Holiday Heart Breaker
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Xion new to the school knows everything about guy players especially one like Roxas Hikari. Roxas being owned on a reputation for breaking girl's hearts on holidays takes a liking to Xion. Xion is about to teach him a lesson or will she learn one herself?
1. The Target

'You Roxas are the man. Why do you break hearts on special holidays may I ask? You have a Christmas girl, thanksgiving girl, Halloween girl, hell even a Hanukah girl! Tell us why!'

Roxas chuckles "Well you see, when you don't want a girl no more you gotta break it to her. You know she is going to be a bitch to you after you did what you did, right fellas?" a room whoop agreeing. "So break up with her on a holiday. The day of happiness but she will always remember that special holiday is where she broke up with Roxas Hikari. She can't do absolutely anything about it!"

'Whoo! I feel you're spirit Roxas you player! Which holiday you don't have? It's senior year!'

The blonde smirks "Valentine's day girl. The special lovely holiday! I just need the right girl to crack to make her fall head over heels then smash it" he flips his hair to the perfect angle "So who will be my contestant now?"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I felt a bunch of butterflies in my stomach as I stared at the new uniform in front of me. Blue and white striped skirt, a sky blue jacket with the schools name on the breast pocket, a white collared shirt, a blue with one white strip silk ribbon, white knee up socks with black shoes. The normal school uniform in other words

My name is Xion Simons. I came to Twilight Town in hope to forget everything that was back in my other world. I was beginning a new school in my senior year. Usually, no one would move in senior year because you want to graduate with your friends!

I didn't have any back at my other world. We were all enemies in high school. Survival to the fittest and I guess I lost. Enough of that I thought to myself. I look to my long oval mirror to see me in my school uniform.

I sighed because as I stared at the clock, I had to go to school. I didn't even want to go anywhere but my bed and stay. I don't want to see anyone or be near anyone.

_I want to be alone._

I shook my head as I tied my hair in a small ponytail walked out the apartments. I should've quit school and find a quick easy job but I wont get anywhere without a education. One I'm about to finish very soon. My last year, I hope I make friends

I want to be alone

I shook my head again as I walked down the block seeing kids blowing bubbles, riding on shiny new bikes, and everyone so happy.

I smiled knowing I was once like them. Carefree with no bad thing to hurt me or so I thought. I feel my skirt being tugged and I see a small girl. She had short red hair and big blue eyes like mine.

"Where you going?" she asked

"To school. Don't you go to school?" I cooed a bit. I had a soft spot for cute kids.

She frowned "No. My mama says I can't 'cuz education is for smart people. She said I'm no smart. I'm no allowed outside either but she don't know that"

I had a questionable face "your mom? But-oh my god! I'm going to be late! Um-uh what's your name by the way?"

"Kairi Lakers! What yours miss?"

"Xion Simons! I'll be back at 2:30 pm okay? We can talk more! It's 'What IS your name' not 'What yours' okay?" I waved as I ran off. I eyed a skateboard remembering an old friend. I smiled tapping the kid holding the grey beat up skateboard "Mind if I borrow this? Thanks!"

I take the skateboard waving as I rode down the block in the speed of light. Or that's what I felt like. The school was 2 blocks down the way and I had 10 minutes. I think I could make it; I always did have a problem with being late.

As I skated through I saw a blonde boy staring at me in a surprised way stunned. I just smirked used to people staring at me that way. I wave as I raced on through. He was cute I thought.

I got to the front of the school, huge as I thought it would be. Cream colored with red roofs and big red doors. Twilight G. Gerald High School. It seemed so clean.

I hold the skateboard on my side as I enter the office. Wasn't too hard to find when it said in a big sign 'Office'. I searched at the office, a washed down green with mold growing in the corner which I don't think they knew and a big brown desk with a busted lady in blue hair typing on the computer. They allow secretaries to have blue hair? I didn't question it as I coughed to confirm my presence.

"Excuse me?" I said as she turned around. She wore a beige suit and I'm guessing heels considering her total height over me. I looked up staring up at her. "I'm new here so I thought I could get my schedule and go"

She smiled "of course! Kids these days want to stay out of the office. You should! Haha! My name is Aqua but in school address me as Dr. Marine alrighty? We have a student code of conduct—oh and-!" she ended up giving me a billion brochures and books then my schedule. Once I was out I put the unnecessary stuff in the trash. I'm pretty sure everyone does eventually.

"Waste of paper is what I say," a male voice said

I turned to see the blonde boy I encountered earlier. He was a head taller than me, clearly I can see a body under that rumpled uniform, set of blue eyes, and a wide smile.

He reminded me of…

Don't say it! Leave me alone

I shake my thoughts and looked away from him then back "Excuse me?" I question

He shrugged "I don't repeat myself"

"You don't what?"

"I said I don't repeat myse-very funny" he remarked with a serious face now.

I shrug "I do try. Is there a purpose of you talking to me?" I knew that playing innocent because I was new was bullshit. I had to learn the hard way and I wasn't about to be someone's play toy.

He whistled, "New girl is feisty. They just keep on coming" he winked at me. I drew back in disgust for this guy. I knew his type, handsome popular troublemaker and just uses girl. Yup. Been there done that.

I sighed leaving but he followed. I turn around so quickly that I bet he could feel the sting of wind I flew at him. I jab his chest as he had his hands up in defense "Can you just leave? I know your type so I suggest you stay the hell away from me. You don't know me and I'm no pushover to anyone" I turn away aggravated now.

"My type? You think you know me?" he laughed as it bounced off the walls echoing everywhere I went. I was away from him but it echoed in my mind taunting me.

The sunshine lit in the window to my face as I covered my face in protest. Ugh. I hate the sun.

Eventually I found my class. Astrology? I walk in my class to see a good-looking teacher indeed. A bit in the short side of men but his looks made up for it. His slated hair down on one side of his face and deep colored eyes as he monotone the lesson, deep bedroom voice. Nice. I can't admire a good-looking teacher when I see one?

"Nice of you to be joining us Miss Simons. I am your Astrology teacher Dr. Millar. Let me see your schedule for confirmation but I'm pretty sure" the class watched my every move as I came up to the teacher giving my schedule. "Just as I thought, take a seat Miss Simons. Now-!"

Interruption was set when a tall woman (taller than Dr. Millar) ran in the classroom holding chemical bottles. Her hair was long wavy black hair with hunny eyes "Zexion! What do I do when I spill a chemical! I can't report to a teacher when I'm the teacher!" she cried her white lab coat soaked with green chemical. The white lab coat hid her good curves in a purple turtleneck and darker purple skirt.

Dr. Millar sighed rubbing his temples "Rin. What are you doing with chemicals anyhow? Clean up the mess and…I'll just do it. Do not run wild class" he left as Rin left trailing after him.

I loved her shoes I thought. I sat down an empty seat until a blonde headed girl sat down by me "Hey! I'm Naminé. It must suck being new in senior year. You are a senior right?" I nod in response. She had a quiet voice. "This always happens so pretty much get used to it. Dr. Millar has a soft spot for Miss Clause. Hopeless is what I say"

I didn't have any particular interest in learning the love life of the teachers. As Naminé stopped talking and starting drawing piece of paper while I was half looking when I saw Dr. Millar come back in looking exhausted.

The class went on after that. I went to my next class and was met by the smirk-faced jerk before. My face dropped in a scowl "Can you move?"

He smirked "Not without a name then I will move". I tried to get around him but no avail and I tried to push him but he was stronger than he looks. I sighed aggravated and annoyed.

"Xion. Now move," I hissed at him.

The guy smirked "Xion. Cute name. My name is Roxas"

"Did I ask you?"

"Nope. Just throwing a fact out there"

"Oh really? Here is my fact. Stay away from Xion because she will bite your head off" with that I head to my seat near the back so I wouldn't cause attention.

Too bad it caused Roxas to let his little blonde head to sit here after I told him my little fact. He is playing with fire and will only get burned.

He smiled "You are different from most girls"

I rolled my eyes "I bet you used that line on many girls. Get a new line" I outlash

His blue eyes held amusement "No really. I do use that line but this time I'm sincere. Usually girls would warm up to me after we have a little fight. You seem to keep that steel barrier between our undying love with each other"

I really wanted him to go away. I didn't need this crap. I went and believed so many players that I lost count and lost hope for guys to change a new leaf.

I groaned, "Will you just leave me alone?" I turn my attention to the teacher Mr. Strife who was beyond gorgeous, blonde hair that seemed soft, killer blue eyes, sharp features, and that serious face and body. Was it just me ogling him? English would be interesting.

Roxas had many attempts to try and talk to me. He nudged me, passed notes, whispered, and even pulled on my hair. I ignored him but it can only go so far and my patience was wearing thin.

The bell rang and I hope Roxas was thankful that I didn't murder him.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I was sitting in the lunchroom with Naminé as we realized we had a lot of things in common. We liked simple, hate loud arrogant people, and try to focus on work before goofing around, and enjoyed peace once in awhile.

Then someone came by to ruin my lunch also…

"Roxas. Give back my soda or you will get hurt" my eyes narrowed at the blonde who held my soda high above my reach. I growled, "You asked for it!"

He smirked his blue eyes shining in amusement "Try me." he taunted

My eyes then softened as I approach him nicely "Fine. You saw right through me. I won't hurt you when I can barely kill a fly. I was trying to hide my _feelings_ for you" I blushed to put it more convincing. My fingers trace the line pattern on his collar as I stared at him. He was falling for it! Though I had to admit, being this up close to him, he was handsome with that blonde cowlick blonde hair and blue orbs with that cocky smile.

"I'm glad you finally admit it" he lowered his arms

I smiled "And I'm glad I finally did THIS!" I raise my knee and hit to groin. He doubles over and I snatch my soda back. I snort, "Did you really think I'm harmless? Tch. Typical" I sat back down on my seat

Naminé smiled at me "You are certainly not falling for Roxas's charm. I wish I had your strength back then…" she whispers to herself

My brow furrows as I whisper, "Don't tell me you actually went out with this douche" I saw that Roxas was long gone.

The blonde bits her lip "I was once new here too. I didn't know who Roxas was or what was his reputation. I tried to act tough but I soon fell head over heels for him…" she looked down at the table.

"You don't have to tell me" I could clearly see she was fighting with herself to answer me.

She smiled "I do want to tell you. So I can warn you. I wish someone warned me but no one did. He breaks hearts. Roxas picks a target and goes out with you until a certain day comes"

I raise an eyebrow "A certain day?"

Naminé nods "Yes. He picks holidays. Apparently someone special to him dumped him on a holiday and I guess he wants revenge"

It was quiet

I asked, "What holiday were you?"

A bitter smile places on her face "I'm the Christmas girl"

Ouch. This guy was definitely a douche bag. I narrowed my eyes as I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Naminé! I know we only knew each other for one day but I have a plan! We will turn the tables on Roxas or I will. I'm the target right? Well then I'll go out with him but I'll dump him. Do you know what day he was dumped?" I asked her

Her blue eyes were shocked "Wha-what? You can't do that Xion! If he finds out then he will embarrass us or do something drastic to you!"

I scoff "I can take care of myself. You might not know me well but I can. So what was her name?"

Naminé took a breath "Fine…her name is Olette Williams. She is the brown head with green eyes behind a couple tables" she points behind me

I turn to see Olette. She was easy on the eyes, pretty face, smile, green intelligent eyes, brown curls, and she was laying her head next to some cute guy. The cute guy had chocolate eyes, blonde hair strayed back, army pants (what happen to his uniform?), and a boyish charm to him.

I stood up brushing my dark bangs "I'll be back" I march to Olette's table and tap her on the shoulder.

Olette turned around "Yes?" she looked at me suspiciously

I smile brightly "I wish to talk to you alone"

Olette and her boyfriend I assumed exchanged a glance. Olette got up and followed me as we went outside. Once we were outside I turned around toward her.

She crossed her arms "Is this about Roxas?"

I chuckle darkly "Perhaps. You see, I was recently informed that you broke his heart on a holiday and he gets revenge on other girls, one of them being my friend. I wish is for revenge is all. He needs a taste of his own medicine so me being the next target. I will go out with Roxas and date him with pretend feelings" I smile at her. I could see she was thinking about it. "Now Olette. You broke his heart. Might I ask when was the date?"

Olette sighed, "It's not something I'm proud of. I didn't mean to do it on the date. I forgot. It was his birthday. February 13"

My eyes shot wide-open "Wow. Talk about a serious gift. Might I ask why?"

Olette shuffled her feet looking down "I was with Roxas. I never regret my feelings we felt during our time together. Then I started to get close to Hayner. I couldn't help myself. We grew closer and Roxas was far from my mind. I knew I couldn't cheat on Roxas by stopping Hayner's attempts to kiss me multiple times. So I ended it with Roxas because I didn't feel the same towards him" she whispered softly. "He doesn't know why. Hayner is his best friend and I can't tell him that. For all he knows is that I didn't feel the same way and now I have a boyfriend Hayner. He doesn't seem to mind but the look in his eyes is that he does mind"

I hug her patting her back "It's all right. Roxas and you need to talk heart to heart about this. If he acts like a jerk about it then don't give him the time of day! Thanks Olette" I smile at her

Olette nods "Your welcome…don't hurt Roxas too much. Despite the reputation he has now…he was a good sweet guy. He just needs to be brought down back to that level. I think you can do it" she smiled

I wanted to laugh but I just nodded "Right. Back down here. Got it. See ya!" I leave off before she says anymore-ridiculous stuff. Me? Ha! I just want revenge on the freak then I'm done with him.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Despite his douche bag attitude and heartbreaks, Roxas has a lot of fangirls. Since they know I'm the target next I guess they give me the evil eye. Whatever! Evil eye back to you! You freaks!

I head to the nurses office and no nurse. I see that Roxas is sleeping perfectly fine and normal. I stare at his sleeping form, long eyelashes creating a shadow, his perfect lips, blonde hair that I was tempted to touch. Everything was perfect.

"You like what you see?" a smirk places on Roxas's mouth

And now it was ruined.

I roll my eyes "Anyways, I'm sorry for what I did. It was…rude" I smile at him

Roxas sits up rubbing his eyes smiling "Oh really? Well I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss" he teased smiling widely

Resist the urge to punch him. Resist the urge to punch him. RESIST

I just sigh loudly "You are really pushing my buttons" my blue eyes narrow

Roxas smirked as he raised his blonde eyebrows "WELL?"

I just inhale and I kiss his cheek "There. You will get nothing else" I stand up stretching as I toss my head back "So are you really ok? I was just joking. I have my different ways of joking. Sometimes too far" of course I didn't really care. I needed to act like it so he knows I'm actually sorry for what happened.

Okay maybe I was a little concerned. He should never took my soda in the first place!

Roxas eyes flashed an emotion but I couldn't catch it "I'm fine. I'm Roxas Hikari! Don't underestimate me" he winked at me

I smile back then the bell rings "That is my time. I'll see you" I waved then left out.

Boy was this going to a long school year.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author Note: Well I thought of this story a while back, enjoy! There will be drama, humor, romance, and so much more. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I think Roxas can be paired with anyone. Haha! Enjoy! Leave a review so I can give you a slice of the next chapter!** **BlackButterfly9 suggested the girl teacher, Rin Clause, so that is her character! :D**

**I realized I did something wrong so it was little tweak. Don't worry about it. You guys probably didn't pick it up. **


	2. The Prank, Shrinks, and well Roxas

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I woke up the next morning feeling pain in my head. This was not going to be a good morning at all. I sat up looking at my messed up room (I need to clean) and found my uniform. Pulling it on I ran outside and saw the sky was still a bit dark. What time is it? I take out my phone and almost slap myself on the head.

Two in the freaking morning. Wow. I must look pretty stupid. It was not going to be a good day at all. Hopefully no one saw me but then a heard a girlish giggle. Aw so much for my luck.

I turn to see Kairi from before I left school yesterday morning. She wore some torn shorts, pink shirt, and no shoes. Her red hair was pulled in pigtails as she went over to me "You up so late. Why you out?" she tilted her head to the side.

I smiled at her "Well, my body woke up by itself and I didn't realize the time. You say it like this Kairi, 'you are up so late. Why am I outside?' not the way you say it. Reminds me, Why are you outside? Kids like you shouldn't be outside" my eyebrows shot upwards at her.

Kairi looked down blushing slightly " 'Cuz I was meeting friend. He is my best friend!" she frowned as she looked down "I only see 'em when sky turns dark. My momma never let me got friends. She says 'em don't wanna be friends with me 'cuz I have nothin' good. Sora say my momma wrong 'cuz he don't care 'bout that but me" her face lit up like a wildfire and I couldn't help but smile. Young love is so innocent.

"Well, this Sora kid has a good heart. He likes you for being you so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You should get back home. The streets are dangerous by yourself" I pat her head as I started to walk back. Kairi took the hint as she ran back home. I wonder what is with her mother, to bring down your kid and then not allow them to go to school. Kairi needed it surely.

I can't do anything. It's not my kid. My neighborhood was bit on the ghetto side but if you don't bother them they won't bother you. I learned to live by the rule so I went into the safety in my home or rather apartment. It was a start of something and my parents were paying for this apartment so I didn't complain too much.

The bed never looked more inviting as I jumped on it falling back to sleep. In a couple of hours I had to deal with Roxas. Great.

-Couple Hours Later-

What time is it? I open my eyes searching for my phone as I turned it on. I shot up from my bed as I fixed my hair, forgetting my breakfast, and running out my apartment to school. I sleep for a couple of hours and now I'm suddenly late. Great! I didn't even have the skateboard to skate down (I need to buy one) so I relied on my running legs.

"Xion! Jump on now!" a familiar Roxas spoke, as he was a few feet behind me. Once he was close enough I jumped on the back of his skateboard as we both boarded to school. What were the odds of that? This was so cliché but right now I didn't have to make fuss at Roxas. We arrived to the school as I nodded to Roxas as my show of thanks running to Astrology Class.

The bell rang as I pulled my foot in the classroom as I stared at my teacher Zexion Millar. Joy.

"Ms. Simons. You are late."

I smiled "No. I am not late. you see my foot here? Yeah. My feet are fast than my body so I'm not late. My foot is in the classroom."

"Too bad we cannot disconnect your foot from your body. Your foot is on time. Maybe you should learn from your foot. They know time unlike you. I will let it slide this time so get inside" he snapped his fingers at me.

I stuck my tongue out as I went to my seat next to Naminé "Nice morning right?"

Naminé smiled "Only for you. How do you always get late?" she was doodling on the side of her notebook.

"I have no idea. I'm only two blocks away from the school. I caught a ride this time with Roxas" I stare at the projector showing something that I didn't hear before.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, I know. He was at the nick of time so I didn't complain. So how are we going to break this…this…what should I call him? He breaks girls hearts on holidays. Hm…what about Holiday Breaker or Holiday Heart Breaker?"

Naminé couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her "I like the latter. Suits him. Surprisingly, guys look up to him because he can get girls easily." She tucked a small strand of blonde hair back.

"I will get back at that bastard. He hurt a sweet girl like you! He needs to be put back in his place" I crack my knuckles. Naminé only laughed softly and then the same teacher from yesterday bursts in with another problem. Why is she a teacher if she can't handle it? Then it hit me like a pack of stones. Ms. Clause liked my Astronomy teacher! It would make sense but is this her way of getting his attention? Hm. Interesting indeed. He came back as the lessons continued. I grabbed a sheet of notebook paper as I scrawled in big letters.

**Roxas Hikari **

**Reputation: Holiday Heart Breaker**

**Purpose: Breaking girls hearts on holidays**

**Reason: Olette W. broke up with him on his Birthday**

**Target: Me**

**Plans: None so far. **

**My Reason: For breaking my friend's heart.**

"XION!" Naminé yelled in my ear.

I gasp as I held my ear "Goodness woman! What?" I dropped my pencil on the desk staring at her.

The blonde pointed to Dr. Millar who was tapping his foot with an angry look on his face "Well Ms. Simons. If my teachings are so boring that you have to doodle nonsense then this requires detention. After school" he ordered promptly.

My mouth was agape as the class giggled "But why should I take your time? Don't you want to talk with Ms. Clause and maybe grow some to ask her out?" I smirk.

The class laughed, yeah! I am funnier!

We exchanged a silent conversation until Dr. Zexion Millar then smiled and boy was it creepy when he did "Well Ms. Simons. What a bold statement. I know something worse than detention. You will help Ms. Clause clean up after school. Room 2204" at this the class gasped. What was wrong with Ms. Clause? For some reason I feared after school.

Naminé had her eyes wide as saucers "I feel sorry for you. I really do. You should've accepted detention!"

My brow furrows "What is so bad with her? Sure, she always messes up and comes running to Dr. Millar but she can't be that bad. She seems nice."

The blonde rolled her eyes "She seems nice. She is nice but...I can't explain exactly. If you get on her bad side, trust me, she gets freaky when she gets angry."

I laid my head down "Gosh…this sucks. I have Roxas to worry about."

The bell rang later on as I stuffed my papers in my bag as I got up. Naminé and me walked out separate ways going to my English Class with Mr. Delicious. He was so hot! They should put a sign on him that says 'Beware of the teacher because you will be blinded by his beauty'. Once again Roxas was blocking my way inside the classroom, when was this a regular thing to do?

"Roxas. Just because I said sorry for kicking your ass and then thanking you for the ride doesn't mean we are friends. So move out of the way" I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood but when was I ever in the mood?

He tapped my nose teasingly "Technically you did not beat my ass. I don't hit girls so I let you plus you cheated."

I laughed "Oh please. Men just don't like to admit that girls can beat guys in anything. It's not my fault that every guy has that vulnerable spot. Why are you blocking my way?" I was so close to smack this boy with my bag. My bag contained heavy books. Beware Roxas. HIIIISSSSS!

He smirked "How would you like it if I punched you in your boob? Exactly. Now I just wanted you to properly thank me for saving your ass. Hurry up. We don't have all the time in the world" he flicked my head as I growled at him.

"THANK YOU." I say forcefully through gritted teeth. Roxas smiled moving aside as I stepped in my English class. I went to the back and once again Roxas sat by me to talk to me. Does he like bothering me?

A note dropped on my desk as I opened it. Roxas sure does have some nice handwriting for a guy.

…

**Do you want to test that theory of guys and girls? We can go anytime!**

**I'll beat you. ;P**

…

**We can go. Name the time, place, and date.**

…

**My place, the bed, and how about after school?**

…

(This earned him a hard punch on the shoulder)

**Pervert. Only in your dreams. Skateboarding contest. **

**The most tricks win within 2 minutes. The loser has to do anything the winner asks.**

**Up for it? Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends.**

…

**It's on Xion. I'll show you whose better. **

**Bring your friends. I would love to embarrass you**

**Only in my dreams indeed**

…

…

I rolled my eyes as I crumbled the note "I can't wait to embarrass you."

Roxas smirked "Hm. Please Xion, you think you might know me but you don't know me at all. Are we friends?" he winked then the bell rang.

"Look at the time, I have places to go and things to do. Without you so your answer is no. We are like…people who see each other everyday" I give a small smile walking away. I know I was supposed to get Roxas to fall for me but my inner self wasn't letting me.

_I want to be alone._

I walk to my other class to only have the teacher give me a blue note. I look at the note seeing I had see some school shrink, this was probably my parents doing after all. I walked to the office as they led me where I should go.

I was once again met with that weird blue hair woman. What was her name again? Aqua something. I opened the door to see her talking to a taller, about her age maybe a year older, brown hair man. Who was this? I knocked on the door lightly as the two suddenly went apart. I raised an eyebrow holding a blue note.

"I was supposed to be here?"

Aqua nods "Right! I was just speaking something with him. I'll leave you two at it" she smiled going her way out of the room closing the door.

I raised a eyebrow "Right…so was this my parents doing?" I took a good look at my shrink and wow! Damn he was good looking! I cannot blame Aqua for taking a liking to him.

He offered his hand as I took "Dr. Terra Daniels. Since we are going to be seeing each other regularly call me Terra. I hate formalities. Sit down."

I offer a slight awkward smile "Terra. So was this my parents doing?"

"Indeed. They believe they should because they are concerned for you. I read up on your file. You are diagnosed with depression and attempted suicide. Tell me about that" he leaned on his desk glancing at my direction.

I lick my lips pulling a tight smile "I was depressed but it was just stress. I didn't attempt anything. No one believes that my ex boyfriend pushed me off the bridge" my thoughts start to jumble remembering back in my old world. Everyone was against me. He pushed me off and my parents call it suicide.

"Ex-boyfriend? Describe your relationship."

_Leave me alone. I don't need this._

My eyes close then reopen staring at my skirt "He was my picture perfect boyfriend but behind that picture was something different. He was everything I needed in front of people. He pulled on a show but when no one was around. He was a stranger," I whisper softly. I didn't feel comfortable at all as I stood up. "Look, no offense, but I really want to forget the whole thing back at my other home. I hate this. I am not diagnosed with depression! I'm not!" I felt tears in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. I leave out the room in a hurry going to the restroom.

Maybe I was a little depressed but that is because guy after guy left me. I was the dumpee and never the dumper. I felt like I had nothing special enough to let a guy hold onto me forever. I felt worthless at times but I had to act strong. If I left my guard down then everyone will invade me.

I buried my head between my knees as I sat on the toilet breathing softly. In. out. In. out. I can do this. I cleaned my face as I went back to class then soon after lunch came. I sighed as I stuffed my face with a sandwich but I really didn't feel like eating. Oh well, I need to eat!

"Hey Xion. When are we doing this shing-dig?" Roxas always managed to find me and sat down beside me. I feel the glare of the fangirls. Glare all you want fangirls. I'm in the mood to glare back at you freaks.

I swallow hard "Not today. Tomorrow. I have punishment with Ms. Clause."

Roxas eyes widened "Wow. I knew you well…" he then finally notices Naminé sitting with me. He stared at her "Do I know you? Wait, Naminé was it?"

Naminé nods looking down at her food trying to ignore him "Yes…"

My lips tighten "Don't you remember her? You dated her" I chugged on my soda almost choking on it.

Roxas blue eyes then looked different as he smirked "Of course. The Christmas girl. How can I forget? You were so sad but it just didn't work between us. I'll just see you later Xion. Bye Naminé" his voice changed when he said Naminé's name. I could only glare wanting to wring his throat. How dare you bring Naminé sadness you jerk!

I glance at Naminé to see her facing at her lap "Nams! Don't worry about that jerk! We will get revenge" I smile at her trying to give comfort to her.

"Care to elaborate?"

I turned to see Olette as she sat down at my table "I told you yesterday. Roxas needs a dose of his own medicine. I will be the one giving it to him. It's not fair. I been treated the same over and over again. This time I'll be doing it!"

Olette green eyes widened slightly "I don't think you should be doing that. It's not right to play with others feelings" she frowned.

I give my oh-really-look "Me? Play with feelings? Roxas does it on a daily basis!"

"I'm just saying that if we don't like it then we shouldn't do it either. Roxas is sweet, caring, and a good guy. I turned him the wrong way."

"Which reminds me, when are you going to tell Roxas the truth?"

Olette looked away "Soon. Before next year for sure but I just need time to think of it. This is a delicate subject. If I did then Hayner and Roxas wouldn't be friends anymore. I would hate to break their friendship" she spoke softly at me.

I put a hand to her shoulder "I know it may be hard but what's worse, living a lie or telling the truth that may possibly break friendship? Roxas has not shown me this sweet, caring, good guy side. People change" the bell rang as I got up.

Olette glanced straight into my eyes "Is this really solely for the reason of Naminé or is it something deeper than that?"

My eyes flashed confusion "What are you suggesting?" Olette shrugged as she left with her boyfriend. Naminé and me went to the rest of our classes. I kept thinking the whole time, was I doing this thing only for Naminé? Of course! Why else?

School ended then I remember I had to stay for punishment for Ms. Clause. Was she really that bad? Was I the only one at school? I was soon at the class number and my hand hesitated at the door. Don't be a coward. I'm sure they were just teasing to get me scared.

I open the door slowly "Ms. Clause?"

"Xion Simons. Finally you came…took a while" she answered then turned around in a mask and a chainsaw as she pulled on it. She laughed manically at me. I looked at the classroom to see blood on the floor and some bodies on the floor. Oh gosh. Oh my…what the hell? I can feel the blood drain from my face as she was heading toward me. The next thing had me screaming, Dr. Zexion Millar in goggles, covered in green crap, as he smirked at me in a crazy way.

I fainted.

-One or Two hours later-

I woke up to smell something sour as I shot up "Wha…what?" my head felt light as I stared at my Astronomy teacher and Ms. Clause.

"I'm so glad you are awake! We didn't mean to scare you that much! It was supposed to be a harmless prank but Zexion just gets a little too excited" she apologized. I sat up from the floor as she backed away from me some. "Zexion you said she wouldn't faint! You went too far with the blood and bodies!" she had the mask on the top of her head as she scolded Zexion.

He sighed, "I went too far in my calculations. I didn't think she would actually faint. You went too far with the chainsaw. Where did you get that anyway Rin?" they started to argue back and forth.

I got up and looked to the fake body but then I poked the other fake body as it moved and stared up at me. I screamed but then realized it was Roxas. I held my heart as I glared "You were in on this?"

Roxas sat on the black table "Yeah. Zexion called me in to play as a fake body. Man, your face was priceless. Not so tough eh?" I punched his arm. Jerk.

"Jerk. So this was all a scam? I don't have to actually clean anything? Great! I'm going home! You two can clean the mess up. Don't do anything bad" I remarked as I got out of the classroom before Zexion can get me. As I walked out of school I hear a skateboard being skated right by me. "Roxas. Why are you following me?"

He smiled "Don't be mad because of what happened. I was joking and didn't think we scare you that badly. Though I did think all of it up" I shoot him a glare as he smiled again at me. "Is this where you live? We aren't that far apart," he pointed to a huge house across my apartment. Wow. I didn't even know that.

"Huh. Don't get any funny ideas to come to my place."

He brushed back his blonde hair "Wouldn't want to grant your wish so soon would we?" his blue eyes held mischief as I rolled my eyes.

I started to walk the steps up my apartment when he yelled out "Don't forget! Tomorrow I'll show you whose better!"

I yell back "Can't wait to kick your ass!" then I went inside my apartment. I couldn't help but smile at stupid Roxas. He was something else. I then remembered I had to go back to Terra tomorrow to explain myself. I groaned loudly pulling on my hair falling to my bed. I need to do some serious planning. I take out the piece of paper and started to write again.

**Roxas Hikari **

**Reputation: Holiday Heart Breaker**

**Purpose: Breaking girls hearts on holidays**

**Reason: Olette W. broke up with him on his Birthday**

**Target: Me**

**Plans: To make him fall head-over-heels for me then break his heart on his birthday. **

**My Reason: For hurting my friend but now it is questionable.**

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Hey again! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them and the favorites! It does mean a lot to me that you guys like the story. I mean this is the weirdest idea I ever had. Leave another and thanks for reading! :D**

Thanks to _**Nickie083100, Terra ForceXIII, Violentbutprett! **_

**Dedication:** This story is actually dedicated to **Violentbutpretty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Rin Clause belongs to BB9. **

**Thoughts: I told you drama! Humor! Romance! That is why Xion had those thoughts in the first chapter. :] Thought you guys should know. I won't make it to a HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE deal but it's part of Cute love from Sora/Kairi and Terra/Aqua. Hm...Terra/Aqua. I wonder!  
><strong>


	3. Aren't we feeling Lucky? Guess not!

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"_Come on Xion! I'll teach you how to make a sandcastle!" _

_I looked up as I was dressed in my shorts and tanktop as I went near him "All right!" I sat by him as he taught me the basics. People cooed and teased me over him that he was so great, awesome, and handsome. This was a sign that something was wrong while we were making the sandcastle. I accidentally knock down one side of the castle as I try to fix it up "I'm sorry! Lets try to fix it!" I give a smile. _

_I thought he was different. _

_Have I really been driving in circles?_

_Did I deserve what happened next?_

_Was everything a show?_

_No one was around as he smacked my face hard "You ruin everything don't you? Fixing it won't do anything. It won't be the same. I can tell you that once I'm done with you then you won't be the same again." I felt my face pound as tears pooled into my eyes. How could I be so stupid? I couldn't tell anyone because there was no one to tell plus they think I was lying. No one at school liked me beside the guys because I hung out with them so much. _

_Too bad it led to heartbreaks and players_

_My last boyfriend was Ven Mckinks. He made me feel like dirt, told me I was nothing, and yet acted perfect with everyone. I finally let myself free when I moved away. I remember as he whispered in my ear "Fixing anything won't be the same. Just like you."_

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I woke up holding my head "Where did that come from?" It scared the shit out of me. Ven, how could I forget him? He was the main reason I left my world and I thought I could start over. He is still in my mind.

I didn't want to go to school today so I stayed in. I snuggled in my bed until I got up pulling out a black box that I marked in white 'Destroy if possible'. I open to see all the things my boyfriends gave me. One was a cheap trinket (Which I found out he stole from another girl he slept with), a headband (That he found on the ground because I saw it earlier), a ring (That was fifty cents. I'm being serious it was), and some other crap that I couldn't identify. Guys were all cheap and douche bags with no hearts whatsoever. I put the things back where it belongs when I hear shouting out my window.

Judging by the obnoxious voice I will have to say that is Roxas. Shouldn't he be at school? Wait. What time was it? I look to the clock. Wow. Was I really absorbed into my old stuff?

I pull on jeans, a black T-shirt, some converse, and brush my bed head hair walking out. I stare from the railing as I shout back at him "What? You win! I don't feel like challenging with you!"

Roxas sighed, as he went up the steps "Why weren't you at school? You sick?" Is that why he is here screaming near where I live like a maniac? I shake my head and then I suddenly being pulled. I don't like being pulled. "Come on! I don't bite or at least not on the first date." He winked at me and I felt close to punching his face. So close.

I huffed "Like I would let you. Where are you taking me? Roxas!" I demanded as I plant my feet down.

Roxas sighed "Gee. It's called being spontaneous! Will you just trust me for a minute?" He ran a hand through his blonde locks.

I looked at him like he was stupid as I laugh "Please! Trust you? That is like trusting the big bad wolf. No. Way. You think trust is easy but when someone like me has been through a lot then it's not easy anymore! I don't have anyone to depend on because my parents are away at work! I don't have that too close of friends to vent this out so dammit why am I telling you this?" Was I really keeping this inside? For how long? Why was it so easy to say it to Roxas?

He had a serious face as he sat me down the sidewalk and sat next to me "Sorry. I didn't know. I trust people easily so maybe that is what makes me this way. Come on Xion talk to me." He put his hand on my shoulder. I lost it.

I hit his hand as I stood up "Stop. Stop acting like you give a damn when you don't! You don't even know me! You think just acting nice to me will make things rainbows and ponies? Well it doesn't! It shows me you are a fake! That you treat other people mean while I'm different for whatever reason you have!" I knew the reason. I was the target and he had to be different for me. It was all a show. I have been in this story so I won't play the role again.

Roxas shakes his head "No. I won't stop. I used to have your problem. My parents were always away that I only saw them one every two years! Maybe even three! I put a stop to it when I talked about it with them. I know how it feels to be by yourself alone with no one to turn to. From what I've learned is that you need to talk about it. It's like carrying two heavy suitcases and you can't carry them yourself." His blue eyes looked pleading and actually sincere. How many times has he given that look to other girls? Told that story to get sympathy or compassion? Too many.

I shake my head, as I head back "No"

Roxas gave a huff of breath "Fine. Then can I at least treat you to some ice cream? It is the least I could do. Come on." He offered his hand and I gave in. this should be easy for him to fall for me. I just need to keep pushing him away and then he will push himself to me. Of course I won't trust him but I will just act like I do.

We walk as he ordered two blue ice creams. I take one as I take a bit then almost spit it back out. "What flavor is this?" Then a new flavor came in as I smile "Wow. Salty at first then sweet. That's really interesting what they came up with."

Roxas laughed, "It's called Sea Salt Ice cream smart one. It's known for its ice cream all over. You like it?" He offered his girl-melting smile and I couldn't help but feel under his smile at that moment. "You're staring. I am flattered." He winked at me.

Spoil my moment why don't you?

"Don't get a big head. I know every move you are doing so you are predictable." I smirked at him as I licked more of my ice cream. Damn this is good.

Roxas smiled "You say that now but who knows. I might be able to surprise you." He then stared at the distance as the silence settled in. we said nothing but what could I say? I snapped at him later when I am supposed to make him fall for me but I can't do it. It just pisses me off because of what Olette said to me. Was this revenge for Naminé or myself?

I finish my ice cream "So…I should go. Thanks for this." I muttered lamely. I get up to throw my stick away when Roxas grabbed my waist so that I pulled to his chest as he held my wrist. I felt my face burn considerably as I felt his breathing in my ear. I closed my eyes because it been so long that I missed a guy to hold me this close. A really good-looking guy and this guy was named Roxas. I knew I should push him away but I couldn't even utter a single word.

"…Your stick…"

My eyes deadpan as I turn my head slightly toward him "What?"

Roxas blinked "Your ice cream stick. Did you check if it has WINNER on it? If it does then you get a free ice cream."

If my face wasn't already red then it was more so because of embarrassment "Oh…" I wanted to slap my face there and then. What did I think like that? It wasn't like he was going to kiss me or anything. Meh. "Doesn't mean to put me so close to you!" I glared at him shooting daggers but apparently he had an invisible shield because then he had that smirk. We all know the smirk. That smirk that is oh-now-I-get-it smirk.

"Ah. You're a dirty thinker. Tsk. Xion. You may assume I'm a player but I don't work that quick if I was." He laughed loudly as I shoved him away from me. Bastard. I look at my stick and it had nothing. Whatever. I am going home to sulk because Roxas will never let me live this down. Roxas was laughing wiping a invisible tear "Where you going Xion?" He smiled.

I frowned walking away "Back home."

"Aw. Did I hit a nerve?" He teased following me.

Refrain from hitting him. Refrain yourself Xion. Even though it would make you a tons better but refrain!

"Xion. Xion! XION! Come on! I was kidding!" Roxas walked backwards in front of me as I diverted my eyes away from him. "I'm sorry Xio-AH!" Roxas said as he fell on the back of his head tripping over some toy. Ouch. This is concrete too.

Now anyone would do this in any situation. No matter who it is.

I laughed.

And laughed.

Did I mention I laughed my ass off?

Karma is a bitch Roxas! Even though I didn't fall but you are humiliated!

I finally stop laughing wiping a tear "Gee Rox. Man. I forgive you. Need help?" I offer my hand as Roxas gave me a glare. I must admit he looked cute right there and then. He took my hand but only pulled me to fall on top of him.

"Real mature Roxas…" I groaned. I look up to see our faces fairly close to each other. He had a rock hard chest. Wow. I saw tinge of pink on Roxas face and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Isn't this a nice position?" I whispered.

Roxas had a flustered face "I um…I didn't think we would end up like this."

"Xion? That your boyfriend?"

I look to the side to see Kairi there. Her hair was down wearing some white tanktop and purple skirt with huge shoes that didn't fit her. What was she doing here? Wait. This is actually an inappropriate position for a child to see.

I quickly set myself up "Uh no! Far beyond it Kairi." I laughed feeling a growing blush. Shit.

"Then who 'dat? He steppin' on mah toy!" She pouted as she poked Roxas. Roxas played dead and Kairi giggled poking his cheek. "Oh no! He died! You too pretty to die!"

Roxas smiled sitting up "That's right. At least someone admits I'm pretty." He laughed staring at the Kairi. "I'm Roxas. You're Kairi right?"

Kairi nodded "Yeah! Rauksaus?" I laughed at the way she pronounced it. Kairi is too adorable for her own good. She gasped "My toy! You sittin' it!"

I smiled "It's 'You are sitting on it' not 'you sittin' it'. Roxas get your lazy as-butt off the toy."

Roxas made a face at me "Ha! Can't curse in front of a child!" He got up as he picked up a toy wand. "So this is what I tripped on. Be careful because people can get hurt with this." He handed it to her.

Kairi looked at him "No! Wands are used for good not evil!"

I just watched them and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Wait. Did I say jealous? Why would I be jealous of Kairi who is a kid and Roxas who is way older? Tch. I knew I should've stayed in my bed. I am saying crazy things.

Roxas waved off Kairi as she hurried off probably to see her friend Sora. I want to meet him now. Roxas walked me home as we chatted about what I missed at school and crap.

"This is your lovely abode so I shall leave. Wake up early so you don't have to be riding on skateboards." He teased.

I smile "Shut up. I was going to buy one soon but I forget. Maybe this weekend."

Roxas went close to me "Really? I know this really good shop! I'll take you there to shop for a skateboard!"

I furrowed my brows at the closeness "Um…sure. Okay. You have a number?" Why did I just say that? Why Xion?

Roxas smiled "Yeah. Just tell me yours and I'll text you later. You do have texting right?"

"Of course! Okay…my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. Okay?"

Roxas nodded as he gave me a half hug leaving off "Bye Xion. See you tomorrow at school!"

I sighed going in the door dropping down on the bed. I grab my touch phone seeing that I had a text from Naminé and Olette. How did Olette get my number? Maybe from Naminé. How did I know it was Olette? She said 'this is Olette. What happened to you?' so yeah that's how I know.

Okay. The weekend should be a good start to be friend friend with Roxas. Keep friends close but enemies closer right?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I walked into that classroom like a boss. LIKE A BOSS. I was there early and Zexion had his mouth opened as I stepped inside. His face was priceless and it actually made me want to wake up early to see it.

"Ms. Simons. You are her correct? Maybe a clone. It would explain a lot." He murmured and I could only fake glare.

"Very funny. I forgot you make hilarious jokes like the one with Ms. Clause? Hilarious that I fainted from laughing." I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes or rather eye "Don't be sarcastic with me. Go sit down." He lightly tapped me with one of his books. I wonder how did an emo looking guy like him got a teacher job? I guess that is a mystery to never be solved.

I sat down bored as Naminé sat down next to me "You're early. That is surprising. Are you in a good mood?"

I smiled "Yeah. Weird huh? I just been so giddy today that I think sugar would only make this sweeter than it already am. Sorry about yesterday. Bad dream." I forced a smile as Naminé nodded doodling again. What was she doodling anyways? I peek over to see her draw people that looked so real. Wow.

Class started again as I listened to the whole lesson. Man. Someone must've drugged me with something. Class ended as I walked to my next class to see Roxas waiting for me in his regular seat. He didn't block my way to the door. This day is getting better and better. I do wonder why I am in such a good mood.

Roxas was dazing off "…"

This concerned me. Why was he spaced out? Usually he talks.

Not that I care or anything.

"Roxas? You ok?" I poked his face.

Roxas flinched as he looked around suddenly realizing he was in class "What? Oh. Hey Xion. I just not having a good day." He sighed deeply and it made me sigh back at him. The one day I am having a great day and he ruins it by his mood.

"I was having a great day actually. Since your having a bad day it made me sour." I frowned at him.

He perked a smile "Do I affect you that much? I bet you're happy because of our date yesterday." He managed to wink at me and I could only glare at him. It was not a date.

"It was not a date! You practically dragged me."

He smirked "Sure. Just admit you like me. Even just a little! You imagined dirty things!"

I knew he wouldn't let me live it down.

You jerk.

"Says the blushing idiot." I counter.

Roxas then blushed as he turned his head "Shut up. I was not."

I laughed as class started. Cloud you are a sex god; I ogled at him during the whole class period while talking to Roxas about weekend plans.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Hey Doc. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. Sick." I smiled at him as I sat down the comfy burgundy chair. Comfy. I drop my bag to the side of the chair sitting casually.

Terra smiled "It's all right. You ran out the other time so I am sorry if I struck a nerve. So is there anything bothering you?" He flipped some pages on some file as he sat behind his desk.

Should I tell him my weird dream? It would be logical to say yes but maybe later. I barely know the dude.

"No. Not particularly."

"Tell me about Roxas."

What? When did he get pulled into my sessions?

I raised my eyebrow "What? Roxas? What about him?"

Terra shrugged "I see you two every time I'm around the halls or outside. Is he your boyfriend?"

I laughed "Far from it Doc. Far from it. Roxas is…a friend. Yeah. A friend. A friend who likes to bug me with his jokes but a friend." I can consider him a friend, Friend who is secretly my enemy.

Terra nodded "Right. So let's talk about your life before you moved here. Tell me about that."

"What is there to tell? I was the most hated girl on campus because I got every popular douche bag guy that I thought had a good heart. Survival of the fittest was our motto. I didn't make the cut so I got cut. We moved. End of story." I shrugged.

Terra eyes softened "Xion. That is the basic thing but I feel like you are not telling me the whole thing." I hate pity.

_Leave me alone. _

_You wouldn't understand._

These thoughts just keep coming every time I was questioned here or with someone else. I hate these thoughts. I thought this session was supposed to stop these stupid thoughts of mine.

I smiled "Well I got to know if I can trust you or not. Looks like my time is up. Another day? See you Doc." I waved leaving off as Terra sighed signing me a note back to class. I walk out the office then I remember I left my bag.

I walk back and notice that Aqua was not where she is supposed to be. Weird. Isn't she the secretary or something? Whatever. I walk to Terra's office as I hear voices. I was being nosy as I listen in. I could only make some words.

"Aqua…Not now…"

"When? I miss you…"

"It's against the rules."

"Who cares? I love you."

Whoa. What? Then there was silence as I assume they were busy. Great. How was I supposed to get my bag? I open the door quietly as I caught a glimpse of Aqua and Terra kissing it up. Nice. Quickly I grab my bag as I hightail myself out of there and back to class. It had nothing to do with me that I know two people in school are all over each other. Right?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I bit into my sandwich "Mm…I love sandwiches. I think they are the best things made in the world besides music."

Currently I was in my table, Olette beside me and Naminé my other side. Girl power! That cute guy before was Hayner as he sat across Olette, Pence, with Black hair pineapple kid, really smart. They were opposing forces but best of friends. Now my little table is now full! Hayner, Pence, Olette, Naminé, and me. Of course Roxas has to come too. Roxas sits by me and flirts with me nonstop. Meh. Can't be helped anymore.

Pence smiled "I think photography and food was the best thing made!"

I laughed, "Of course you think that!"

Naminé smiled but it was a bit uncomfortable because Roxas was there "Art is definitely is the best."

I rolled my eyes "That is because you draw a lot!"

Hayner smirked "I think the most stupidest thing made was school or rather the guys who made essays and math. Damn. I can't pass it. Good thing I have a smart girlfriend to help me." He shot a smile to Olette who returned giggled.

I playfully gag "Please. Get a room and do that. Not at the table! Right Roxas?" I teased, as they both turn red at my comment. I glanced at Roxas as I saw he was pulling a tight smile as he looked at Hayner and Olette. I now know what Olette meant when she said that Roxas really did mind them together. I hope you tell him soon Ollie. Now I am tangled into this crap.

Roxas had a tight smiled "Yeah. I agree with Xion." I glanced at Olette as Olette glanced back at me with that told-you-so look. This was getting a little awkward as I try to change conversation.

"It's weekend! We should hang on Sunday! How about it?"

Everyone went on frenzy about what they could do and I glanced at Roxas once more. He smiled at me and it was genuine. I couldn't help as my skin flushed. He looked really attractive when he did that. I think I just got thanked but he doesn't know that I know about him and Ollie. Oh boy.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update. I was busy the past three days. Forgive me! Thank you for reading and please to review! Makes updates go faster I promise!**

Some facts…DID YOU KNOW…

I thought of this idea when I was riding in a car looking at some weird trees.

This was actually supposed to be a Naminé Roxas fic but I thought Xion was much better for the role.

This was supposed to be a one shot

Some facts about the story!

**Dedication:** _**Violentyetpretty**_ (Right!)

**Thanks to:**_**xxxPLURxxx, Terra ForceXIII, Xx Michiko xX, Violentyetpretty, KC-Chan13, nickie083100, TheBlankOblivion!**_ **Thank you so much for favoriting and reviewing! Means a lot to me! Leave me a review again to tell me what you thought! Makes me Really happy like no joke! Those who favorite, does it hurt to leave a review? :3 Thx! Dang...12:38 am.  
><strong>


	4. Goldfish and Paper Red Hearts

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Ah. It was the fabulous weekend. Only two days dammit. It was a bright Saturday as I ate my chocolate chip waffles (**A/N- I actually ate some this morning**) and orange juice. I looked around my small apartment realizing that it was a complete mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere, shoes, food, and it had a funny smell.

Ew. How can I live like this? Maybe school neglects of me actually doing some hygiene work around here. Plus I need to do laundry. Shit. I hate cleaning. This is going to take a long time.

My phone rang the batman theme song (I love batman!) as I picked up "Hello? Xion here." I pulled the top of my hair into some kind of caveman hair as it stuck up in the air with a red heart on it.

"Hey it's Roxas!"

"Xion is not here right now. Leave a message after the beep." I make a beep noise but I gave myself away as I laughed.

"You jerk. Anyways, we are going to get your skateboard right?"

I smiled "It was a joke and of course. We can meet up at noon if I can finish cleaning in time." I frowned at the thought.

"Cleaning? Let me help!"

I leaned against the table "Uh…I don't know…"

"Open up the door."

My brow furrow as I open the door to see Roxas smiling at me "Hey Buddy!" He teased as he let himself in. He shut his phone looking around "Wow. You are one dirty girl."

I sighed as I closed the door "I'm going to pretend that didn't sound disgusting. Yeah, school gets me busy so I need to clean." I shut my phone as I threw it on the couch.

Roxas smirked "Uh huh. Do you even own cleaning supplies?"

My cheeks darken in embarrassment "It's my first week here. You can't blame me for forgetting!" I remembered I was wearing a grey over shoulder top that stopped above my stomach, a black under shirt, some dark shorts, and black flats. Why do I look so dark?

He laughed as I raised my fist he stopped "Okay! Okay! Let's go buy some then all right? You have money?"

"I can use my parents credit card. Let's go then." I said as I got out the door as Roxas does the same. I lock the door as I hear Roxas's phone as it played 'Pens and Needles' by Hawthorne Heights. I love that song! "I love that song!"

Roxas smiled "Really? I love the band. Hold on, it's my mom." He answered it and I took this time to spy on what he was wearing. He wore a white hoodie that was checkered board across his shoulders, red shirt underneath, dark jeans, with some red Vans. His messy blonde hair looked really good today as well as his super blue eyes. His smile and I could see he had a dimple-.

Whoa. Hold up Xion. Are you checking him out? I am! Oh god…if I am going to do this thing at least it was with a really hot guy.

"Hey Xi. My mom told me to watch my baby brother. You don't mind right?"

I shook my head "Naw. I didn't even know you had a brother. Let's see him." I smiled as we walked to Roxas house. It was huge. It was completely white against my black clothing so I was clashing.

Roxas told me to stay in the kitchen so I did. I was looking around and I opened the cabinets to see my favorite old time snack. Goldfish. I glanced around as I opened it to pour some in the palm of my hand. I took a couple in my mouth smiling. I need to buy some goldfish when we hit the store.

"You are…?"

I gasp as I turn to see an older woman, she had brown hair tied up with a pink bow, soft green eyes, and a sweet face. I am guessing this is Roxas's mother.

"H-Hey…I was just…um…" I stutter stupidly.

She smiled "Sorry if I sounded rude. My name is Aerith, Roxas's mother."

I smiled. Oh, she is nice. "Xion Simons. Nice to meet you. Sorry for raiding your food. Goldfish is my weakness." I joked.

Aerith smiled "Funny. That is Roxas's favorite snack too. Are you his girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

I felt my face flare "N-No! We are friends!"

She pouted, "Oh…it's been awhile since he took a interest in a girl is all. Roxas is a nice young man. My oh my, would you two make beautiful babies!" I wonder if she knew about Roxas's reputation at school. "When he checked in on me he sounded really happy. I'm guessing it is because of you because he hates babysitting. I have to go somewhere with my husband. Speaking of him, Zack!" She called.

What she said got my thinking. Me? He is happy because of me? He wasn't before? Mother's do know best. I look to see a tall, muscular, dark hair man that a scar on his face. Boy was he handsome. Roxas's father? Where did he get his blonde hair?

"I'm Zack Hikari, Roxas's stepfather. Nice to meet you." He smiled holding out his hand. Stepfather? (**A/N- Yeah I had to change it.**)

I smiled back shaking it "Xion, sir."

"Don't make me sound old. Call me Zack." He saw the Goldfish in my hand as he started to laugh, "Reminds me of Roxas. We once had to stop buying Goldfish because that is all he would eat."

I started to laugh "Really?"

Then Roxas comes down the stairs with a small boy, brown hair that stuck up, blue eyes, baby face, and he reminded me of this cartoon I use to watch. Mickey Mouse? I think so, the whole red shorts, and yellow shoes.

Roxas's has a stepfather? I did not know that. Who is Roxas's father? I pondered over this as I started to eat more Goldfish. Hmmm.

Roxas snatched the bag "Hey! Those are mine!"

"Don't be stingy!" I grab the bag back as I kick his shin as he fell in pain. I smiled at the parents "I got everything under control. Who is this?" I smiled bending down to look at the brown hair boy.

Aerith giggled, "I see that. I don't have to worry then. That is our Sora. Adorable isn't he?" She smiled. "Honey! We have to go!" She playfully pushed him as Zack laughed. Wait. Sora? Could it be that same boy that Kairi talks about?

Zack smiled "Let me talk to Roxas first. Rox. You up now?" He nodded his head outside as Roxas got up to follow him. I saw them talking outside and I could feel the tension by the way they were talking.

Aerith must've noticed I was staring outside "Roxas has been stressed lately. My ex-husband or Roxas's real father wants to spend time with Roxas sometime soon. Roxas's doesn't forgive him for ending us but it was the best decision. Please, keep doing what you are doing. I haven't seen Roxas at all relaxed until he is around you. It makes me happy. Take care of him." She smiled as she said goodbye to Sora leaving out. I was staring into space with the newfound information. Roxas didn't even tell me but we are barely friends so it makes sense I supposed. I'll ask him later.

Roxas came back with a troubled expression then saw me as he smiled "Ready to go?"

I smiled back "Then let's! Are we going to walk there?"

Roxas gave me an are-you-stupid look "No. I convinced my dad to give me the keys to his truck. So we are driving there! I am a pretty safe driver." He gave a secret smirk.

"Liar! You're a liar!" Sora pointed and I realizing he was holding onto my hand. He is so cute. "You drive like a mad person!" How old was this kid? He looked about ten years old.

I smiled "I believe Sora. I will remember to strap us tight if you are driving." Roxas gave a playful scowl as we went outside to Zack's truck. It was huge (maybe because I'm so short), silver, and a truck. I always loved trucks. I strap Sora onto the baby chair (Isn't he too old for that?), I go in the front seat putting on my seatbelt, as Roxas climbs in the driver's seat. I never knew how to drive but I want to learn now.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I thought Sora was just exaggerating.

I thought I could trust Roxas's driving.

I should never trust Roxas! I was holding onto the chair for my dear life. Roxas didn't stop at 'STOP' signs, he drove in a high speed, he made dramatic turns, and he looked completely calm. Sora was yelling at Roxas and I was yelling at Roxas but Roxas only turned up the volume to drown us out. Jerk (**A/N- I do have a friend who drives like that.**).

We finally arrived to the store as I got out the truck calling out "LAND!" I fell to the very ground as Roxas's got out the car then closing the door locking it.

He laughed, "Now you are being overdramatic. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes as we were heading inside when I remembered "Roxas! You forgot Sora in the car!" I smack him upside the head as Roxas sighed.

"I was hoping you would forget. Man. So close. I'll go get him. Get the cart and I'll meet you in the cleaning section." He then ran off.

I sighed shaking my head as I grabbed a metal cart going inside the store. Cleaning section? Where was that? Incase you never noticed, I never went shopping because I loathe shopping. It is such a waste of time so I would rather let my parents buy me stuff and shit. So I was wondering the whole store looking for the damn cleaning section! For Pete's sake where is it? If Roxas finds out then he will tease me non-stop. Oh god.

I finally found it because they have these little neat things called signs on each aisle. You learn something new everyday. I went over to the aisle to see a smirking Roxas with Sora right beside him.

Sora ran over to me as I picked him up putting him in the cart where you sit the children. I never knew what those were called. I still see smirking Roxas. Ignore. Ignore. !

He spoke in my ear "Took you awhile. Never been shopping? You are supposed to be a woman." What? Sexist pig!

I punch his arm "You are sexist! Let's just get the supplies and leave! It's already ten!" I frowned at him.

Roxas laughed, "I am joking! That really hurt. Violent!" We went around the cleaning section getting a mop, broom, laundry detergent, shampoo for me, duster, toilet scrubber, toilet cleaner, Windex, and lastly dish washing soap. Now we were fighting about the brands.

"I don't like Palmolive! I want Dawn!" I growled at him holding up a Dawn bottle. It was blue and had cute Penguins on it. I can Effing save the animals! What does Palmolive do? Nothing! I like Penguins.

Roxas smacked his head "This is better! Just get it!"

"No! I want to save the Penguins!"

"Screw the Penguins!"

I gasped "You monster! You just want to poach them! You Poacher!"

Sora could only sigh, "You two are attracting attention. Stop flirting. It's nauseating to watch the whole ride." He frowned.

I felt my face flame "What? We are not flirting! It's my munny so I am getting Dawn. Screw Palmolive!" I smirk as I put it down going off as Roxas followed grumbling with a pink tint on his face. "Don't tell me about flirting Sora. I know your relationship with a certain Kairi Lakers." I smirked.

Sora was so adorable when he blushed "I-I don't know what you are talking a-about." Aw. He was embarrassed.

I smirked "Uh huh. Kairi talks about you."

"R-really? What does she say?"

"I thought you didn't know her."

"I-I…Fine! I know her. What does she say about me?"

I smiled "That you are a really sweet guy." I kiss Sora's cheek as I laugh at his expression. I end up in the cashier line as I start to pay for all my stuff. Roxas was glaring at Sora for some strange reason. Whatever. We walk back to the car as I start putting it in the back all my stuff. I went the same car ride as I suddenly gasped. I forgot the Goldfish! Man…this sucks.

I sniff the air smelling cheese as I turn to see Roxas driving and eating Goldfish. He bought Goldfish? When was this? They were on his lap so I must head for the kill. Kill for now! I grab the bag as I start to chew some down. Roxas started to reach for them yelling to hand them over as I fought back. The car was moving like crazy until finally we reached Roxas's place.

I finally hand them over as I get out the car, unstrapping Sora putting him down, and grabbing some bags going to my apartment. I unlock the door putting down the stuff as Sora runs inside as he sits down on the couch seeing my DS as he started to play games on it. I smiled as Roxas came in with the rest of the stuff.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We started to clean and I felt at peace and not so alone. Roxas occasionally did things like finding my panties (why the hell was he in my room?), spraying me with Windex saying he mistaken me for a pile of dirt, and sometimes slacking off.

Within an hour we were done. I smiled seeing my new helpers of cleaning, a clean house, and Sora sleeping on the couch as Roxas picked him up. I couldn't help but smile at how cute Sora is.

I smiled "So are you parents home? Drop Sora off so I can get my skateboard. Though you don't have to come."

Roxas smiled "I want to. Yeah, they should so I'll be back."

"How do I know that?"

Roxas gave a secret smile as he gave me a red origami heart "Take this. It's a promise." He gave a slight blush seeing my dumbfounded expression as he quickly left with his brother.

I stared at the heart as a smile came on my face "…Thanks." Was this some sort of sign he liked me? No Xion. It's only been a week! He probably means this as friends.

I go and change into some black jeans, a Darth Vader T-shirt, and some purple shoes. I didn't realize I left my hair like this the whole day as I pulled it off brushing it down.

I didn't realize Roxas had come in because he scared me. In the end, he ended up on the ground. He should know better.

"So mean to me. After I cleaned your apartment and even gave you a ride. Now I am going to help you shop for a skateboard. Ungrateful." He gave a fake pout.

I rolled my eyes "One, I didn't ask you to participate into my cleaning. Two, I wanted to walk but we went inside your truck which by the way was life threatening. Three, you wanted to shop with me."

Roxas sighed "But I did it right? Let me hear a thanks."

I sighed back and smiled "Fine. Thank you Roxas for doing these things that I did not force you to do."

"It shows how giving I am."

"Uh huh. Let's go." I pushed him out the door as I lock the door. Roxas's truck was waiting and I felt fear. If I were to die, it wouldn't be by a car crash. I noticed Roxas's clothes had changed, he wore beige pants that were partially black, black shoes with red laces, black undershirt with some sort of star thing on it, white jacket with checker board again but the inside was red, and his hair in its usual messy style. He always wore that checkered wristband and rings.

Again! Stop checking him out! I need to stop doing that!

We went on the death ride and arrived at some shop called 'Skull Fire Skate Shop' as he parks. The place was huge with a flaming skull on it, it had a dark style, and I saw so many things inside. This place was so amazing.

I saw some cute guy at the counter, he had fire truck red hair that spiked, green eyes, two upside down purple triangles under his eyes, he had a lanky frame, and man that smirk was really sexy. Now I am allowed to check him out. Who is he? He wore a black jacket, red T-shirt, black jeans, and he was leaning forward on the counter.

"Hey Axel. This is Xion from what I told you about." He smiled. You talk about me? Why? Axel? Nice name. "Axel. Xion. Xion. Axel." He introduced.

I smiled "Hi. Is this the shop Roxas tells me about?"

He smirked "Depends. Are you that girl Roxas tells me about?"

My skin flushed "Um. Yeah, I am. This is a pretty sweet shop. You own it?"

Axel smiled "I do. It's a hit so far but I need some workers. Want a job?"

My eyes went wide "Seriously? Yeah!"

Axel smirked "I like you enough so consider yourself hired. Roxas didn't want to work here."

Roxas smiled "Maybe some other time. After I'm done with school then I can. All right?"

We started to talk and I learned that Axel is a guitarist, likes to skateboard, art is a hidden talent for him, he is smart in a good way, and likes fire. A lot. Axel Aguilera.

If I weren't going for Roxas I would totally go for him. That is until I learned he had a girlfriend. Dammit. Though how could I expect him to be single all his life? She works for the shop too.

Larxene Strife. She had short blonde hair with two pieces of hair sticking out like a bug, green eyes, almost as tall as Axel, and she was very demanding. She likes electricity. Weird. They fit each other though I must admit. She is the daughter of Cloud Strife and she goes on how serious he is.

Roxas and me look at skateboards as I try to pick one out. There were so many to choose from but I wanted one with an awesome design. One that called out to me. Which one though?

We were there for an hour until Axel came out with a new model he just made. It was white, with black strips that curves like flames sort of, black wheels, and the bottom had a black heart. I smiled as I took it "I want this one!"

Axel smiled "My first customer who buys it. You sure?" I nod as I pay him. We wave as he said he was going to tell Roxas the information about my job. We leave when Roxas then passes me some gloves. I stare at them giving him a questioning look.

Roxas blushed "I thought you might want some gloves. Let's go." He grumbled out and I couldn't help but laugh. I made him home and for once he drove safely. I was about to get out when Roxas grabbed me from leaving.

"What?" I asked him.

Roxas put a finger to shush me as he was watching from the window. I look over to see a tall blonde hair man at Roxas's house. Who was that? The man left into his black mustang off into the distance.

Roxas was silent.

I asked, "Roxas…Who was that?"

Roxas hit his head on the steering wheel "That…was my father. He wants to spend time with me but I always dodge it. He finally decides to be in my life and I don't want to face him. If I do then I don't know what I do." He whispered.

My eyes softened as I put my hand on his back "Roxas. You are going to have face him one way or another. Is that why you wanted to hang out with me so badly?"

Roxas stiffly nodded "Partially. I didn't want to face him and he never acknowledges me even if we are near each other. It's like I'm invisible."

"Maybe he doesn't know what to say either."

Roxas shrugged "I don't know. He broke my home but I guess I'm glad he is gone. I made a new family and I won't let him get inside my life to ruin it again."

"Roxas, you should give him a chance at least."

"Do you think so?" He looked at me. His eyes sparkled underneath the moonlight, Gah! I am sounding like some stupid novel.

I nodded smiling "Yeah I think so. He can't be that bad."

Roxas scoffed "So you say. He is so serious and it's hard to make jokes with him whatsoever." Serious? Where did I hear that? Who exactly was his father? Should I ask?

"Who is your dad Rox?" I look to him.

Roxas ran a hand through his hair "Cloud. Cloud Strife. He is our English teacher and Larxene is my sister."

My mouth was wide open. Whoa. Wait, what?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A shout out to everyone who review, favorited, and story alert my story!<strong>

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**Violentyetpretty**_

_**Nickie083100**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**TwinBlade9**_

_**animearlinefreak**_

_**xxxPLURxxx**_

**Dedication: Violentyetpretty**

**Thank you so much! Leave a review please! This chapter was sort of only Roxas and Xion but don't worry! We will see everyone else in the next chapter! Leave a review to make me happy!**

DID YOU KNOW…

To help me write this chapter was 'Nice Guys'- by TeeHee. You have to watch the video because it is hilarious. Even though it hardly had nothing to do with the chapter.

I use to not like Xion and Roxas but then I started to read fics of them because I was curious and got hooked. Then I played the game KH 358/2 Days (Was that the title?).

I might draw a Xion and Roxas doujin if I have time and maybe about this story. If I get a lot of reviews.

That reviews make updates go faster?

**Thanks for reading! –BOW-**


	5. Festivals, Doubt, and YOU

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Larxene and Roxas? I did not see the connection. At all. Well maybe. They were both kinda cocky but other than that…I can't see it. Cloud is Roxas's father? Our English teacher? No wonder Roxas looks like he is suffering in that class (not that I look at him or anything). I didn't know what to say. What should I say?

"I…gotta go. Night." I say quickly as I got out the car running back inside my apartment. How could I do that? He tells me something important and I bail out on him. Maybe because I know if I cross this line with him there will be no backing out.

I wanted to smack myself because I was being a coward. I was afraid of getting close to Roxas but who wouldn't? He broke hearts and maybe he pulled this same trigger with every other girl. I saw my phone light up and I saw the caller…Roxas.

Should I answer? He must be freaking out I bet. I did just leave him like some hobo who took some shit from him. Though I didn't.

My hand picks up the phone as I answer "Y-yeah?"

"Xion? You just left! Did I say something wrong?"

I ran a hand through my hair "N-no. I am just surprised you would say this to me, which is why I am questioning you. I bet you pulled this on every girl so I'm being careful." I said.

"…Xion…"

"Roxas. Stop. I need my sleep for tomorrow. Okay? Good night." I hung up as I hit my phone on silent. It was hard to believe him sometimes because well he isn't known to be the most honest guy. I am just afraid to take that step with him too soon.

Why did I feel disappointed by that thought? I need sleep. This is too much to handle. Even for a girl like me.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"_Hey Xi. Wanna go to the Haunted House?" Ven smiled. He smiled that sent shivers down my spine. It was the smile that said 'It is not a request'. I saw his friends surrounding him so I knew this act. _

_I hated haunted houses. Ven knew that so why was he doing this? I felt his fingernails dig into my arm. I was taking too long to respond._

_I smiled back "Y-yeah. I l-love to." No. I don't want to. Are you really this cruel? _

_We entered the dark house, I couldn't see my hands and Ven's hand was just like holding onto death itself. I found no comfort. I knew they were costumes but just seeing the blood and actually smelling it made me scared. Soon Ven was gone as I was left alone to defend for myself. Tears were gathering at my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed. I was being enveloped in darkness and felt myself fading. Where was I going? I see a hand but why was his hand so familiar? I'm reaching…_

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"AHH!" I half scream as I sat up on my bed. Oh god. I pulled on my damp hair and I saw there were deep scratch marks on my arms. At least I didn't bleed like last time. Mom flipped at that.

I felt myself shaking and I try to stop myself. Calm down. Why was I getting dreams all of sudden? Calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. I let out a half smile as I grabbed my towel to take a shower. That hand was reaching for me…I remember it. I now know why it was so familiar.

It was Roxas's hand.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We all planned to go to the one day Paupo Festival. I never have been there so they decided to take me there. It's traditional or something like that so I had to wear a Yukata. Gag me. I only wore this or actually…I never wore one before.

Olette and Naminé were at my house. Olette wore a pretty orange one, light pink flowers, and a green thing in the middle. Obi? I don't know. I'm new at this. Naminé wore a white one, black flowers, and an orange obi (I am going to assume it is. They keep throwing the word out there). Their hair was styled upwards but I hardly have any hair. It was short and cut very badly (Don't ask…hairdresser). They pulled me on a black Yukata, blue pink flowers all over, white obi, and tan sandals. They put extensions in my hair and put it up. This is what I lack to be a girl.

We all smiled at each other in the end as I brutally forced to make up on. It went sort of like this.

…

"Xion! It is just make up!" Olette

"No! It's going to be a bitch to take off!" Me

"Come on Xi. If you can pull it off then you can get Roxas closer." Naminé

"…" Me

"Come on Nam. Hold her down!" Olette

"NOOOO!" Me

…

That is how it went. In the end I did but I hate to admit it…I look pretty darn good with or without make up. Which reminds me, why was everyone going to meet at my place?

Olette crossed her arms "Because it is closer plus we are sleeping over here. Remember? I can help you take off the make up mask."

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes."

"Oh! I tend to talk to myself in my head. Where are the guys? It's already six! They say we take forever." I grumbled to myself.

Naminé was sitting on the couch reading one of my old magazines; Olette was eating my yogurt (dude. That's my yogurt), and then I heard a knock on the door. Must be the boys. I see that Pence wore a white, Roxas wore black and blue, and Hayner wore a black T-shirt with some black hakama pants.

Olette sighed "Hayner! What happen to shopping for a Yukata?" She crossed her arms.

Hayner smiled nervously "You see…I was going to yesterday until I saw this video game. It was new and the only one left. I had to have it! So you know the rest. I'm sorry babe! At least we kinda match." He soothed giving her a peck on her lips. Olette seemed to relax and give a smile. My eyes wander to Roxas as I see him with a bit pained look on his face.

"SOOOO…Did you guys bring your sleeping bags? I cleaned the area where you guys are sleeping." I said changing the subject. Olette and Hayner stop to listen what I had to say.

Pence smiled "Yeah. It's in the trunk of Roxas's car. Go get it Hayner since you seemed to be the only one with a girlfriend around here." I got to love Pence.

Hayner scowled "You bastards. Fine. I'll be back." With that he left out the door. I smile and I got my chance to see Roxas. He looked really good in the Yukata and his blue eyes stood out more today. Weird. I felt the tension between us as Roxas avoid giving me any eye contact.

I was about to ask him when Hayner came back. That was fast. He dropped the bags as he inhaled a huge lungful of air.

"All right! Let's go!" Hayner declared.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

When we jumped a thirty-minute train and got off…I was in complete awe. The festival was completely beautiful, the bright lights from all the games, stands having food, it was so brightly lit, and there were star shaped fruits as decorations. Olette told me they were paupo fruits but that is all she told me.

She also said something weird to me.

_Before we left, Olette grabbed me and smiled "Do you like Roxas?"_

_I felt my face lit "W-what? No! Why?"_

_Olette gave a knowing smile "He is different around you. Even when Roxas and me were dating…maybe tonight will change your mind." She gave a mischievous smile leaving me with a dumb look._

Change my mind? Change my mind about what? There is nothing to change my mind about! Why do I even doubt myself? It was just the beginning of the school year, a lot can happen. September weather certainly my favorite weather as I felt a slight breeze past by me.

I notice this was farther in the town. I don't think I didn't know anyone here beside my friends. Then I saw a familiar blue hair woman (the only one I know) and a tall brunette hand in hand walking. Aqua was wearing a dark blue Yukata and Terra wore a black red Yukata. Were they together? Are they supposed to be together was the right question.

"I'll be back guys." I said as I walked off in these sandals at the best I could. I almost tripped but I caught myself. I tapped Aqua on her shoulder as she turned around "Hey there." I waved as Aqua had a look of panic on her face. She released her hand from Terra and I saw that Terra had a frown placed on his face.

Aqua tucked her hair behind her hair "X-X-Xion! I didn't expect you to be here!"

I smiled "I can clearly see that."

Terra coughed to let us know of his presence "Xion. Good evening, I take it you are with your friends yes?" He can be so formal sometimes. I nod in response.

"Yeah. So you guys are together?" My eyebrows rose in a teasing manner. I can see that I flustered Aqua as her face turned red.

She shook her hands in front of her "N-No! We…Um…this is strictly professional!"

I made my voice sounding unconvinced "Uh huh."

Terra sighed, "Our relationship is complicated but nothing for you to worry about. We are…"

"A forbidden couple?" I finished for him as I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "I see no point in hiding it. I already know because I was going back to get my backpack the other time and you guys were all eating each other."

Aqua covered her face "I told you Terra! I told you I thought I heard something!" She fanned herself and looked at me "Please. Keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone you saw us here or anything okay?" I sighed deeply nodding.

Terra pulled a half smile "See you later then stranger." He waved as he pulled Aqua into the crowds as I lost them. Nice. Now I was in into their little secret. I hope this doesn't bite me later on.

I turn back to go find them but they were gone. Ah. Dammit. Where could they be? I start to search around the huge thing but I found no one. I left my phone at home so I couldn't really contact anyone. Brilliant.

I saw a familiar yellow spiked hair as I ran over "Roxas! Finally, I found you." I smiled as I grabbed his arm. "Ever leave me like that again and I'll hurt you!"

"Oh really?"

That voice.

My blood ran cold as I saw the man who I thought was Roxas turn at me holding that devious smile.

_Stay away from me._

_Run Xion!_

I couldn't control my thoughts as his smirk raised more "Xi. I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Xion! We found her guys!" Roxas called behind me and I turned around. Roxas had relief filling out on his face as he grabbed my arm. "I thought I lost you."

Ven.

I turned around and he was gone. Was it all just an illusion? Whatever. I won't let him ruin my night but he did shake me up a bit.

Roxas eyes flashed concern "Are you all right?"

I smile patting his cheek "I'm fine. I thought I saw someone. What are we doing first?" I asked. Roxas shot me a look as I pretend to ignore it.

Olette ran over "You never came back."

I frown "I did. You weren't there."

We started to argue over the facts until Pence broke it up by spraying us with 'Crazy String'. Wonderful Pence. You sure do know how to break a fight.

But start a new one.

"PENCE!" Olette and me yell.

Roxas starts to laugh until I shoot him a death glare "Okay. Let me help." He breathed and went over to me. It was completely normal for any girl's heart to speed up when an attractive guy comes way to close to you. I felt like Roxas can hear my heartbeat as he gave me a small glance then he smiled. He picked out the string as I felt my whole face burning. "Blushing are we?" He teased.

I punched his gut "I am not!"

Roxas only laughed "So does this mean we are cool?"

I smiled "Yeah. Sorry about my reaction though but yeah we still are cool."

"I told you that because I trust you. I feel like I known you my whole life."

I only snort, "You are a complete cheese machine."

"Only to you." He winked and in reaction I blushed.

Olette voice brought us back "You guys done flirting? We should all win prizes then head for the Ferris Wheel. Once that is done then we head to Xion's apartment for a sleepover."

I glared at Olette "I don't understand why my place still."

Naminé smiled "Roxas has family, Pence is too far, Hayner is too small, Olette and mine aren't suitable."

I sighed deeply as we all went forth to the all the stands. Roxas wouldn't leave my side for a single second and it flattered me a bit. Roxas won me a stuffed penguin and started to tease me because of the whole dishwasher soap incident. That jerk sometimes.

Do you ever get that feeling where you know someone is watching you? Even if you turn toward their direction they would turn the other way acting they weren't staring at you but you know they are. Yeah, I was getting that feeling. Could it be Ven? No. It couldn't be. It was a dream. Yeah. A dream.

Soon we got to the Ferris Wheel. We all know that cliché thing where Roxas and me would end up in the same one. Then we go up to the top, stare into each other's eyes and then kiss. Nope. The universe must hate me. Somehow I ended up in the back (I really had to use the restroom so I left) and I noticed there was an odd number. Would I end up in the ride alone? I saw Olette and Hayner macking it off, Naminé and Roxas talking (seemed serious. I was worried about Nams), and Pence with some pretty chick. This sucks! Soon it was my turn, as I got in the ride alone until that voice stopped my blood cold.

"Hold that ride! I'll be riding with her."

Oh god. I was going to die.

Why universe? What have I done?

"Xi. Hey there." He smiled.

"Ven." I stated firmly with a set frown on my features. Ven looked the same, dark blonde spiked hair, devious blue eyes, and a planted smirk, which I call the douche bag smirk, and a fox mask on the side of his head. Reminds me of Roxas so much.

Ven was across of me smiling "Why the tone?"

My eyes narrowed "You don't deserve any other." I snap back.

Ven only sighed "Look Xi. I didn't come here to mess with your life and be a total douche in your story. I wanted…to apologize."

The Ferris Wheel had stopped and I almost toppled over him. Apologize? APOLOGIZE? What had he been smoking?

"Who are you really?"

Ven rolled his eyes "Look Xi-!"

"Xion."

"After the whole bridge incident…I knew something was wrong in my life. I always knew but I never paid attention to it. I can tell you right now that the bridge incident was a complete accident. My friend or…ex friend tried to make me do it and he just pushed me and I end up pushing you. I'm sorry."

My mouth was fully open in complete shock. Well shit…I didn't expect this. Ven was one of my many douche boyfriends and I didn't think he gave a damn about me but apparently he does. He has a heart. I didn't detect lying but sincere in his eyes.

I shook my head "No. No! YOU…you are supposed to be the bad guy! You can't apologize because then I become the bad guy!" I practically yell at him.

Ven leaned back a bit at my shouting "What the hell are you talking about?"

I clutch my head "I can't forgive you! I can't…" I felt tears falling down my face. Damn, Olette will not forgive me for the makeup. "You haunt me. I can't trust people because of guys like you. I thought you were different but I can't. I can't forgive you."

"Then I will stick here until you forgive me. I will show you I am different."

My head shot up in surprise "Wh-What? Is that why you are here?" He nods and I shake my head "No! Go back home!"

Ven made a noise "No. You can't tell me what to do so I will stay in a hotel until you forgive me. I will stick by you until you do."

I groaned in frustration "VENTUS!" I yelled his full name but he was not budging. Urgh. Soon the ride was done as we stepped out to see Olette giving a holy-crap look, Pence giving an Is-that-Roxas look, Hayner giving a Roxas-Clone look, Naminé was staring at Ven, and Roxas eyes turned hard. Roxas glanced at me to Ven multiple times as if he was trying to decipher something.

Ven smiled "Hey. I'm Ven. I'm Xion's ex. Nice to meet you I'm guessing?" He questioned but it was more toward Roxas. I glared at Roxas as we started to silently communicate with our eyes.

'Stop with the death glares!' I glared.

Roxas eyes narrowed 'I am not giving death glares. I don't know the guy. Plus he is your freaking ex! You are acting all dandy about it.'

I give a disbelieving look 'Do I look dandy? No!'

Roxas eyes softened 'You didn't tell me you had exes'

My eyes softened back 'I thought when I ranted about your douche attitude it would kind of hit the point. You are so hardheaded. Be nice'

Roxas rolled his eyes 'No. I will be nice. Watch me.' His eyes turned a devious glint and he looked like Ven that mere second. I did not like this look.

Roxas offered his hand "I'm Roxas. That is Olette, Hayner, Pence, Naminé, and obviously Xion. Xion is my girlfriend." He grabbed my hand as he gave a kiss to it. My eyes were wide as saucers. What the hell are you doing Roxas? What the hell are you doing! I punched his arm hard and he laughed it off "She is shy about it."

Ven took Roxas's hand skeptically "Uh…Right. You two hit it off…literally. Xion, remember what I said. I will see you." He nodded to the group leaving off in the crowd. I grabbed Roxas shoulder steering him off.

"Come here…**sweetheart**…" I clenched my teeth as we were away from ear distance I glared at Roxas. "What was that?"

Roxas played dumb "What was what?"

Really Roxas? Really?

"With Ven! We are not an item! I made that clear! What were you trying to prove?" I threw my hands in the air.

Roxas then smiled a secret smile as he whispered in my ear "That you are mine." He gave a playful wink kissing my cheek then ran off before I could react. I held my cheek in complete shock but mostly anger. I belonged to no one! As soon as I get my hands on Roxas I will make sure he regret what he did.

Diabolical planning is needed.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We went back to my place in silence (only me and Roxas) while the others chatted about the whole event. It was eleven at night. What should I do to Roxas? Poison him? Beat him to a pulp? Draw on his face?

Or just forget the whole event and admit that I liked it?

Never.

Olette helped me remove my make up, hair, and basically everything until I was bare. Bare never felt so good. I grabbed my pajamas going in comfort. Everyone set up their things on the floor and I went to my bed. Psh. Screw you guys. I will not have a bad back when I wake up in the morning.

That is until I was being dragged by Olette and Naminé back to where they were. NOOO! I was being dragged to hell. I struggled but stopped knowing it was useless. These were two pretty strong girls than I judged them for.

Olette had a smirk on her face holding a flashlight "Heh. We are going to play 'Truth or Dare'. Ready?"

No.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: I wonder what Roxas and Namine were talking about? HMMMM. Sorry I took so long! It was literally a battle to get this thing updated no joke. I am so sorry! So sorry! Forgive and Forget? Okay, everyone! Listen up, school is coming for me so it might be harder to update but I will try! Also…**

_**The Truth and Dare. **_

_**I want to hear what diabolical things you have in mind. You can say two things. One truth and one dare or two truths or two dares. Etc. Get my point? Please put in your review! :D Thanks guys**_.

**SHOUT OUT TIME.**

**Violentyetpretty**

**Terra ForceXIII**

**TwinBlade9**

**nickie083100**

**Takamira**

**KC-Chan13**

**Meeee()**

**xxxPLURxxx**

**RSV**

**Thank you all for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing! Makes me happy! I never got this many reviews before so it makes me a happy girl! Please review again! Remember to choose your truth and dare! :D I do not hate Ven (To make this clear).**

Dedication: **Violentyetpretty**


	6. Truth and Dares involves Police

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

How did I end up in this situation?

We were so going to get into so much trouble for this.

Dammit Hayner!

I was in a car with Jack Sparrow wannabe, failed clown, and some dirty blonde.

"Ready Xi? You are white as a ghost." He joked.

Shut up Roxas.

I am in no mood for you especially because I know how you drive. This is twice as dangerous than it originally was. I hate you HAYNER!

Probably wondering what happen? Let's go back a few.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-Few hours ago-…-…-…-…-…-…-

I stared at Olette as she had most of the lights off with the flashlight in her hand. Olette is one scary chick at times.

Olette smiled "We all know the rules for Truth or Dare correct? Answer honestly. I can detect a lie so don't even try it." She glared at me. What did I do?

Pence raised his hand "Can I make a dare to someone first? Please-e!" He begged and Olette sighed.

"Fine. Shall we let them choose or spin the bottle?"

Pence smiled "I say choose!" He looked at everyone carefully and I try not to become obvious. I would hate to be picked first. "Hayner! Truth or Dare?"

Hayner huffed with a smirk "Dare of course! Lay it on me!"

Pence scuffed his hair "All right…I dare you to go make a huge scene over by that local pizza hut. When I say huge scene I mean it. Make up whatever you need to! We will all watch you do it and Roxas can help you." He smirked.

This should be fun. Is my phone charged for video? Ah. Yes it is.

Hayner narrowed his brown eyes "Really? I'm asked to make a fool myself?"

Roxas frowned pursing his lips "Why do I have to make a fool of myself too? Can we wear costumes at least?"

Pence thought about it then smiled "Fine but I have to choose. Let's go! I know this place that is open twenty-four hours." He smiled as we all went out with our Pj's like some freaks.

We walked on foot to the shop that Pence was talking about and it was Costume-R-Us with a sign that said 'Open' on the door. We all entered inside as I saw the brown walls, dark lighting giving an eerie feeling, then twinkling of music.

"Hello?" Pence half yelled until we were scared out of our wits at some one eyed man that looked like a pirate hanging at the ceiling.

What the…

He jumped down to our presence "Welcome to Costume-R-Us. I am Xigbar, the assistant manager. Need something?" He smiled a toothy smile. Creepy.

Pence smiled "Hey Xiggy. I need some costumes for some huge dare. Got some?"

They started to chat as I drifted off. I looked at all the masks, costumes hanging on the ceiling, and the glass cases. Wow. This is really a neat shop.

"Hey Xion."

I turn to Roxas voice to see a scary face in front of me. I half yelled and Roxas started to laugh taking off the mask. Bastard.

Roxas smiled "You are too fun to mess with. You talk big but you are scared of the littlest thin-oof!" I kicked his shin as he fell to the ground.

Xigbar showed two costumes "I have this clown costume which I will do the makeup free, Jack Sparrow costume with fake facial hair, and this Link Costume. That is all I have to give right now." Pence mused staring at them.

Olette grabbed me pulling my aside "Truth or Dare Xion?"

I furrow my brows "What? It's not your turn!"

"So? Pence is taking long. Choose!"

"…Truth." I did not want to pick dare yet. I'd be dragged with those fools.

"Tell me about Ven."

I sighed pulling on my hair "Really? Okay. As Ven stated, he is my ex." Olette raised her eyebrows waiting for more "Ven and me used to go out until I moved away. He did some…things in the past that I rather not talk about. He wants my forgiveness so he is supposedly going to hang around me until I forgive him."

"What did he do?"

I turn to see Roxas closely listening to our conversation. Shit. Did he hear the whole thing? Roxas was too close for my liking.

My mouth went dry "I…"

Olette cut me off "That is all I want to know!" She smiled. Thank you Olette. I owe you…nah. You made me say it. Payback.

"Truth or Dare Ollie?"

Olette blinked "Um. Dare I supposed." She looked nervous for some reason. Did she think I ask about Hayner and her in front of Roxas?

I smiled "I dare you to join with Hayner and Roxas. You will wear the Link costume!"

Olette opened her mouth then closed it but only opened it again "What? I can't humiliate myself!"

Roxas started to laugh, "This is will be fun."

Roxas dressed as Jack Sparrow, Hayner was the clown, and Olette dressed in Link. Too hilarious. I took a quick picture with a smirk on my face.

Naminé went up to Roxas "Wow. That costume really suits you. Let me fix the thing on your head." She started to fix the bandanna. They looked so casual together. If I were just a bystander, I would assume they were a perfect blonde couple. I thought Naminé was shy towards Roxas but now they are talking.

What happen at that Ferris Wheel?

I was feeling funny just seeing them so close. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them and I forced myself too as we left the store to head to the local Pizza hut, Kingdom Bites Pizza Hut.

Pence, Naminé, and me had to wait outside the Pizza hut to watch the whole thing. Pence went on a different side for a different view. Maybe I can talk to Naminé now.

I look over to her "Truth or Dare?"

Naminé blinked innocently "Truth."

"What did you and Roxas talk about in the Ferris Wheel?"

A cold wind past by us as I stared at her. Naminé fiddled with her fingers trying to find a way to answer me. Her cheeks were red and it made me question more to what Roxas did to her.

Naminé licked her lips "W-Well…We resolved our issues with each other. He wants to…start over."

Start over? Start over? What?

My confused expression gave myself away "…"

Naminé tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "We…are talking Xion." She showed me a secret smile that made me question for a second until the word sunk in.

What was that horrible breaking sound in my head? I shouldn't feel anything. I knew Roxas was just leading me on and joking with me…if I knew then why does it hurt? Damn you Roxas. I thought Naminé wanted revenge or maybe she really wanted Roxas back all along.

I put on a fake smile "Be careful all right?" I direct my attention to inside the hut as I saw Roxas and Olette trying to fake kill Hayner with a plastic sword. I didn't feel that joyous anymore. I felt like throwing up.

I walked to Pence "Hey. I'm not feeling well. Tell them I will be back home."

Pence nodded "Feel better all right?" His eyes show concern as I nod.

I walk back home slowly trying to gather my thoughts. What was happening to me? This is why I didn't want to be friends with Roxas. He reminds me too much of Ven, he is a huge flirt, and likes to lead people on. Not that I was being lead on or anything.

'_I'm in love with you_

_They trying to pull me away_

_They don't know the truth_

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding'_

Who was singing? Curiosity got the best of me as I walked to the sound to see some dude singing by the river with a sitar. That is an unusual instrument. I sit a couple of feet away from him listening in.

His melodic voice brought me back "Enjoying yourself?" He turned halfway towards me. I saw his green eyes from the darkness, dirty blonde hair that styled in a mullet I believe, and his jacket was rumbled as his sitar sat on his lap. I have to stop checking this people out.

I smiled "You can say that. You play here often?"

He shrugged with a half smile "Recently. What's a girl doing here at the night?" He got up wiping the grass off of him as I stood up also. Damn all the tall people. He was tall and I can see that he had a cute boy face.

"We are playing Truth or Dare so yeah."

His eyes widened "No way! Really? I love that game! I was supposed to meet someone actually but he hasn't come yet. I want some time to kill. Mind if I join the game?"

I raise my eyebrow "I don't even know your name."

He stuck out his hand "Demyx Torrents."

I let out a small laugh "Xion Simons." I took his hand shaking it and he had cool hands like…not too hot or too cold.

Demyx stared at our hands with a small blush "Mind letting go?"

I quickly release as I felt a dark blush "S-sorry! Um…I think my friends are over there so you can come. Let's go." I wave him over as we both head. Usually I wouldn't go up to any stranger but he seemed nice enough.

Roxas came running over to me "Hey! You were gone for a long time. Where did you go?" He then glanced at Demyx with a frown. "Who is this?"

I forced a smile "I was feeling sick is all. This is Demyx." I grabbed his arm. He has a nice arm.

Demyx smiled "Yo. I was wondering if I could play with you guys."

Olette and the others came rushing by "Whose this?" I snorted at Olette's outfit as she gave me a glare. I avoided eye contact with Naminé.

"Everyone. Meet Demyx. He wants to play. Mind if he does?" They all nodded. We were just asking to be kidnapped by strangers but oh well. We are too friendly for our own good. Roxas kept glaring at him.

I pinched his ear hard "Stop it or I will stick that sword up your ass." I threatened him as he yelped in response. I let go as he rubbed his ear.

Hayner smirked "Truth or Dare Roxas Xion?"

Roxas smirked "Dare."

My eyebrows shot up "Ummm…Dare…I guess." Why did I have to be paired with Roxas on this dare? Ugh. I have a sick feeling.

Hayner had a wild smile that kind of creeped me out "I dare you both to get a car and smash mailboxes for three blocks then come back!"

Pence raised his hand "Question! How are you going to do that when no one wants their car smashed?" Hayner cursed.

Demyx smiled "You can use mine but I have to tag along. My car is old anyways." He shrugged and Hayner smiled which looked creepy considering his clown makeup.

"Brilliant! Let's go! Roxas you are driving!"

Oh shit.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

This is how I ended up here.

We were barely getting in the car as Hayner held a video camera in his hand to record this. We were so digging ourselves to jail.

"Don't be so tense Xi."

I glared at him "Shut. Up."

His blonde brows furrow "Are you all right? You been acting mean to me lately."

Hayner joked "Doesn't she always? She has the balls to actually hit you and not fall for your charm."

Demyx let out a laugh "Really? I thought they were together?"

It was completely silent.

Thanks Demyx.

I face palm myself "Far from it. We are just friends besides he has a girlfriend."

Roxas turned over to me quickly "Who told you that?"

I turn to the window as I snap at him "Let's get this over with."

It was silent again as Roxas turns on the car and backs out of the parking space. I see the others waving at us. I am so dead. I will die.

The rest was history as soon he started to drive down the blocks hitting mailboxes as they crashed down. Hayner and Demyx were laughing their butts off as I was gripping the armrest with my life.

Hayner smiled "Let Xion have a spin on the wheel."

I shook my head "Hell no! I don't even know how to. No!"

Demyx poked me "Come on! We only have one more block. How hard can that be?"

Very hard Demyx.

Soon I was behind the wheel staring at all the controls. They were all very confusing as everyone was waiting. Hayner kept making smart remarks about how I couldn't drive a simple car. Roxas leaned over to me "Let me teach you."

I felt my hands shaking "I-I can do this. It's simple. Right?"

Roxas let a loose smile "Suit yourself. Try not to get us into a crash all right?"

Very funny Roxas. Hilarious.

I turn on the car and I follow instructions from the others. Soon I was driving a little bit but then I hit the gas pedal too hard as the car forwards itself going into everyone's lawns making dirt smears, knocking and breaking garden gnomes, and eventually I crash one mailbox.

"STOP THE CAR!" Roxas practically screams like a girl as the two others were. I was too much in shock for me to actually scream along with them. It was entertaining that they were screaming like girls. Thank god for Hayner bringing a camera.

I finally stop the car near a river. How did I get here? Everyone walked out as they threw up. Dang. I wasn't going that fast was I?

Demyx held his stomach "Never again…"

Hayner sighed holding the ground "How much I missed you…"

Roxas eyes went wide "…Did you park the car?"

Park?

Oh crap. Demyx ran after his car as it hit down to the river splashing everyone in water. This is why I don't drive. Demyx stared at the car in shock, as everyone was speechless. Wow. This was one crazy night.

Soon police lights were hitting at us.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I was once again with a failed clown, wannabe Jack Sparrow, and a dirty blonde. How were we going to explain this situation?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We were all in the police station waiting for our guardians to pick us up. Demyx had left once he saw the lights saying 'Run! Run away!' He was a smart man. Hayner had his parents pick him up and soon it was just Roxas and me. I was still mad at him. He says we are friends but he fails to tell me he is dating Naminé again?

"Roxas. Truth…or Dare?" I ask him.

Roxas chuckled "I had enough Dare. So truth."

"Are you dating Naminé? If so, why?" I whisper.

It was silent.

Roxas ran a hand through his hair "…I am. I am because I have my reasons."

"That is not a answer."

He frowned "Because…because I feel like I owe her a second chance." I felt like he was not telling me the whole truth but I didn't feel like hearing anymore. "I didn't tell you because you were too protective over her so I thought you freak out."

I glared at him "Of course I freak out! You broke her heart and now you are going out with her again!"

Roxas shrugged "Naminé said okay so she knows what she is getting herself into. It's my turn now, Truth or Dare?"

I knew if I pick truth then he would ask me about Ven most likely. I didn't want to talk about him. Dare seems good at the moment.

"Dare."

Roxas smiled "This is Roxas's Dare so I have three dares for you." I made a shocked expression and he smirked continuing "One, if we ever do get back home then you are sleeping with me. Two, if I say something or suggest anything then you are not allowed to deny it. Three, I want you to get of Ven somehow. I don't like having some weird twin looking like me."

My mouth was open in shock still then I shot back "NO! Don't you have a _girlfriend_ to sleep with?" I hissed out.

Roxas smirks "Who says I can't have two?" That earned him a punch in the arm. Dammit for picking dare.

I growled, "I'll do it but don't think I'll do it nicely. I will castrate you in your sleep. The third one might be a problem though but I will try."

Roxas face lit up "Great. If I do die in my sleep then you will be the last thing on my mind." I was about to respond until Roxas's mom came by to pick up Roxas's and me. My parents couldn't make it so I had to pick a ride with Roxas's mom.

We got in the car as Aerith fixed the rear view mirror to look at me "Hey Xion. I'm pretty sure your mother will chew you out so I won't. Roxas will get it when he gets home. That is dangerous what you kids did!" She shook her head.

Roxas sighed "Please save it for later…"

Aerith frowned "I don't know what you see in him sometimes, Xion. Roxas is a good man but a reckless driver with reckless friends. Roxas likes to take risks."

I blushed "Um…Roxas and me are friends. Remember?"

Aerith smiled "Right. Right. I keep forgetting! You two are so cute together so it's hard for me to remember that you two aren't."

"Mom…" Roxas warned.

Aerith only giggled "Okay. Okay."

Soon she dropped us off and we went inside my apartment. Everyone was asleep already. I smiled and tiptoed to my bed but with Roxas following me. Great. I almost forgot. Roxas is such a pervert sometimes.

Roxas smiled "Get comfortable."

I glared pressing myself to the wall "Then I suggest you get out because I won't be the whole time you are here."

Soon strong arms wrapped me around and I realize that Roxas was holding me. I elbow nudge him to get away "You said sleep with you so you are not allowed to touch me." I whispered in a snappish tone.

Roxas only chuckled in my ear "You have a small bed so that will be hard won't it?" I bet he tried this on so many girls. I wonder how they felt because right now I feel down right uncomfortable.

I smack his chest and I gasp, "You're not wearing a shirt? What is wrong with you?" I half whisper yell at him turning around to face him. Wrong move. I got a good glimpse at his body as my eyes set on his face or tried to anyways.

"I don't like sleeping with my shirt on so sue me. This is going to be a long night so I suggest you…relax." With that he wrapped his arms around me in a tight grip. Damn you Roxas! Just close my eyes Xion.

Close my eyes.

It will be over soon.

My god he smells really good.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the late update. School is literally killing me. College Algebra is no joke with homework on the first day of school. Urgh. Thank you for all the suggestions for the Dare's and Truths. Yes, Naminé and Roxas. Didn't see that coming but is there something behind it? Hmm. I also made a new story so if you like Larxene and Axel romance then look it up! Thanks! :D**

**Shout out:**

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**CartoonCalvin**_

_**Takamira**_

_**roxasXxion**_

_**xxxChaoticHarmonyxxx**_

_**RSV**_

_**nickie083100**_

_**()**_

_**KHlover34**_

**Thank you all favoriting and reviewing!**

**Dedication: Violentyetawesome.**

**Leave a wonderful review to tell me your thoughts. Thank you! **


	7. Rumors and Lies

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I heard my alarm go off in some far away part in my mind. It was struggling to just move when I realized something was preventing me to move…or rather someone.

I opened my eyes to see I was face to face with Roxas's face. I believe I was holding my breath because he looked so peaceful. His lashes were down creating a shadow, his mouth was parted slightly, and he looked completely calm where he was.

Too bad I wasn't.

I finally breathe as I started to nudge him "Mo-Move Roxas." I growled elbowing him but he didn't move a single muscle. What the hell Roxas! "Roxas move or I will make sure you won't have any children!" I half yelled at him. His lips turned upward in a smirk and held me tighter that I couldn't breathe.

This bastard was awake!

"Calm down Xion. Can't we stay in today? I'm tired~" Roxas opened one blue eye to stare at me with that fake innocent look.

I growled "No! I am not missing school so get your ass in gear. Release me Roxas!" I hissed at him.

Roxas just chuckled "And why would I do that?"

"One, we have school. Two, your shirtless, which reminds me that you never put one on! Three, I won't make you breakfast…I mean the others!" I quickly added.

Roxas creased his forehead in thought "Hmm…Fine. I always wanted to see you cook. You couldn't even have cleaning supplies."

I glared daggers at him "Shut up." I felt Roxas kiss my forehead playfully as i punched his arm. He just laughed and i struggled to get out of his grip. Damn your strong arms!

After a whole ten minutes later I was released from his clutches. I quickly showered and such as I went out to see Naminé and Roxas cooking in the kitchen. It was such a weird scene for me. I didn't like the couple to be completely honest…just so Naminé won't get hurt of course.

Soon we were all rushing out my place to head to school. This all seems so foreign to me. I never had a group of friends to laugh with, joke with, sleepover with, and be late to class with. For once, I felt complete and that nothing could stop me.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I always had a problem with rumors.

Maybe it was the way I looked at people, my appearance, attitude, or maybe it was just that I was hanging out with Roxas. I think the last one.

I was walking to the restroom when I heard a couple of girls talking rather loudly. I didn't think much of it until my name popped up.

"_Xion really needs to stop hanging off of Roxas. She looks pathetic and desperate after him."_ A sugar too sweet voice said.

"_Roxas is with Naminé though, didn't you hear?"_ A gruffer girl voice spoke.

"_I don't mind her. They look like a angelic couple, don't you think?"_ This one was a bubbly voice.

"_They are cute together."_ Sugar too sweet said.

"_Someone told me that Xion is the mistress or the second girl with Roxas."_ Bubbly voice said.

"_I wonder what Xion did for THAT to happen. I bet it was blackmail."_ Gruff girl voice quipped.

"_Certainly not for her body!"_ Sugar too sweet cackled.

"_What a slut. The new kids are always the annoying ones. Why can't she get a life?" _Gruff girl spoke with a 'tsk' at the end.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I ran back to my class feeling a familiar sinking feeling deep in me. It was happening again just like in my other school.

_You are alone_

_No one wants you_

_Throw it all away_

I tried to push the thoughts away as I just landed myself to the nearest wall falling down. I felt the tears run down my face as I gripped my skirt trying to calm myself down. Why of all days was this happening?

_You are never first_

_No one wants you around_

_Do it_

"Xion?"

My eyes went wide as I knew whose voice it was. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in English class. Though so was I.

"Xion. What's wrong?" He whispered as he sat down beside me but I didn't move my head away from my lap. I didn't want him to see me. Not like this. "I saw you run past the classroom so I ran after you."

He touched my arm as I shoved him away. I knew why this was happening. It all made sense now. The stupid dare. I bet he told everyone and now it's spreading like a wildfire. I glared at him.

"You…"

Roxas blinked with a confused expression "…me?"

"You! You did this! Everyone in the school is talking about me being a total skank because of you!" I stood up pointing at him. I lost all my control at this point.

Roxas stood up also "Me? Why the hell are you blaming me?"

"The stupid dare! Who did you tell! WHO DID YOU TELL?" I practically screamed at him.

"All I did was told a few of my friends-!"

"It's all your fault! Your friends will of course spread these lies and I can't even deny them! You are a total idiot!"

"Hey! You need to cal-!"

"The hell you tell me to calm down! It's happening all over again! The stupid boy, the stupid school, and you are the problem!" I couldn't stand that stupid confused look on his face as I just rushed past him. I felt the whole school talking about me and it hurts not to say anything.

I made it through lunch but Roxas was not present. I didn't do anything. He should've known better. I bitterly stared at my food until I felt the wet trail of tears go down. Why was I crying? I shouldn't cry. It's for a stupid reason.

Olette and Naminé took me outside to calm me down. They didn't understand.

"Please. Calm down Xi. You are shaking." Olette spoke as she rubbed my back. Tears were gone but I still felt so bitter.

It was the look on Naminé's face that ticked me off.

"Xion…" She spoke softly.

I got up as I pushed her "Stop. Giving. Me. That. Look! I don't want your damn concern. Why don't you go to your rumor starting boyfriend!" I seethed at her.

Naminé stumbled back a bit "Xion. You are angry. Just please calm down…Trust me, Roxas is-!"

That was all it took me. She sounded like Roxas, defended Roxas, and she was dating him.

A loud noise pierced throughout the air.

I didn't know who I was anymore at that point. I felt everything was tumbling down for me as I saw Naminé fall to the ground clutching her red cheek and Olette running to her side. I knew it was too good to be true.

Olette green eyes glared at me "What the hell is wrong with you? That was no reason to hit her! You keep hurting people-!"

I laughed in her face "I'm hurting people? I'm hurting people! What about the truth about you and Hayner huh! Roxas's doesn't even know that you were practically cheating on him with his best friend! You lied to him! Don't even try to-!"

"Xion. That is enough." I turn to see Terra as he caught my wrist "Come on. I think we need to have an early session. Aqua, will you help them?" He spoke in a calm voice as his eyes locked with hers for a brief second. I felt envy for their smoldering love for each other. Aqua nodded running over to them.

I was tugged into Terra's office. I sat on the chair as I stared at my feet. I didn't want to see that disappointed gaze.

_You always disappoint_

_Never will you be perfect_

"Xion…" He started to talk but I tuned him out. I didn't want to hear it. I know I failed. I held my head between my knees trying to block everyone out. No one to trust. How was I so stupid to let Roxas pull me in for a dare and then for him to keep it a secret? How stupid was I to actually trust him?

I was supposed to break his heart. I will break it. I will smash it into little pieces. I felt a bitter smile grace me knowing what to do. I knew what to do.

I was sent home so I walked slowly kicking imaginary rocks to the side. Those girls' words kept repeating in my head like a damn echo in a cave.

"_Xion…looks so pathetic…"_

"_Xion is such a slut…Why can't she get a life?"_

"_Xion is…the second girl."_

"Xion…"

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear you! Go away!" I yelled then I realized it was Kairi.

Shit.

Her eyes started to water down her little cheeks "I-I'm…Sorry!" She cried as she ran past me and I turned around to try to stop her but the words wouldn't come out my mouth. I felt like such shit today. I was hurting everyone and I hate that Olette was right.

I found myself near the river where we drowned Demyx's car. I wonder where he went. Everything was perfect yesterday. I felt complete.

I sat on the grass staring out in the river. The wind blew on my face then came rain pouring down hard. I was soaked but I didn't want to get up. Soon the rain stopped as I looked up to see familiar blonde hair.

"Rox-oh."

Ven held the dark blue umbrella for me and I realized he was dressed in a black jacket, dark jeans, and converse. Ven and Roxas looked so much the same it was scary.

"Wanna talk?"

"I'm asked this time?" I spat.

Ven frowned and he sat down by me still holding the umbrella over us. "Okay. I deserved that."

It was complete silence except the rain pouring down. I felt so suffocated that is until a low chuckle erupted my thoughts.

"Did you go for Roxas because he looked like me?" He flashed a warm smile.

I felt my cheeks turn red "What? No! We aren't even together." I frowned. Screw the dare. I don't care.

Ven poked my cheek "You changed."

I swat his hand away "What are you babbling on about?"

He smiled "You changed is all. I can see it."

It was silence once again. It felt so weird to talk to Ven like this. He was so mean to me when we were alone and left so many scars.

"I'm sorry…I know it's not enough but I am." His low voice spoke.

I turned to him swiftly "Y-You're sorry? I have been mentally damaged because of you." I frowned but I was half joking. I met eyes with Ven and I felt everything wash away from me. "…I forgive you, Ven.," I whisper.

Ven eyes went wide then they softened "Thank you…" I saw him fading as my brow furrow in complete confusion. What is my imagination? I reach towards him but then his whole form disappears. All that was left was the umbrella. It fell limply and soon the rain stopped.

I looked at the spot where Ven once was and tiny daisies were forming at that particular spot. Did Ven die? Was that a spirit? No. I don't think so.

That is just crazy.

I got up walking back home and I couldn't help but turn back and smile. I can almost imagine Ven waving at me with a real sincere smile.

The next day was no better than yesterday. Rumors lifted more but I ignored them this time, my friends were nowhere to be found, but Pence was waving at me. I walked up to him smiling seeing a friendly face.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Hey."

"Hey Xi. Everyone is so tense. I wonder why."

It was my best guess that Pence didn't know what had happened yesterday.

I frowned "You…You shouldn't hang out with me. You wouldn't want to when you find out." I whisper as I ran off to my first class.

Zexion looked up from his papers "Early everyday but somehow I doubt that is the case today." He spoke looking at me.

I wipe my hand on my face "…no." I exasperated as I sat on my seat.

Zexion said nothing as he continued checking papers until the class filed in one by one then I remembered that Naminé always sat by me. I turned toward Naminé as she flinched her body away.

"Nams…" I said but she didn't respond.

I had a feeling this would continue for today or maybe just forever.

Class was painfully slow until the bell ring and Naminé ran out of there as if her life depended on it. I saw the bandage on her cheek and guilt washed over me.

What was I going to do?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Yeah. Kind of angsty huh? Sorry about that everyone but it was potential for it's own reasons. The next chapter might explain what will happen with all her friends and it will be good! Don't worry your socks off! It is shorter than other chapters and please forgive me~ Xion was panicking because it was like her old school from where she left. Thought I should tell you if some people didn't understand. **

**Also, the whole Ven thing. Yeah, my friend thought he should be some kind of spirit so i made him into a spirit. I don't much believe in them but Ven is not coming back. Sorryz if i confused you all.  
><strong>

**Question: What kind of scent should Roxas have? I been thinking about it and I think he needs a distinct scent no? **

**Shout out time!**

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**TwinBlade9**_

_**KHlover34**_

_**RSV**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**nickie083100**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**Starowner**_

_**Baby Joe**_

**Dedication: Violentyetawesome**

**Thank you all for favoriting, reviewing, story alerting, etc. Makes me so happy! Like you would believe! It's Friday so Xion and Roxas plushies for you all * Throw Them ***

**Leave a review! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Forgivness is never easy nor is paper

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I didn't know what to do.

I basically had no one and this was just the beginning of the school year.

I needed to resolve somehow. I need to resolve but how?

"Xion."

I looked up to see Terra staring at me "I'm sorry. What?"

Terra crossed his arms "All right. Talk. What's up with you? I'll listen." His eyes stared at me as I tucked a piece of black hair behind my ear.

Should I? He probably call me horrible but that's his job to listen to my problems right? It shouldn't be so hard. I suck a huge pit of air as I told him everything that happened recently. He just nodded and it looked like he was really listening.

"Now I don't know what to do. Naminé doesn't even want to look at me, Olette refuses to talk to me or look at me, Hayner is following his girlfriend's ways, and Roxas. Roxas has been trying to talk to me but I couldn't do it. It felt like my old school and I couldn't take it…" I groaned out laying my head on the chair.

Terra took awhile to answer, "You should apologize. Get them together and apologize. Listen to what Roxas has to say and apologize." I knew what he said was right but it was easier said then done.

I smiled "Yeah, I think I will do that…do you believe in spirits?" I looked over at Terra.

Terra was thrown off by the question "Spirits? Yes, I suppose so. Why?"

I shrugged "What do you know about them?"

"I know spirits won't leave earth until they complete their sole duty. They can choose who can see them and erase their memories. They can do a lot of things." He mused. Where did he get this information?

"I think I was visited by a spirit because I needed to forgive him. If I forgave him then he could leave off happily. His name was Ven."

"Ven?" Terra said. "Blonde spiky hair and blue eyes?" I nod as his eyes flash something but I didn't catch it. "I knew him. He was the one that got Aqua and me together. He died this year in a car accident…I didn't know you knew him." His voice sounded sad. "I'm glad he is now happy." He had a sad smile.

Ven knew Aqua and Terra? I felt a connection to Terra at that moment. I nod "He is happy…"

We stood in complete silence until my session was over. I didn't know Ven died. Does that explain why I only saw him that one time then he made everyone else see him? I wonder if I ask the others if they remember him. I will just ask Pence.

Soon it was lunch and Pence waved. Didn't he know?

"Don't you hate me?"

Pence shrugged "I'm sure you had a bad day. Just apologize okay?" He smiled. Pence was always so kind to me.

"Do…do you remember Ven?"

Pence expression scrunched "Ven?"

"Yeah. He looked like Roxas."

"Maybe because it was Roxas?"

"Ven was at the festival!"

"Xi…you are scaring me. There was no one that I remember named Ven. I have a great memory."

I left it at that. So Ven did erase their memories of him. Why am I the only one who remembers? Probably because I was the sole reason he was still here. I saw my friends at another table laughing, joking, and well looked so happy without me. I needed to apologize like Terra said.

I got up going to their table as Pence followed me "…"

Their talking stopped, as I felt so awkward. I really do hate apologizing.

Pence nudged me with a go-on look.

I take a breath "Look…I'm sorry. Naminé, I'm sorry for saying stupid things and just hurting you. It was unnecessary and I should earn ten times what I did to you. Olette, I'm sorry for saying things I shouldn't because it wasn't in my place to. Hayner…I didn't do anything to you but you are defending your girlfriend so yeah. Roxas, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I want to hear what you have to say. I hope you forgive me." I whispered.

Olette pursed her lips "Give us a day to think about it."

I nodded stiffly as I saw Roxas get up from his seat going outside. I follow him as I give Pence a passing glance then going off. I stared at Roxas's back for an infinite amount of time until he turned around. He looked like a hurt puppy.

"Xion, you have nothing to be sorry for. I didn't know what came over me when I said that. I'm sorry."

I blinked as I raise my eyebrow "It's all right. So both of us are sorry then?" I smiled a bit at him.

Roxas nodded "But of course. Olette holds grudges but it will pass and Naminé will definitely forgive you."

"Right. I sure do hope so…I feel so awkward now." I let out a short laugh as I scrunch my hair.

Roxas shook his head "We should rid the tension. How about I treat you? I'm sure you can fire insults at me."

I let out a smile "Only because you always do the wrong thing." Then I remembered Kairi as I sighed. "I need to apologize to Kairi…I want to make it up to her." I crossed my arms in thought.

Roxas smiled "I have an idea. Hit two birds with one stone. I have to take my brother Sora to the park to teach him some origami for his school project. You can come with Kairi."

Then I remembered the red origami heart. I didn't think Roxas of all people would mess with paper and knew how to do it good.

I nodded "Sounds good…I hope they forgive me." I mumbled to myself. I was brought in a hug as his York candy scent hit me. York candy? Really Xion? It did smell like that though.

"They will. Trust me."

How can I trust you? I believe that I can't do that.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The school day went by in a millisecond and I couldn't know if that was good or bad. Was I even paying attention? Whatever. I can deal with school later. I can relax because it is the beginning of the school year plus my last year. I grabbed my skateboard out of my locker as I head out to the front of the school.

Roxas had waited for me outside of school with a smile on his face. He always had something up his sleeve. It always caught me off guard. He does this one-minute then does another. I pull on the gloves that Roxas got me, which was pretty nice of him to do. I could see that Roxas stared at my hands but didn't say anything.

We skateboard down to our street not saying anything as I see Kairi picking at the ground. Guilt washed over me again as I nod to Roxas to leave us alone for a bit.

"I'll be back to get my little brother all right?" He then skateboarded to his house. I watched him leave off as I approach Kairi.

"Hey…"

Kairi looks up "H-hi." She stops picking the ground to look at me.

Being the one saying sorry was always awkward for me. I sat down beside her and she looked at the ground picking at it again.

I bit my lip wondering what to say "Kairi, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Kairi didn't say anything, which only made things more awkward. Dammit say something! I continue, "I was just having a bad day-!"

"I know."

I look at her skeptically "Wha?"

"My mom hava' bad days too. She yell at me n' tell meh dat imma be nothing but only because she had a bad day." Kairi said.

Now I felt really bad.

I suck in air "Kairi. I didn't mean what I said. I like talking to you. Don't ever think you are nothing. Sora doesn't think you're nothing right?" I smiled.

Kairi face turned red "N-No…"

"Then don't listen to what bad things your mother says okay?"

She nodded and smiled big at me "I forgive you!" She hugged me. She is too cute.

"Do you remember Roxas?"

Kairi blinked her blue eyes at me then she got up "Rauksaus? Yeah! I 'member!" I laughed at the way she pronounced his name. I told her what Roxas and me planned, as she was ecstatic.

Speak of the devil.

Roxas comes back with Sora holding onto Roxas's finger. They were so cute…I mean Sora! Sora is so cute! Kairi's eyes lit up as she ran to Sora nearly toppling him over. My face broke out into a grin seeing Sora's red face.

I got up brushing off the dirt "I was forgiven."

Roxas smiled "That's good. Ready to go or are you going to put your stuff up?" He questioned. Ugh. It would take a load of time to just put all my crap back but it be more stressful to carry this shit around.

"Yeah. I'll be back. Don't do anything to them." I glared at him.

Roxas held his hands in defense "Of course not. I am not just a huge pedophile that likes children." He laughed. "Go on. Shoo!"

I stuck out my tongue as I went back up my apartment. I dump my crap on my bed as I changed into a simple black t-shirt, blue basketball shorts, and some shoes. I wasn't going to go glamorous or anything. It was just the park…and Roxas.

Roxas is with Naminé.

Does not bother me nor do I have to dress to impress.

I banged my head on the wall for good measure, which caused me to sprawl out on the floor clutching my head. That was a horrible idea.

I go out the door to see my English teacher, Cloud and Roxas arguing. Sora and Kairi seemed too absorbed in themselves to actually listen to the conversation. It seemed heated then I just saw Cloud leave off as Roxas had a frown on his face.

Going down my steps heading over to Roxas "You all right?"

Roxas face changes instantly "You saw that huh?" He ran a hand through his hair "I'm fine just peeved. He wants to hang out with me and I just…can't. He needs to accept that he lost his chance." He muttered.

I didn't know what to say to that. Maybe he will change his mind later on. Maybe. We walk to the park in complete silence except the constant giggling of the two lovebirds behind us.

XxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Roxas…it's too hard."

"Come on Xion. Keep trying. For a little longer." He breathed.

"I can't!"

"Just bend it! Use your hands!" He glared at me.

"Don't snap at me! You are breathing down on me! I can't breathe!"

"You are being dramatic. Hold on, you ready now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"…No."

"Too bad." A loud ripping noise.

"Oh…my…god…I'm bleeding and it hurts like a bitch. I told you I wasn't ready! Impatient bastard!" I groaned.

"You take too long that's why."

I smack his head as I crossed my arms. Currently we were in the park sitting on a wooden table trying to make origami. I couldn't even make a stupid crane because all the ones I made were pure crap. I wanted to give it a rest.

But no! Roxas just had to keep breathing down my damn neck saying that I need to try harder and concentrate. How can I concentrate with you breathing down my neck! Then I got a paper cut on my finger because I was ripping a piece of paper. I hate paper cuts. I think they are the worst things in the world.

Kairi and Sora made perfect ones. Ugh. Not fair! Roxas had attempted to lick my finger clean but I kicked him off the table. I can do it myself!

Roxas sighed climbing back onto the table" You are making this more complicated then it is."

I glared at him "I have a hard time learning all right?"

Roxas let a loose smile grace him as he picked up a square sheet of paper that I cut "Just look at me carefully." He started to fold as I stared at his hands. His hands were pretty big, I heard that people with big hands have…big feet also. Anyways, he had such grace with his hands as he folded it into a paper crane.

"Where did you learn this?"

Roxas shrugged "I was in scout camp once and then I just started to learn to do it when I was bored in class."

I snorted "Scout Camp? How lame." I laughed teasingly.

Roxas face turned red "Shut up! I was forced to."

Kairi held up her bird "Is that right?"

Roxas nodded smiling "It's perfect. All it takes is practice and patience. Maybe someone should learn from her." He stared at me.

I kicked his shin lightly "Don't make me set you on fire."

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

That voice.

I turned and smiled "Axel! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Axel had a wide grin "Me either. I was going to visit Roxy here but his mother told me that you went to the park with the children. I didn't know Xion counted as a child." He raised a red eyebrow at Roxas.

Roxas frowned "Don't call me that."

Axel chuckled "Why? I always called you that. So Xion, when are you going to come by to work? You never came back to me on that."

"I never got the information." I smiled.

"Well, apparently Roxas forgot then. I'll just send it to you. You have a number?"

I told him my number as we chatted about the job until Roxas coughed loudly to get back our attention.

Axel smiled sitting on top of the table "So anyways! What are you kiddos doing? Can I burn these?"

Sora took the paper to his side "No! I need these for my school!"

Axel shrugged "Suit yourself. We could've made a bonfire." He turned to Roxas "So are you solely here for teaching origami or for another reason?" His eyes diverted to me then to Roxas. If he was trying to be secretive then he was doing a bad job at it. What did Axel mean?

Roxas frowned ignoring the question "Why don't you get us some ice cream, Axel?"

Axel thought about it "Hm…sure. Xion will come with me."

Roxas blue eyes glared "Why?"

"Why shouldn't she?" He countered with a devious smile. Roxas said nothing as Axel jumped to the ground. "That settles it. Let's go Xion. Time for papa."

I smiled going next to him "We will be back." We turned around leaving off. The only thing confusing me was Roxas's face as we left. Was that worried?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Axel and me actually had a lot in common. We liked the same bands, we thought skateboards were awesome, we both didn't know how to swim, we moved around, and just a bunch of other things. He was easy to talk to.

We got a pack of Sea Salt ice cream as we started to walk back.

"Roxas and you seem close." He commented.

I raise my eyebrow "Do we? It's barely the school year. I haven't known him that well nor does he know me that well. We are friends."

He nodded "Right. He speaks of you a lot."

"Really? Good or bad?"

He smirked "Both."

I rolled my eyes with a smile "Real specific."

His green eyes stared at me "You're different than other girls. I can tell. I lost a bet because of you. You still aren't under his charms."

I laughed, "You shouldn't bet on me. You can't assume on me."

Axel stuck out his tongue "My bad indeed…just don't hurt him."

His last statement confused me. I was about to question him until Roxas ran over to us getting the ice cream out of our hands. He looked angry. What was his problem?

"Took you guys long enough." He huffed.

Axel smirked "Aw. Someone miss me?" He then lifted Roxas off his feet to dangle him backwards. Roxas dropped the bag as he struggled under Axel.

"Axel! Put me down! I hate when you do this!" He growled.

I started to laugh at the scene. Soon Kairi and Sora joined us staring at Roxas being dangled, thrown, and twirled by Axel. I'm sure they did this a lot. Roxas must be really light or Axel is just that strong.

Axel's words kept confusing me the rest of the day. I shouldn't overanalyze things. Soon we all went home and I had a sinking feeling for tomorrow at school. I hope the others forgive me.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: I bet you guys are like 'WHAT? SHE UPDATED TWICE THIS WEEK?' Yes I did! I thought you deserved it for all the lovely reviews and favorites everyone has done! This explains the Ven thing because a lot of you all were confused. Ven was a spirit and he can choose who can see him. After he was done then he erased all their memories except Xion's. Hope I cleared that up! Yes, Roxas scent is York candies (I love those damn things!) so I decided on it. I also have a future Roxas/Xion fic coming so should I totally do it after this story HHB?**

_Random Review: I wish you had a account so I can talk to you. Alas, I can't. Well, I don't think I'm going too fast because I'm practically going through every day here so I thought I was going too slow. I'm sorry if my writing isn't as good (I wish I was super awesome in it but I work with what I got) and I hope you understand it. Thanks for reviewing though. :D_

**Shout outs:**

_**Starowner**_

_**Violentyetawesome**_

_**nickie83100**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**Baby Joe**_

_**Random Review**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**NagiraAkisa**_

_**Khlover34**_

_**RSV**_

_**Kc-Chan13**_

_**NoOneXIII**_

_**jan10kh**_

**This is a lot of people! I didn't think my story would be that good! I thank all of you! You make my heart glow seeing the wonderful people read it! This chapter was more of a filler chapter I suppose. Oh, were you guys perverts? :D My friend and me do that a lot so it gets me cracking up because we are such perverts at times. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and do please leave a review! **

**Dedication: Violentyetawesome**


	9. Food Fights are Never Well

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Little tricksters are you? Well, I won't allow it in my school!"

Oh please. You let a lot of things allowed in your school.

Drugs, fights, and gangs. Don't you let your little bitch in your office sometimes? Saix was it?

"I will not have the school's name disrespected by you hooligans! Do you understand?"

No. When was I ever considered a hooligan? Oh right, the smell of mash potatoes in my hair explains that.

"Detention for a week tomorrow sharp and you all are to clean the cafeteria! Stop with the looks Ms. Simons!" He snapped.

Was I making faces? Hn. Probably. It's not my fault that my face just automatically does that on it's own. Sue me.

That was Principle Xemnas, Tall, dark, long hair, autumn eyes, and buff. Currently, it's October. Yesterday, October third is when Olette, Naminé, and Hayner started to talk to me again. Talk about a long silent treatment and thinking. That was two months of no talk but I had Roxas and Pence.

Let's rewind to October third or couple hours ago.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Couple of Hours ago- October third

It has been two months since Olette, Naminé, and Hayner stopped having any contact with me. Roxas said it would be okay but right now I just wondering when we will talk again. I like talking to them. We were girl power!

Now I'm just the girl.

Currently I was in lunch staring at my mash potatoes with gravy, steak sticks, a roll, fruit cup, chocolate milk, a small toss salad, and just my fork in the middle of it all. Why do they feed us this?

I really wonder if this is even healthy. I made a face as I started to play with my mash potatoes…potato. Potato. That is a funny word. Potato. Potato. Potato. Potato. Potato. Potat-

"Xion?"

I look up to see Olette as not much has changed really. Her brown curly hair was long as always, her green eyes turned brighter, and still that aura of innocence around her. Psh. We all know that's a lie.

I turn to the person behind me to make sure she was not talking to anyone else. I saw no one so I answered back "Olette?"

Olette held out her arms "Come on. I know you've been dying to." She teased, as Naminé and Hayner were right behind her. "Group hug!" She cried as the three of them viciously attacked me. It was all in slow motion at that exact moment, the spoon that held in my hand that was filled with mash potatoes. My spoon smashed into Olette's face as she backed away gaping at me.

Roxas was all laughs, "Ohmygod…that's hilarious!" He took out his phone and took a photo of the scene snickering.

Olette gawks "Really Xi? After I make amends with you? I got you…" She marches off to her tray and come back with it. I can already imagine what the next thing would happen. As predicted, she grabbed her gravy steak steaks throwing them at me but I quickly dodge them hitting at someone else.

The rest was history.

Everyone was throwing food at each other, dunking each other, laughing, and well I was hiding. I got hit with mash potatoes (which is in my hair. Really world? Really?) And tuna on my skirt. Now I gotta wash these. Great.

I was hiding with Roxas because he got a little too crazy as he dumped chocolate milk on Hayner's head. Hayner was hunting for Roxas with chocolate pudding.

Tsk. Such a waste.

I was whispering "Roxas. You are a little too close to me."

Roxas turns to me and a noodle is sticking from his head "Can't breathe with me around or what?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes "You are such a flirt. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Roxas smirked "Mmm. I suppose but I can't help it. I just do."

"Right. You just flirt with every little thing."

"Like?"

"The table."

Roxas looks at the table we were under as he nods his head "Hey table, you have long sexy legs. They are very nice legs. What a naughty table you are being open to everyone. Naughty table!"

I burst out laughing as I hold my stomach trying to calm myself but I couldn't. I was laughing until tears came up on my eyes. Roxas was so ridiculous at times. I lay under the table calming myself down.

I didn't expect next as I felt a figure loom over me. I was locked into Roxas's eyes with his blonde hair brushing over my face. Shit. I can feel my face burning a million degrees with a million thoughts hitting my head. What was he doing?

What the hell are you doing? Get away! No!

It was barely a touch but I felt it. Did it even count? Soon Roxas was being pulled by the legs out of the table and it was like watching a horror scene.

I was in a state of horror. Did Roxas kiss me or was that my imagination? No. It better be my imagination for Roxas's life depends on it. Stupid Roxas! Stupid! You have a freaking girlfriend! Who is my friend! That I just gained back!

I was going to murder him. I was soon out the table as I saw Olette and Naminé up ahead as I ran up to them. Olette looks horrible with jelly stuck in her hair, green beans, and gravy. Naminé had tomato sauce, ranch, and tuna on herself. Not so bad.

"Hey guys, it won't be long till they come over. We can make it out of here before someone blames us for the food fight."

"You started it though." Olette commented.

"Oh really?"

We happened to bump into the principal. Great. Wonderful. Just plain wonderful, thanks Olette. You just had to say that I started it. Which I didn't! You did! Roxas, Hayner, and Pence run up to us laughing which only meant one thing. They were accomplices.

Soon all of us were hauled off to the office while everyone was getting disciplined. I glared at Roxas the whole way but he only shrugged it away as he said nothing. You know I am staring at you! Look at me!

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We cleaned the whole cafeteria while Roxas found so many clever ways to avoid me like some freaking plague!

This is how it went:

"Roxas! Let's talk!"

"Olette needs help. Later"

Or

"Roxas! Come here!"

"Naminé! Let me help you get that off your hair!"

And it was freaking annoying! He always found an excuse and he can't run away forever…he could but I won't let him!

I would have to pull that card. Yes that card. He did this to himself because I will get to the bottom of this. Let's see, it's October so I have four months? Doesn't seem too long for this to work. Should I even do it anymore?

Now I'm confused with myself.

School ended so I stalked after Roxas's trail like a mad woman because I was going to do the one thing he can't say no to. Or rather he has no say in.

Dinner with Roxas's family.

Roxas had a weird look on his face "Your home is that way…are you lost?"

I smirked "No. I'm not at all Roxas. I have some business with your mother actually."

"Roxas! You're home! Xion! What brings you here?" Aerith had come up from behind some wooden gate covered in dirt. Maybe from gardening she looks the type to love flowers.

I put an innocent smile "Well, I was wonder-!"

"Want to stay over for Dinner, Xion?" She had a glint in her green eyes.

My smile widened because the horror crossed over Roxas's face "I would love to! Mind if I come back in a bit? I need to go to my work to tell Axel then come back."

Aerith smiled "You work? Responsible young woman you are! You really are too good for my little son." She pinched his cheek as I laughed.

Roxas swatted his mom's hand away "Please mom. Shouldn't you just stay at work? It's a off day for all of us." I could've sworn I saw an evil dragon breathing fire right behind him.

I patted his cheek "Now, Now, Now Roxas. The sooner the better. I would love to know your parents better." An evil man-eating penguin was right behind me. Who says Penguins can't be scary?

It was silent so I just headed off home to change into more normal clothes then walked out my place. Roxas stood by Zack's silver truck staring at the ground then looks up sensing my presence.

I raised my eyebrow "Um…"

"Get in. It's bit a long way so I'll drive you there from now on and pick you up. Skull Fire Skate Shop isn't the nearest place." He pulled a smile.

Something jumped in me but I stomped on it. Don't need this! Not right now. I need to figure Roxas out. To decide the decision, should I or not?

I sighed, "You don't have to."

"You're right I don't have to but I want to." He opened the door for me. "Come on. Get in."

I made a noise of annoyance but I got in the car nonetheless. The drive was different this time because it was…non-life threatening.

I relaxed but I could tell Roxas was tense by the way he was holding the wheel "Dinner with my parents?" He asked.

I turn towards him "Yeah. They seem like great people. Why not?"

He frowned "You have a reason."

"I just told-!"

"That is not the reason."

"You know why!" I half yelled at him but soon we were in front of my work. Roxas didn't even look at me but down at his lap. I muttered, "I'll be back."

I close the door and I was about to slam it but this is Zack's car not Roxas's. Zack is nice and well Roxas…you get the point.

Stomping halfway I go inside to see Axel leaning around the counter while customers were in and out the shop "Hey Ax."

His face brightens "Xion! I didn't think you'd come today. What brings you?"

"I will have to come tomorrow because I having dinner with Roxas's parents. For the next week I will be late because of detention." I explained.

Axel raised his eyebrows "Dinner with the parents? I didn't know it was that serious with you and Roxas." He joked with a smile.

I blushed as I smacked his arm "Idiot no! We aren't together!"

He smirked "You guys are in desperate need to be…it's nauseating to watch you two at it. Talk about unresolved sexual tension." He laughed as I smacked his arm again.

Damn you Axel.

I look at the time to see it was getting late. Gee. I didn't think talking to Axel would take up so much time.

"Axel."

"Yeah?"

"You know Roxas a lot right? How do you get him to say something he keeps in?"

"Are you asking for dirty secrets?"

I laughed, "What if I am? So tell me. I have business to take care of."

Axel put a hand on his chin thoughtfully "Hm…you know what…If you just push him enough then he will. Push him to the limit. That is what I always did."

I nodded then said 'bye' as I headed off back to Roxas. I just wanted an answer. What was the hell he was thinking when he did that or maybe did!

Roxas turned on the car as I got in strapping myself in. we drove off as I whispered "Why?"

Roxas jaw clenched then unclenched itself "Don't know what you're talking about."

I frowned "Are you serious? You tell me to trust you and you can't even return the damn favor."

Roxas blue eyes turned to me for a second then went back to the road "…drop it Xion."

"Because you know I'm right." I hissed out.

I could feel the tensing getting thicker between as Roxas snapped back "Nothing happened. You are just imagining things because I did nothing."

My eyes narrow "Right. So I just made up that kiss because I am just SO attracted to you." I say sarcastically crossing my arms.

"Dammit Xion!" He cursed another line of words then it was just silent the whole ride back.

Hell if it was going to be like every ride then I can gladly walk to and from work.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Why was I nervous? I wouldn't know exactly. It was a sickening feeling when I stepped into that house and Aerith was cooking with Zack helping her. The feeling of joy in the house as Sora played with his toys and Roxas playing with him. It was all so foreign to me.

What if they didn't like me? They only saw me a couple of times but none to really have an impression on me. I would die if they started to hate on me. I feel like I am going to hurl out my guts.

Plus with the whole Roxas being mad thing then I am alone in this if they have any questions for me. Shit! Shit! This sucks…why did I go for dinner again? Oh right, because I wanted the truth, which I didn't even get.

Oh wonderful. Simply wonderful.

"Roxas! Come help me!" Aerith called from the kitchen. I was sitting on the sofa currently staring at Sora.

Sora looked at me "…wanna play with me?"

I blinked "What? Um…sure."

Soon I was on the floor as Sora had action figures all over the ground. He picked up Batman as he held a house key as a weapon. What kind of weapon is that?

"I don't think Batman owns a sword."

Sora smiled "Well it's my world! This is not Batman but this is me! My sword can do lots of things!" He started to explain his little world to me, which actually sounded interesting coming from a younger kid.

Soon time passed as Aerith called out "Dinner!"

We got up as I sat down nervously on the table. I could feel all their eyes on me and it was scaring me a lot. Aerith passed down the food and such when there was a knock on the door. Zack got up to answer it and a look of distress went over Aerith's face. Could it be?

"Sorry I'm late. Hope you don't mind if I brought dad this time, mom." Larxene's familiar voice sounded off.

I look over to Roxas to see him staring down at his food as if it would explode giving him a reason to leave. Sorry Roxas, that is impossible. I see Larxene stroll in as she dived for two plates and I saw Cloud my English teacher staring at me specifically.

Man was he hot.

His blue eyes went to Aerith who in turned glanced at him then back at me. They were communicating like Roxas and me. Funny. I wonder what they are saying.

Soon silence takes over as the chairs screech for the two to sit down getting food. There was mild chatter as Larxene was talking to the adults. I could see Cloud staring at Roxas but Roxas kept his head down eating with not a single word.

One word to describe this…

Awkward.

I felt so out of place here as I chewed my food. Sora looked pretty peeved at his brother but I can't blame the kid. Roxas wasn't giving Cloud a chance but at the same time I can't blame Roxas either.

Aerith cleared her throat "So Xion, what are your plans after school?"

Ah. The big question.

I smiled "Well, I'm still deciding. There is a lot on my plate and I'm trying to sort it all out." When I said that I was staring at Roxas and for once that entire dinner did Roxas stare at me back.

Zack nodded "You still have time. How long have you been dating Roxas?"

I felt like I could smack myself. Really?

We aren't going out! Why do people keep assuming?

Cloud then took a take at this "You and my son are dating?"

I was about to answer when Roxas slams the table to glare at Cloud "Why does it concern you?"

Oh. This is going to get messy.

"I can't ask about my son?"

Roxas eyes glared "Not anymore you can't."

"Roxas…" Zack warned.

Roxas only scoffed "You guys let this…this creep into our house after what he did to us. I thought you would understand mom but apparently you'll just let any bad person waltz in here!" His voice rose.

Aerith looked at him "Roxas. That is enough."

"Calm down Roxas." Cloud spoke and boy did that tick Roxas off.

"You don't tell me what to do! You are not my damn father nor will you ever be! Leave us alone!" He stormed off outside and by instinct I excused myself going after him.

"_I told you that because I trust you. I feel like I known you my whole life."_

Those words kept repeating in my head when he said that to me. I found him sitting on the curb staring down at the ground. I stopped a ruler between us because I ran here on instinct but what do I say to him?

I sat down next to him "Roxas…I'm sorry."

Roxas turned towards me "Me too."

"You should really give him a chance…He's not that bad of a guy I bet. He is only trying to make up from the mistakes he done."

Roxas could only laugh, "Do you really think that?"

I smiled "I know that."

Roxas nodded "Right…Maybe I will. Maybe. Today was not our day was it?" He joked as he ran a hand through his hair without noticing. Roxas was a good guy at heart and for that I don't think I would go through my plan at the beginning of the year.

I went home after all the ruckus as Aerith apologized a million times to me. I told her it was fine but I don't think she thought it was. I see my phone light up as I picked it up laying on me bed. It was from Olette and she was calling.

"Why the hell are you calling me? It's late." I answer.

"Why the hell are you answering then if it is so late? Yeah. That's right. Shut up. I wanted to ask you something."

"Well ask."

"Did Roxas really break up with Naminé?"

I shot up from my bed "What?" My voice sounded angry but I didn't feel angry.

"Oh. Guess you didn't know but I wanted confirmation is all. Gee, the girl gets heartbroken twice but at least it's not on a holiday. He is progressing." She joked.

My mind was still in shock. Roxas broke up with Naminé? What happen? I didn't care because I knew Roxas was still a jerk inside! What did he use her for? To just get some? Forget what I said before, my plan will still proceed as planned.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Sorry for MAJOR time skip but necessary. Quite the turn there eh? Yeah, I am up in 1:20 am in the freaking morning writing the rest of it! School and projects are killing me! Ugh! I haven't touched my computer in three days, poor Clyde (That is my computer's name). That was the first half kiss you can say because it was one but not really. You know? Cloud made things worse but he is trying to be a good guy. It will smooth out in time. CHECK OUT MY POLL. **

**Shout Out:**

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**NagiraAkisa**_

_**KHlover34**_

_**nickie083100 ()**_

_**Starowner**_

_**RSV**_

_**gypsyqueen40**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**NoOneXIII**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**TwinBlade9**_

_**asianwriting**_

_**RokuXion-fan-1**_

_**Santa Kim**_

_**Ciela Aberk**_

_**Baby Joe**_

_**amaterasu01**_

_**shadowgirlxion**_

**Dedication: Violentyetawesome**

**Thank you all! You guys make my day telling me what you loved about my chapter and story! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting! Please Review and Read!**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL. It has to do with my new story for Roxas/Xion and you pick two choices! So please log in to vote on my profile page! I will give the poll to 1-2 weeks at most then I'm closing it down. When I do then I will give you a taste of what is to come. Sound good? Great! Have a great day!**


	10. Women and Advice Never Mix

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Do you know that evil yet cool music that cues in whenever the bad guy comes up with an evil awesome plan? Yeah, imagine that music when I came to school the next day. I was going to be the damn bad guy.

Let me list them out of why I should kill him-

**Roxas, A cool dude or just a wolf in sheep's clothing?**

Ten reasons _(commented by Olette)_.

1. Tried to hit on me the first day of school _(Typical Roxas but it's not his fault! He was heartbroken!)_

2. Found out he broke many hearts _(Like I said, he is a scared boy inside)_

3. Broke Naminé, my friend, heart twice which I need to ask him why. _(That was strange wasn't it?)_

4. So conceited its not even funny _(no comment to that)_

5. Stole a freaking kiss from me _(whoa. Whoa. When was this?)_

6. He did buy me ice cream _(aw. He is a sweetheart!)_

7. Helped me buy my cleaning supplies _(I bet he was making fun of you)_

8. Trusts me _(tsk. He doesn't know what's coming to him)_

9. Likes to help me a lot and did make me a origami heart _(…)_

10. …

"That wasn't even ten. I told you to name ten reasons! You shouldn't be doing this Xion." Olette warned me that following morning as I showed her my list also giving her comments on it. I have more cons then pros. It wins by default.

I roll my eyes "Don't care. I made up my mind. I am going after him but that is after I chew his head off first." I turned toward her "Ollie, when are you going to tell Roxas about the thing?" My eyebrows rise in question.

Olette fiddled with her skirt "Not now…" She coughed changing the subject "So how are you going to do it? Oh no…" Her green eyes were staring right through me.

I turn to see a horrifying sight. I thought it be easy to get Roxas to ask me out with me being the target and all. It looks like I have competition; Roxas was talking and laughing with a short girl named Fuu. How do I know her name? She was well known around because her and Seifer were the star couple. Apparently not anymore.

Fuu was short with short hair, auburn eyes, and a bit soft spoken with a sharp tongue. Why in the world did Roxas pick her? I should've seen it coming. Roxas doesn't wait for anyone. I even notice that the freak fangirls stop staring at me to now glare at Fuu. Did I actually miss the stares? …Nah.

Shit. Now I have to win back Roxas's attention and I have to tell him subtly I'm interested in him. How do I do that?

Olette saw the faces I was making "Don't worry Xi. Hey look at this!" She tore a flyer on the wall off to hand it over to me. I stare at it as it said in big letters about a Halloween Fest on the 29 of October. I believe that is a Saturday (Kinda early for that but whatever). There will be dancing, costume winnings, games, food, etc. This was perfect.

I have to get Roxas Hikari to ask me to the dance before he asks Fuu out. Then I will plant my seed of destruction.

Perfect.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"So Roxas…I saw you talking to Fuu." I say casually as I flipped my workbook. We were in English Class and Cloud was mysteriously missing. We had a substitute and boy was he equally hot. Where are they getting these guys?

Roxas looks up from his work "And?"

Why was his standoffish attitude pissing me off?

"Is she your new victim? I heard what happen to Naminé."

Roxas drops his books all of a sudden "O-Oh. Yeah, it wasn't really working out." He picked up his books and I can see he was avoiding eye contact with me.

I growl "Roxas. Look me in the eye."

Roxas then hesitantly looks at me and I was lost for that second. His blue eyes seemed more clear and brighter. What is wrong with me? I felt like shooting myself in the head because I know he was pulling his puppy eyes. Won't work on me!

Well…

They won't work on me!

"Why?" I hiss through my teeth. Trust me, it was taking every ounce of my willpower to not murder this boy and make it look like an accident.

Roxas frowns "That's none of your business."

I gawk at him "Excuse me? None of my business. Right. Right. I forgot that it was not any of my business but it became my business when you said you weren't going to hurt her again!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I didn't say that. I said that Naminé knew what she was getting herself into and that I owe her a second chance."

"Same difference!"

"That makes no sense!"

I gripped my hair in frustration "Whatever! How can you go from one girl to the next? What is your problem?"

Roxas palmed himself in the face "You just don't get it do you! You are so dense!" The bell rang as he then stomped away as I was left clueless.

Dense?

Please, I am far from dense. How the hell am I dense? Roxas is the dense one here! How did I suddenly been deemed dense! I felt anger rise in my throat but I held it back. Right now I should be focusing on how to get Roxas to ask me to the dance or whatever.

Shit. I need advice but that is after detention.

DETENTION

I was sleeping in detention until a paper ball hits the back of my head. I wake up to turn and glare at the idiot but it was just Olette waving. She pointed to the note as I tiredly opened it to read it.

_Something wrong with you and Roxas?_

Why was she asking? I raise my eyebrow as I wrote back _'A little feud'_ I folded it into a paper football as I sent it flying right to her face. Perfect aim.

Olette shot me a glare as she read and wrote back. Soon my eye was brutally attacked by the piece of paper.

_Is it about Naminé?_

How did she always know? I think the girl has weird mind powers. Oh, that be totally awesome. Huh. She would probably have super intelligence power and have a huge head. I snickered as the detention teacher glared at me. Chill your balls man. Make it sound like I'm laughing at your weird discolored hair.

I scrawl back _'Yeah. He can be such a manwhore sometimes. He jumps to Naminé to Fuu. He called me DENSE.'_

_Why?_

_'Like hell I know. He said I am'_

"Stop sending notes!" Saix yelled at us. Soon we just kept to ourselves and promised to meet later after my shift from my job.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Soon detention was over as Roxas gave me a lift to my part time job. We didn't say anything the whole time there so it was quiet beside the whole radio blasting up my ears. Now, I have to get within of Roxas. So first step of advice is Roxas's best friend Axel.

I walk in wearing my black shirt with red sleeves, a nametag on my right side, black pants and shoes. This was our basic uniform.

I smiled at Axel "Hey Axel!"

Axel jumped off the counter "Hey kid! We will have you at cashiering today with guess who? Me!" He laughed as I laughed. Great opportunity!

Soon Axel and me were at cashiering but since the place was getting pretty popular…I had literally no time to talk to him. I wouldn't like to do it in front of the customers because that be weird. Especially if they tried to help me out and butt in.

At this point, I really had no choice.

"Axel…how do you get a certain guy to ask you to the dance?" I ask as I clicked numbers on the cashier glancing at him.

Axel puts the items in the bag handing it to the customer "Hm. How much time do you have left till he asks you?"

I smiled at the customer "Have a great day! I say about…three weeks. One problem though, he is interested into this other girl and I believe he will ask her to the dance." I pick another item scanning it then wait for the customer to give me the money.

Axel leans back staring at the ceiling then at me "Ah. That is a problem. Well, depends on the person really. Do I know this guy? A certain blonde best friend of mine?" He wiggles his eyebrows, as I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it is who you think it is. So any tips?" Soon customers were leaving one by one. Great!

"Mmm…be blunt. Roxas can be pretty stupid at times so it's best to be blunt. Straight to the point. Do you like Roxas?" His green eyes look over to me. His eyes were so pretty.

I felt a creeping blush as I try to fight it off. It would be suspicious to say no so I'm going to be safe about this "Yeah. I do." I muster up my best smile.

Axel nodded "Mmm." He looks irritated for some reason. Weird. I haven't seen Larxene around lately now that I think about it. I wonder where she is. Maybe sick.

"So blunt?"

Axel nods "Pretty much." He hears loud honking "I believe that is your white knight in shining armor outside for you, princess." He teases pinching my cheek.

I swat his hand with a pout "Don't say that. I think Roxas would be a dark knight. Suits him more." I smiled and Axel gave me the strangest look. Should I be concerned? Nah. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I wave going out the door as I heard another honk from Roxas. "OKAY! I heard you the first time! Geez!"

I jump into the truck as I tucked into my seat belt crossing my arms "Impatient bastard…" I muttered under my breath.

Roxas mimicked my voice "Impatient bastard."

"I do not sound like that!"

"I do-NOT sound like that!" He mimicked as we drove off. Soon he kept copying me then we got into fits of laughter. I can't stay mad at Roxas for long because it's too hard. Roxas dropped me off leaving as I walked to my place to see Olette in my place chewing on popcorn.

What the fu-

"Olette! What are you doing here?"

Olette stopped chewing to look at me "Mm…remember we were going to talk some more after your shift?"

"I meant, how did you get inside?"

Olette laughed "Please Xion, I know how to pick a lock with just a pin. Plus, you kept your house key under the mat. Really Xion? Really? You are asking to get robbed." She smiled and patted a spot next to her.

Leave it to Olette to rob my house.

I sat down next to her as she turned to me. We stared at each other until I started to feel awkward "Oh right…well, Roxas called me dense because I don't know what he is doing. First he goes out with Naminé then after he is done goes to Fuu. I mean, what kind of message am I supposed to be getting?" I exasperate.

Olette face palms herself "No wonder Roxas called you that."

I frowned "What?"

Olette pulled a smile "Nothing! Oh…that's it? I thought you guys had a fight about Naminé or some shit like that."

I explained to her what happened as she nodded "Yeah but we made up like a few minutes ago so we are cool."

"It amazes me how you guys make up so fast."

I laugh "Me too." Then I remember about the dance. "Hey, how do you get Roxas to ask you out to the dance?" Might as well be blunt to her.

Olette twirled her brown hair in thought "Hmm…usually I made really obvious hints at him. If I see the flyer I'd be, 'Oh look Roxas! A dance! It be great to go!', 'Look at that GUY buying tickets to the dance this week', 'I feel the sudden urge to go dancing this Saturday!' etc. You have to be subtly because we are women. We never get straight to the point. Unless all fails, then we just be plain blunt about it."

I nodded "Huh…all right! I will get Roxas to ask me to the dance before he asks Fuu out! First of plans, I need to get rid of Fuu so that means…I have to get Seifer to Fuu. Then the rest will fall." I laughed evilly. It was like the horror music cued in at that exact moment. Olette stared at me like I was crazy.

I probably was crazy.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Seifer. Seifer. Seifer.

Where am I supposed to find that loon?

I got word that he hangs out around the outside of the school with his buddies looking all tough and macho. If he is like that then I need to stroke his ego a little bit. I first have to have sex appeal…or so Olette told me.

_"Seifer will not acknowledge you unless you have a strong aura or sex appeal. So you need to bring those mama's into action!" She pointed at my chest._

_I frowned "Why can't I just go up to him and beat the living shit out of him if he doesn't listen?"_

_Olette shook her head "Xi…we are women. We must use our feminine abilities. Come now, I'm sure you can loosen a few buttons and lost the tie just for today." She smirked at me._

That is how I am here in front of the school. I feel a draft in my chest. I can do this…sex appeal. I never had sex appeal ever in my life.

I was going to so fail this mission.

What was the worst of all?

Roxas running into me before I went to go meet Seifer. Brilliant. Roxas stared at me then instantly looked at me up and down then lingered to my chest back to my face. Should I feel complimented?

I did because his face turned red.

"U-um…Hey Xi. What are you wearing?"

I raise my eyebrow "What are you talking about?" Play of innocence. I am loving this. I do have sex appeal!

He gulped as his jaw tightened "You should really button your shirt. Are you going somewhere?"

I pulled a half smile as I pat his cheek "On a mission." Like the bad ass I was, I left Roxas behind as I went straight for Seifer. I must admit, Seifer was hot. At least he wasn't hideous. He was alone. Perfect.

"Seifer. I need to talk to you."

Seifer looked up from his muscles to me as he smiled "Sure."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Like I said, I haven't had time with my computer. D: So if I don't answer PM's then I am truly terribly sorry. Thank you for the thoughts though. I was going to update when it turned twelve am on my time because it is my birthday! Whoo! September 29! But you guys deserve it now! THANK YOU all for the lovely reviews, favorites, alerts. It makes me joyous! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! Check out my poll! The next chapter I post will be the last time then I'm ending it. Don't take the teacher/student seriously (it was meant as a joke. Sorry.). Thanks! If you recongnize the work from StarScribbling12 then yeah i borrowed some stuff so I do not own that little part. :]  
><strong>

**Shout out:**

_**Takamira**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**KHlover34**_

_**nickie083100 ()**_

_**RokuXion-fan-1**_

_**Baby Joe**_

**_RSV_**

_**Starowner**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**NoOneXIII**_

_**StreetFighter**_

_**KC-Chan13 ()**_

_**Bringmetolife13**_

_**Mirae-no-sekai**_

_**rawrrbreee**_

**Dedication: Violentyetawesome**

**You guys are getting bigger by the second! Will I have a 100 reviews? That be so awesome! This would be my first! * Screams * Xion meets Seifer! Axel is acting odd and so is Roxas. Hmm~ :D Thank you all! Have a wonderful day~**


	11. Parties, Axel, and fights

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"You don't fucking deserve her!" A sudden push down as Roxas fell into the giant red fruit juice bowl. His attire was stained red as he stared in shock. Speaking of red, I turn to see furious Axel glaring down at Roxas.

I put my hands to my face trying to think of how did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Roxas stood up "And you do? Don't say shit to me!" Soon Roxas was the first to lunge for Axel. I ran from the scene because what else is a girl supposed to do? Plus Avril Lavigne wasn't helping me in the situation.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

A week before…

Time flies by so fast that I don't know what is coming to me sometimes. It felt like yesterday that I was having huge sex appeal like no tomorrow. I had somehow convinced Seifer to be my fake temporary boyfriend for a couple of weeks until Fuu cracks.

So we had been hugging, near kisses, fake kisses (like it looks like it but it isn't), holding hands, and etc. When Seifer really wants to make Fuu look his way then he starts to get a bit grabby.

Seifer obviously wants Fuu back. So I told him that I would help him get her back but I really don't care of what they do or whatever. I just needed Seifer to get to Fuu. Sounds effective huh? It's almost a week until the whole dance. I asked Olette and Naminé to take notes about Roxas's behavior because they knew him more than anyone.

From Olette's Notes:

Roxas keeps staring at you whenever you and Seifer are around.

Roxas walks off when you and Seifer get too touchy

Roxas has been complaining to me that Seifer was a douche bag and all that

Me thinks he is jealous ;]

From Naminé's Notes:

Roxas tries to outdo you two by getting a little closer to Fuu

Roxas groans quietly whenever you two are around (I can hear him)

Roxas curses frequently at Seifer

That is all I have.

Hm. I didn't think I affect him that much. I feel kind of proud of myself just a bit. If Roxas feels like this then I bet Fuu just feels the same way. The downside to Seifer is that he gets a little too close. He needs to back up.

Today was pretty special. Why? Olette wanted a whole gang sleepover but just us that included: Roxas, Olette, Naminé, Pence, Hayner, and me. We were meeting at Olette's house but me having no car so I had to catch a ride with Roxas. Goodie.

I had my bag slinged over my shoulder as I tapped my foot waiting. I saw Seifer running over to me. Why does he look happy?

"Hey Seifer."

Seifer smiled "The plan worked! Fuu was jealous so she asked me to come with her to the dance. She said Roxas called it off but whatever. Just wanted to tell you and…thanks." I was speechless as he ran off. I was supposed to get Roxas first before him so that Roxas doesn't get another girl to the dance. Shit! Hopefully he doesn't.

I see Roxas pull over as I go in to the front seat and we drive off. I bit my lip trying to think. Was Roxas going to ask me?

"I'm guessing Seifer dumped you for Fuu?" I could hear that damn smirk in his voice.

I swivel towards him with a glare "Shut up." Then I ask, "Why did you do it? Fuu I mean. Jealous of me and Seifer?" I love to push buttons.

Roxas face turns a bright red "W-what? No! I felt bad for Fuu so I ended it off with her and she seemed content with it. Why would I be jealous? I just thought that Seifer was a douche bag." He growled.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Someone is defensive." Soon I was laughing out of my wits when Roxas single handily started to tickle me non-stop when we heard a thump. My eyes went wide as Roxas eyes went wider.

Roxas started to curse, "Please tell me that I didn't hit someone…"

"…You didn't hit anybody."

He glared at me "Don't lie to me!"

"You said so!" I rolled my eyes as I took off my seatbelt and opened the door to see what the problem was. Roxas looked too scared to see what he did. I didn't see anything but soon I was lifted into the air as I let out a scream.

A laugh came "Calm down Xion. It's me."

I turned and smiled "Axel! Put me down!"

Axel smirked as he put a thoughtful face "Mmm…. no. You're too cute to let go." He teased and snuggled more into me. I just laughed soon I saw Roxas glaring at Axel and me. Oh. Doesn't look so right. Axel has a girlfriend after all.

"Axel. Please put me down." I say slowly as Axel does. Why do I feel all this tension? Eh, maybe just my imagination.

Roxas pulled an innocent smile "Axel. Did I run you over?"

Axel smiled back "Yeah but I'm fine. This body is part invincible so no worries. Hey Xion, you can bring any adult that doesn't go to your school as long as one of the people goes to that school? You know for that dance."

I nodded "Yeah. Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Roxas crossed his arms.

Axel smirked "I can't ask? See you at work later Xion." He parted away as I waved back. What was all that about?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Why hasn't Roxas asked me to the dance? It would look like he would ask me but then someone HAS to interrupt and he just walks away saying it's nothing. Nothing my ass Roxas! Just ask me! It was already Friday and Naminé, Olette, and me ditched today so we could go shopping for dresses.

I was telling Olette and Naminé about the whole thing as they listened. We were in some store that I forgot the name. I really don't see point of shopping. You get new clothes sure but does it have to take a million hours? Olette refused to let me skip the dance because no one asked me. Olette had a date. She can't relate! Naminé has a date too but she hasn't revealed his name.

"Naminé, who asked you to the dance?"

Olette made an 'o' shaped mouth as she turned to glare at Naminé "Yes, you never revealed the name."

Naminé blushed as she hid her face "Please stop staring!"

I rise my eyebrow "…He doesn't go to this school does he?" Her face turns a brighter red. Bull's eye.

"It's…Demyx."

I believe I hear real silence, Celestial Harmony. I really do hear it. Did she just say Demyx? The man who left us with that car?

"Demyx? That cute blonde with the guitar?" Olette said as she nudged Naminé.

"Sitar! And yes, I am very much drawn to him. We started to talk when he was looking at the river where his car was. We just clicked and we became close. I told him about the dance and he just asked me." She smiled as she messed with her blonde hair.

"XION! That is the dress for you! That one!" Olette pointed toward me as Naminé nodded in agreement. It was a knee length strapless white dress with black curved lines at random places with a black bow on the side of me. It would go well with my Halloween costume. I chose not to tell Olette because she would try to get me not to wear it.

Naminé chose a white strapless dress that kind of looked like a tutu at the bottom. She said she was going as the zombie ballerina. Olette was appalled but she chose a grey one-shoulder dress that poofed as a princess, and she was going to be a dead bride. I was going to be the Grim Reaper. So it really didn't matter what dress I got because it would be hidden by my long dark cloak.

Roxas has yet to ask me!

Olette, Naminé, and me were at Starbucks drinking when I got a call. It was Axel, what did he want? I answered the call "Hello?"

"Go outside right now."

Soon I stood up as I gestured my friends to come with as we walk outside to see a large crowd gathering around. "Okay, I'm outside. Where are you?"

I saw Axel stand on some brick pedestal with a guitar and a speaker box. What was he doing? Olette looked like she was having a heart attack.

He drummed a familiar tune on his guitar as he sang hesitantly "_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time. Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you. All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping inwards. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here…there's something about you now. I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right… What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive._" The last note of the guitar lingered in the air as everyone cheered Axel on. I was in complete shock, confused, and embarrassed. "This song was dedicated to a friend of mine, Xion. Xion, Can I be your date to the Halloween dance?" Everyone turned towards me and I knew I would be hated by everyone if I said no. I could never show my face in the mall again. Peer Pressure.

I sighed as I yell, "OKAY! Yes you can!" It wasn't like Roxas was going to ask me anyways. It wasn't supposed to be this way though. Why couldn't Roxas just ask me? Made me frustrated to say the least.

Axel jumped down in front of me, as he smiled "Didn't expect that did you?"

I hit my hand on his chest "I know! Why couldn't you ask like a normal person?" I huffed.

He smiled "Because I'm not a normal person, didn't you know?" He laughed. "Beside, I doubt that Roxas would ask you so I'm taking you. Roxas doesn't know what he is missing." Why was he saying this to me? Don't you have a girlfriend Axel? We are going as friends. Yeah, friends.

"Give back my bag Axel!" Darn me for being short as he took my bag as he looked at the contents.

He smiled "Black? All right, just so I know. I believe I am scary enough. Kids run off whenever they see me. It's pretty entertaining." He gave me a hug as he left. Soon I was attacked with questions.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

When I went back home, I did not expect to see Roxas leaning on my door staring at the floor. What was he doing here?

I knocked on his head "Anybody home?" I smiled as I took out my key to open my door.

Roxas stared at me then let a half smile come out "Took you long enough. I knew you were girl all along."

I glared "Are you saying I wasn't?"

Roxas laughed "I had second thoughts…aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why?"

"You are so rude."

"It's part of my lovely charm."

"Lovely charm?"

"Yes. You know it's awesome."

"You are so cocky. You tell me I'm cocky."

"You are-hey!"

He moves past me as he planted himself on a chair "Remind me to make you a host on some future party I have. No tips would come from anyone by your rudeness." He snorted and I sighed.

Bastard child.

"Why are you here? Did you actually wait long?" I put my stuff down as I sat down. I was tired.

He shook his head "No. Maybe ten minutes but that felt like two years."

I rose my eyebrow "Why are you here then?"

He coughed "I wanted to ask you something. I been trying to ask but something keeps interrupting me…do you-dammit!" His phone was ringing as he opened his phone. His blue eyes turned hard as he got up smashing his phone against my wall then ran out my place.

What was that?

Did Roxas find out about Axel? That's impossible. Who could of told? Olette wouldn't and surely not Naminé. Axel? But why would he?

It makes no sense! No sense! I will just have to ask tomorrow at the dance.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Dance:

The gym was decorated with black white balloons and streamers, tables filled with food and drinks, people dancing, a DJ playing music, and tables with chairs that people sat down to just talk. I saw zombies, mummies, dead super stars, clowns, devils, angels, etc. I was glad that no one chose to be a Grim Reaper like me.

Axel had texted me that he was going to late and to just hang tight. I was fine with that. I talked with Olette, Naminé, Demyx, Pence, and Hayner with a silent Roxas. Roxas dressed as a werewolf and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked in the ears. It turned into an hour since Axel texted me and everyone was dancing except Roxas and me. Pence went to dance with Yuna. Weird right? Where was Axel?

Roxas sighed, "So…you were going with Axel?"

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked at him under my cloak "…yeah. I was but now I don't even know. I had to say yes or the mall people would beat me up." We both laughed and talked normally.

Roxas stood up as he offered a hand "Axel doesn't know what he is missing then. Will you dance with me?" I took off my hood to look at him and he was genuine about it. I saw no anger but a smile.

"All right." I took his hand as he took me to the dance floor. A slow song played as we danced. Why do I always have second thoughts on Roxas when he does nice? He confused me. I stepped on his foot a couple of times but he said it was all right. "I can't dance. Don't blame me."

Roxas smirked "You literally do have two left feet. Just follow my lead." He started to teach me how to slow dance as I stared at my feet trying to follow his lead. I looked up and I felt everything went away. All I saw was Roxas's eyes and I felt like something kicked me because I felt weak. I felt like he could see through me.

I didn't like that feeling. I hate to be seen through or being open like a book. I wasn't open to anyone but maybe Roxas-

"Roxas!"

Everything popped like a bubble. Axel wore complete black and had cat ears on him.

Roxas looked behind me "Axel."

"Stealing my date?"

"You weren't there."

"That is because you sent Larxene to my house!"

"Why would I do that?"

I felt the tension rising as I let go of Roxas hands to step away from the boys. I was not going to get hit.

"You know! You know why! Don't act like you don't!"

"Axel…"

"Don't you dare use that! You don't fucking deserve her!" A sudden push down as Roxas fell into the giant red fruit juice bowl. His attire was stained red as he stared in shock. I turn to see furious Axel glaring down at Roxas.

I put my hands to my face trying to think of how did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Roxas stood up "And you do? Don't say shit to me!" Soon Roxas was the first to lunge for Axel. I ran from the scene because what else is a girl supposed to do? Plus Avril Lavigne songs playing weren't helping me in the situation.

I could've been stupid and try to stop the fight but I knew better. I ran home until I slammed the door and just sat down. What was happening? Why was Axel mad that his own girlfriend came over? Why did Roxas sent Larxene there? Why are they fighting?

I felt horrible and I didn't even know why. I wasn't in the fight but I felt more defeated than anything. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Was Axel falling for me? I hope not. That would just complicate things to the extreme.

For once, can I just live a normal life?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another week! How are you guys? I've had such a great week! Why? I have no idea! So this chapter…wow…yeah. That is my response. I was going to put Naminé/Riku but I do have a soft side for Naminé/Demyx. Can you blame me? They are so cute together! Obviously there is stuff going around with Axel and Larxene. The next chapter might revolve around them. MAYBE. The poll is now closed. WHOO! Definitely competition! I have a tie so I'm going to let you review to tell me your answer. A dork/dork relationship? Or a hate/hate relationship? Answer please. :] Thanks for everything because I have reached the 100 mark! THANK YOU!**

**Shout out:**

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**KHlover34**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**RSV**_

_**NexarkXIII**_

_**Takamira**_

_**NoOneXIII**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**Baby Joe**_

_**shadowgirlxion**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**RokuXion-fan-1**_

_**emmausgirl94**_

_**TwilightWitchXion**_

_**Draknero**_

_**Sorasgrl19 or **__**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**kokoro-hime2193**_

_**Starowner**_

**NagiraAkisa**

**Dedicated: violentyetawesome**

**Thank you all so much! I love it! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites from everyone so please do it again! I don't own the song 'LifeHouse- You and Me'. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chocolate and Motorcycles

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Where am I? I was holed in my place with the door locked with a bucket of ice cream in my lap watching Marilyn Monroe movies. I love her. She was a size sixteen or twelve and every guy wanted her. Why can't today's society be like that instead of stick skinny models? Maybe it was the mole. Get a girl's plain face and stick a cute mole somewhere and suddenly she is a thousand times sexier. It's the mole I swear. I need a mole unless it was Marilyn Monroe's confidence in herself that made her awesome.

I thought her movies would suck but they are so hilarious. Too bad I finished most of them because I had been stuck in my place for a while. I need a T.V. show to keep up with or something. I wonder what's popular right now. Hm. Anyways, this is not the point. Why am I holed up in here? Well, the dance and I cannot bear to go anywhere right now.

I am embarrassed, angry, and confused. Why is it always that when you want a good boyfriend but they never come? No! No! They come when you don't want them! What is up with that?

I wonder who won in that fight. It's just a thought. I think Roxas could but who knows. I hope they are okay. It just bugs me about Axel. Sure, we have been getting closer since we started working together but I thought he was with Larxene. Did Axel fire her? Why? What happened between them? If I am right then I am just a rebound to Axel most probably.

My cellphone rings as my hand looks for it then finds it as I bring it up to my face. It was from Olette. I thought so.

**To:** Xion

**From:** Ollie

Did you put a new lock? I can't get in for some reason.

…

Really Olette? You can't knock like normal people? Though I never suspect that Olette was ever normal to begin with. I call Olette as I wait for her to answer and after three rings she answers.

"Yeah?"

"Hello to you too"

"Well I saw it was you calling so no point to saying hello because I know. Why make things so complicated Xi? Why you calling me?"

"Can't you knock except break into my door?"

"Why would I do that? True friends know how to unlock each other's door."

"I don't know how to unlock yours."

"Please Xion. Mine is pack locked so hard that I would use my senses to know you are near. Let's not get into this. Ow! Dammit!"

I mentally smack myself "I'm opening the door…" I go to open the door ignoring Olette's protest from the phone. I open the door to meet with Olette then Roxas right behind her. What the fu-

Olette puts her foot inside before I can slam the door "Ah. Ah. Ah. I could've opened your door but I wanted you to open the door. Going to let us inside?" She smiled coyly at me as I sent her a glare. Roxas stepped inside after Olette making themselves comfortable. I sent daggers to Olette and Olette gave me a smile.

Olette had her brown hair in a messy bun that looked really cute. I wish I had long hair sometimes. It seems my hair is incapable to grow hair because it is the same every year.

"Xion. Stop talking in your mind for one second. You have been holed up in here for three days. The whole school is coming up with scandals about you! Are you just going to let them talk!" Olette threw her hands in the air.

I knew the school would be talking about me. Don't they have anything better to do? I sighed throwing my hands on my face trying to think. I couldn't think. Marilyn Monroe was still playing but at a low volume. What would she do?

Like hell I know…

"You couldn't talk with me alone? What is Roxas's purpose being here?"

Olette opens her mouth to tell me but she looks at Roxas frown as he got up to leave "Wait Roxas! You know how she is! Sit back down!"

"She doesn't want me here so I'll just leave. It just seems all I bring is trouble and she doesn't want to talk to me-!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO SIT THE HELL DOWN!" Olette screamed as she grabbed Roxas by the shoulders sitting him down on the chair. Olette was one scary chick at times and I was scared to experience that just yet. She turned towards me "AND YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO WHAT ROXAS HAS TO SAY!"

There was a huge silence. I'm sure everyone in the neighborhood heard her.

Roxas sighed running a hand through of his hair "I'm sorry Xion for what happened at the dance. Axel and me had been cautious toward each other lately because of the whole break up with Larxene…" His blue eyes looked at me and I knew I couldn't refuse his apology. I always did love his eyes…what am I saying! Get a hold of yourself!

I nod "Its…fine. I forgive you but I want an apology from Axel too. What happen to Larxene and Axel?"

Roxas licked up lips as he sat back "Complications. Larxene started to get jealous of you because you and Axel hung out a lot. Axel would shrug it off and Larxene kept telling him over and over. Soon, Larxene started to hang out with her old friend Marluxia and Axel didn't like that. Axel started to nag on her and Larxene brushed it off just like how Axel did with Xion. They broke up in a huge fight and Larxene quit her job. I tried to help Axel but he didn't want any help. He started to badmouth my sister so I just went off at him…"

I nodded soaking the information "…then the dance. Did you send Larxene to Axel's house?"

Roxas nodded "Yeah. I knew what Axel was doing when he asked you to the dance. He told everyone that you agreed to the dance and got his result by making Larxene jealous. I didn't want you to go because Axel was using you. I tried to get Larxene to throw her pride to go over to Axel's house to make up with him. It seemed that it only made him angrier. I think he is rebounding to you because of Larxene. They have been together for quite a while." He hung his head down low "I'm sorry again. I shouldn't have fought back with Axel. I was just angry."

I only smiled "It's fine I told you. I should've seen it then ignore it. I usually ignore myself sometimes. Who won?"

Roxas pulled a half smile "We didn't get far enough for confirmation. I probably would've won with all my strength." He joked and I laughed. "Oh, I took your advice…I am going to spend a day with Cloud later today. I said I would bring a friend. I can't go alone or I don't know what I do."

I blinked "Sure. I'm glad that you finally decided to take Cloud a chance Roxas." I smiled at him. Roxas stared at me for a while until I saw a flash then I looked toward Olette. I almost completely forgot that she was there. Why was she taking pictures?

Olette smiled "You guys look so cute. It was hard to resist taking a picture. Hey, before you go with your dad I think we should celebrate!"

I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because you finally got out the house! You missed school so now you have make up work but other than that…celebration! I was going to meet up with Hayner for some hot chocolate. Let's go!" Olette already grabbed my hand to drag me to my room. What was she planning?

"What are you doing?"

"Have you been outside? It's pretty chilly out there. I am going to come up with a cute outfit from what you have in this closet of yours. Do your parents ever come home?" She asked throwing clothes all over. Who is going to clean this up?

I let out a short laugh "No. I never see them but they think its okay to send me gifts and money to make up for the emptiness. Eventually I just didn't care. They call but for only for a couple of minutes tops. Why?"

Olette shrugs looking at pieces of clothing "I just never seen them. You don't have any pictures of them either." I go to my drawer to pull out a small photo of my parents and me. It was a simple photo but it was a nice memory. We were at the beach together and that was my most precious memory. I hand it to Olette who looked at it then smiled "You look a lot like them."

I could only laugh "Thanks."

Olette gave it back as I put it back when she threw an outfit in my face "Wear those then those cute grey boots hiding deep in your closet." She ordered as she left out to let me change. So demanding.

I dress in a grey jacket that stopped half my thigh, white turtleneck, overalls that were short like shorts, leggings, then my boots. I stared at my hair and put it into two pigtails. Olette did know how to style.

"…_Don't be such a chicken."_

"_I'm not! Don't you have that feeling she is a bit diabolical?"_

"_You are being paranoid. Take a shot."_

"_Not yet."_

What were they talking about? I walk out and they stop talking to look over at me. Olette smiles making fake catcalls and I sent her a glare. Roxas stared at me then sent me a wink in a playful manner. He is so confusing at times. Why does he keep staring for so long? Maybe the outfit wasn't as cute as I thought.

"You look nice. Thanks to Olette." He smirked.

I feel better but then I glared "You jerk! I know how to dress myself!" Roxas just laughs as he opened the door with Olette and me following outside. I lock the door as we head down the stairs. I look ahead to see Kairi and Sora over by the playground on the swings talking and laughing. I will always envy them because they were so carefree and happy. Every human should find that.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"I called up Naminé and Pence to come. Pence had to visit his relatives so he won't be here. Naminé is coming though with Demyx. Never did I think…" Olette said as we entered the mall.

The Night Before Christmas outside mall was the most popular mall but the farthest. It was a mall built outside and Olette said they had a store in here with the best hot chocolate around.

Hayner who came a few minutes before shook his head "I saw it. Ever since we met Demyx, you can see this spark in Naminé's eyes! When I do my jog around the block I see Naminé sitting by where we sunk Demyx's car alone with Demyx talking. I thought it would happen. Are they a item?"

I shrugged "I was surprised when she was bringing Demyx to the dance. Are they Ollie? You usually know everything. Roxas? You know?"

Roxas smirked "Nah. I didn't even know. She sure does know how to keep to herself." He said thoughtfully and it bothered me a little. Was he thinking of Naminé?

After ten minutes then Demyx and Naminé came. They did look cute together with both an innocent aura with each other. We head off to go to the great place that Olette claimed as she leaded us there. I noticed something…

Olette held Hayner's hand swinging it while he whispered in her ear that made her giggle. Demyx and Naminé held pinkies with each other as they laughed into their own little world. That left me with Roxas and me.

I coughed "Kind of awkward. Why are there these couples forming all of a sudden?" I cross my arms as I walked.

Roxas shrugged then smiled putting a teasing arm around my shoulders "It's love in the air. Can't you feel it? Doesn't it make you want to grab someone and kiss them?" He smirked at me. I fake kick him as he dodged me with a smile.

He was really warm. I didn't know that I snuggled closer to him but it was too late to back away when he wrapped an arm around me tighter. Don't suffocate me now. How long was this walk?

"Not really. Well…makes me feel kind of lonely. That everyone in the world has a secret somebody to be with and I'm just looking for mine." I smile at that thought.

What if he is looking for me too? Waiting for me to come and find him or come and find me? I wish life were like fairy tales. Things would be a lot easier if they were.

We finally arrive at the place and Roxas releases me from his grasp. My body felt cold again as I hurried inside to the warmth of this coffee place called 'Cid's Coffeehouse'. Hot chocolate would be heaven right now.

We all sit down; order hot chocolate, talk, and just plain relax. My brain wouldn't let the thought rest that I have to face Axel soon enough when I come back to work. My brain also wouldn't also let me put aside that maybe my special person could be right under my nose. I would be angry if that happened. I wish I knew so we could stop wasting time and just be together.

Of course life has to be hard.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Roxas and me are waiting in Cloud's house for Cloud to get dressed. We were all apparently going to the park. It was the first time so the park was a safe bet to call and I could tell that Cloud was really nervous by the way he was running around. You might have that stoic face Cloud but your eyes read more than anything.

Cloud's house was adequate and kind of normal. Did he have a wife or what? Soon a lady came out as she talked with Cloud. Cloud sighed but smiled and it looked like relief. She was pretty! She had long dark hair, auburn eyes, pale skin, and huge jugs. Does he back hurt? Those are huge!

I was not the only one who noticed.

I smack Roxas upside the head "We are here for Cloud not for you to stare at his wife or girlfriends breasts!"

Roxas blushed diverting his eyes "I was not!" He protested but I just gave him one look. He only sheepishly chuckled "I can't admire? If I knew he had a girl like that then I might have agreed sooner."

That earned him another smack upside the head. Men. Or just Roxas.

"Ready to go?" Cloud interrupted us as he waited. Roxas nodded but then stopped as soon he was enveloped into a huge hug from Cloud's girl. Cloud sighed "Tifa…" He warned.

Tifa only laughed, "He is too adorable! I couldn't resist! Your name is Roxas right?" She smiled at Roxas.

Roxas breathed out "Uh…yeah."

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting. Why couldn't we go? Roxas needs to stop being such a pervert! This was annoying me a lot.

Tifa looked at me then released him "Hm. I hope you come around more often all right? We can do things together!" She teased.

What the hell?

Cloud gave Tifa a look "Tifa…"

Tifa only giggled "I was kidding Cloud! He takes a lot from you." She smiled then grabbed Roxas by the ear whispering something and Roxas only turned red more. What was she telling him now? "All right? You be careful now." She smiled then grabbed Cloud for a quick kiss "You can do this."

Roxas nodded as his blush died down "R-right. This is Xion by the way, my FRIEND." He emphasized the word 'friend'. Just was he applying? You can't score her Roxas.

Tifa nodded "Xion. That's a nice name. Nice meeting you, Xion. Take care of the boys all right?" She wiggled her fingers in a good bye as we all left the house. Finally. She was irritating me with all her 'cougarness' with Roxas.

Why was this irritating me? Whatever. I can ignore this…I wonder how long it will take me to grow mine or will I just be forever doomed?

"You all right Xion? You look angry."

What. Makes. You. Think. That. Roxas?

I made a noise between a snort with a growl "I'm not angry. I am just peachy."

Roxas makes a face that I know that he doesn't believe me. I only glare to which he throws his hands in defense. Whatever Roxas!

We walk to Cloud's motorcycle and it is unbelievably sexy. I did not think that automobiles could be sexy but it was sexy. It made me squeal as I stared at it. Cloud, English teacher, rides a sexy motorcycle. Sexy points for you Cloud.

Cloud chuckles at my reaction "You guys will ride on that attached to my motorcycle all right? The park is kind of far but not too far."

Roxas smiled slightly "I remember you always worked on this. Look at it now." He touched it then smiled.

Cloud smiled a bit back "Yeah…"

Soon we got on and unfortunately Roxas had to sit on my lap. Roxas wanted to and forced me to sit down so he could sit on me. This jerk. Soon we were riding off and it was amazing. Until Roxas…

He leaned his head back on me and I hit my head against him to make him stop. I had a helmet on but there was only one so Roxas forcefully gave it to me saying 'What is something happens.' Then I joked 'I should wear this when you are driving then'. Roxas gave me a look that made me laugh.

Roxas started to hum a song and move himself around on me, which earned him a hard punch on the shoulder. "Stop being inappropriate!" I hissed.

Roxas laughed "Or what?"

"Or I will kick you out to the side of the road!"

"You wouldn't do that. We both know that you enjoyed that! You just secretly keep it to yourself." He smirked.

I roll my eyes "I'm sure that is what I do." I only enjoy how you look and the smell of your hair. What? I can smell his hair from here!

Soon we arrive as I kick Roxas off. I pull off the helmet to sit it back down then I go off to join them over by the sidewalk where they stood. Cloud and Roxas walk ahead of me while I walk a bit more slowly in the back. I am only the background to let them talk each other out. I know Roxas can do this.

Roxas turned his eyes towards me for a second and I mouthed 'You can do this'. He nodded with a small smile as he continued talking with Cloud. Cloud and Roxas then got more into the conversation. I just started to think while walking behind them.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Put it in neutral…Start it up first."

Roxas blinks as he does it tentatively "All right. Now what?"

I sighed, "Please don't tell me you are doing this. You don't need to learn how to drive a motorcycle!"

Roxas pouted "But…it makes me more sexy. Don't you think?" He smirked then turned to Cloud "Now what?"

"Hold in the clutch and click the gear changer down to put it in first gear. Give the throttle a slight pull back not too much though. All right? Be careful." Cloud gave a small reassuring smile.

Roxas did but did it too much as it went out of control "Whoa!"

Cloud turned it off then turned towards him "I think that is it for today. You just need more practice then you be riding in no time."

Roxas looked up at him "Then maybe…we should hang out a bit more. How about once a week or every two weeks?"

Was Roxas actually asking Cloud for a second chance? My mouth was gaping as I waited for Cloud's answer.

Cloud let a small smile escape him "That would be great."

Soon enough we were back. I smiled at Roxas as we sat down on the sidewalk staring up at the sky. I couldn't stop smiling until Roxas turned towards me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

I smirked "So now you and Cloud are finally staring a relationship…I'm really happy."

Roxas chuckled "Yeah. I listened to you because I trust you…I really want you to trust me, Xion." He gave me a serious look.

I look sideways "I'm sorry. It's not that easy." I whispered then I got up "I should go. See you in school tomorrow." I go back to my place as I took a deep breath. Trust. Trust is hard and I want to but…I don't know. It will take time. I have other things to worry about…like Roxas and Axel.

Work tomorrow and Roxas tomorrow. Shit. I can solve this. At least I know that I am just some rebound to Axel. I need to help Larxene and Axel. This will require very handy secretive work.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Extra long if you didn't notice! :D I really like this chapter for some reason. I showed what went down with Larxene and Axel the basic problem with them. I hope I made the point across! I showed some Roxas and Cloud relationship. :] Cougar is an older woman hitting on a way younger guy. Cougarness is not a word but Xion made it up all right? Clearing that up. Some side Naminé and Demyx because I think they are so cute. :] Oh! The next story I am making which I have started to work on is going great. I was thinking that Roxas should have some native language to whenever he talks because I read this one fic with him saying some French stuff and I really thought it was awesome. 'Little Lights-glass0ghost' but its Roxas/Naminé if you wanna know so I was inspired by her. What do you guys think? French? Spanish (would be weird)? Italian? Or whatever and give ideas. I will have a poll on this or just give a review if you can't log in. Thanks guys! **

**Shout out:**

_**RSV**_

_**NagiraAkisa**_

_**Takamira**_

_**Terra ForceXIII R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es **_

_**Mistoffelees is better**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**KHlover34**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**NexarkXIII ()**_** - Terribly sorry that happened and thank you so much! :] * Thumbs up back ***

_**()**_**- Your welcome! I will always keep writing and thank you!**

_**RokuXion-fan-1**_

_**CartoonCalvin**_

_**TwilightWitchXion**_

_**Lupinestar ()- **_**Ah! We will see won't we? **

_**Baby Joe**_

_**shadowgirlxion**_

**_nickie083100 ()_- I'm sorry for that! Parents sometimes but hang in there! They do look cute together! :]**

**_KC-Chan13_**

**Dedication: violentyetawesome**

**Thank you everyone! :D You guys always inspire me! I did make a deviantart account but I just need to put more professional art. I drew one but it was a sketch. Savoring-Happiness is my username. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Heart to Heart

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

It was morning and this meant I had to go back to school. I like being at home. Ugh. Unfortunately I need the education. I put on my uniform as I head out locking the door. I was met with Kairi at my doorstep. She seemed older for some reason but maybe it was just me.

"Hey Kai. What's up?" I smiled at her.

Kairi shuffled her feet in a nervous manner "I wanna ask ya somethin'. How do ya confess to a boy ya like?" Her big blue eyes glanced at me with hope of answers.

I smiled "For the sake of the conversation, is it Sora?" Kairi nodded with a deep blush on her face looking toward the ground. "Well, there is lots of ways. When I come back we will talk about it okay?" I shuffle her hair as she giggled. Kairi was so cute sometimes. Kairi nodded as I waved going to school.

How to confess to a guy?

Now that I think about it, I haven't really done a cheesy confession to a guy. Usually, guys would ask me out and I would say okay because I did kind of liked them. They would say 'I love you baby' or whatever shit. I said it back but I didn't even really mean it. It's like you don't want to let that person down by saying you don't love him.

Maybe it's just me.

I want to give Kairi a proper answer so I will ask Olette! I am a genius.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Classes went by and I noticed that Roxas was absent today. That was weird. I wonder what happen to him. It kept bugging me like crazy since lunch. Olette waved as I sat over by her while Naminé was sketching in her sketchbook. Nothing much has changed.

"Where's Roxas?" Olette asked with a raised brown eyebrow.

I shrug "He didn't come in today. It's bugging me."

Olette smirked "Aw. You miss him? Are you seeing that nice, down to earth Roxas?"

I give her a dead fish look "Oh please. Are we still flattering him even if he is not here?"

Olette snorted "Calm down."

"Oh! Olette! How do you confess to a guy?"

Olette look taken back by the question "Oh. Um, I really don't know. You just do it. Somewhere quiet where it is just between you two unless they are really flashy then they go all out with everyone hearing. Why? Confessing to Roxas?" She sounded hopeful. Why is that?

I roll my eyes "No. Kairi was asking me this morning. I know she has a major crush on Roxas's little brother, Sora."

Olette cooed "Aw. That is so cute. Kids."

The bell rang as we all left but I had to head to my therapist session thingy with Terra. I haven't seen him since a super long time. I walk through the office as Aqua waved at me and I waved back. I go into the office and I sat down on the chair with a sigh.

"Yo Terra. Our session is now starting."

Terra tore off his glasses and smiled "Let's start then. How was your long weekend? You were gone for awhile." He took out his notebook waiting for my answer. I wonder what he does with those.

"Drama. I had a horrible dance that ensued in fighting. One of them apologized so it went slightly better but I have to go see the other today. It will be greatly awkward between us. Sigh. Then another issue is about trust." I said quickly in one breath.

Terra nods "Mmm. Trust. I noticed that when you first came in here. Your words were that you didn't know if you could trust me or not. Do you trust me Xion?"

That question caught me off guard.

I coughed nervously "Somewhat. I don't really know. I'm confused. Sometimes I can't tell and Roxas wants me to trust him but I can't. How can I? What if it turns out for the worst?"

Terra smiled "You won't know unless you tried."

There was silence until the bell rang. I waved going until someone had a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Who? I turned to see Xemnas the principle. What did he want with me? I haven't done anything or at least not yet.

Just kidding.

No I wasn't.

Yes I was.

"Yes?" I ask.

Xemnas leads me to his office making me sit down "I want to have a word with you. I understand that Terra is your therapist correct?" I nod. "Well then, do you know if Terra is having a affair with the teachers in our school?"

Whoa. What? Here I thought Xemnas stays in his office all day.

"Ms. Simons. Do you know anything?"

Like I would rat out to you.

I frown "No. I don't know anything."

We have a long staring contest until Xemnas pulls up a vanilla folder as it hit flat on his desk "It would be a shame if you were lying. I like to have my school rules followed Ms. Simons. See this folder? I can easily put all your troublesome mess in here and prevent you from going to any college. I can have you expelled."

Was he threatening me?

I made a disbelieving face "Are you threatening me?"

Xemnas had a slow smile "Don't see it as that. See it as motivation for you to make the right decision. I will find out and if you are tangled in this then you will see to your consequences. You both will lose in the end. Don't you want one to have a happy ending?" He smirked. "Dismissed. I am giving you by tomorrow for a decision."

I walk about frustrated. Are you serious? I knew finding them making out would lead me to trouble. Expelled? Are you serious? I felt like punching a wall.

Why does everything happen to me?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The last bell rang and that meant trouble. Meaning work. I had to go to work and that means I have to face Axel. I wasn't ashamed of anything but it was just going to so awkward that I couldn't even fathom the thought of it.

I quickly head home to change then a thought hit me. Roxas always took me to work. Roxas was not here. Should I visit his house? Shit.

I casually walk across the street to Roxas's house and knock on the door. I wait until finally a worn out Aerith came at the door. Usually she was always had a free breeze look but she looked like crap.

Aerith pulled a smile that spelled 'tired' all over it "Xion! I wasn't expecting you! Um…what brings you over?"

Did I look confused? I probably did. Aerith seemed like she was hiding something but maybe it was just me being weird.

"Can I see Roxas? He usually takes me to work."

Aerith laughed "Roxas? Roxas! Oh my goodness…Roxas lies to me about being with you and the school called saying Roxas was absent. If he is not with you then where is he?" She cried out pulling on her hair. Whoa. What happen?

"I'm sorry? I don't quite understand."

Aerith sniffed "Roxas…he never came back yesterday. I called him and he told me that he crashed at his friends place. He told me that you and him were going to school today. You showed up and I'm in a full on panic! I didn't tell Zack because I wouldn't want to worry him…" She mumbled exasperated.

"Did you tell Cloud?"

Then time stopped. She smacked her face, which caught me off guard. Aerith is hitting herself…its completely normal.

Completely.

"Cloud. Why didn't I think of that? Xion, don't worry about any of this. I'll get into this. Have a good day!" She smiled then closed the door.

What just happened?

In a nutshell, I didn't have a ride.

It took me an hour by walking to get there. I entered inside to see as usual people chattering, looking at clothes, and picking skateboards. I saw Axel leaning on the counter with a bored expression on his face. I can do this.

I took a breath as I went up beside him as we waited for anyone to buy anything. You know that sense of someone staring at you? My spidey senses are tingling. I quickly turn my head to catch Axel's eyes staring at me.

I was right. When am I never right?

"You going to say anything?"

Axel lowly laughed "I didn't think you want to speak to me after what happened. That was one long vacation you took. Four days."

I shrugged "I had to dwell on what happened…Roxas told me what happen between you and Larxene. I think…its stupid."

Axel had a 'What the F' face "What?"

"The argument. It's so ridiculous. You both wanted to make each other jealous but in the end it was a disaster for both. I didn't want to believe Roxas for that moment when he told me that you were using me for that but I believed him. I really don't know what I did to deserve this from you, Axel."

Axel sighed as he pulled on his spikes "I know. I'm sorry. Larxene thought so many ridiculous things going on between us and I told her to cool it. That made her mad and I just needed space. I didn't feel that certain trust with Larxene as we used to. I was still mad over the thing then Roxas brings her over only fed fire to the wood."

"Wood to the fire you mean?"

"Same difference." He then had a short laugh "After that, I decided to visit Larxene and apologize. We are good now but it will be awhile till we pick up where we left off. Unless we have other feelings for someone else." He glanced at me and had a short smile. Was he implying something?

Whatever.

I smiled "I'm glad this has blown over but we are keeping some distance all right?" I threw a playful punch at him but he grabbed my punch pulling me towards him as he kissed me. He kissed me.

My eyes were wide as saucers staring at him "…"

"I don't think I can handle distance. I believe we are good now, Xion. Let's get to work shall we?" He then started to help the customers, as I stood there struck in daze.

Should I get angry? Should I punch the living daylights out of him? Should I just let it slide?

Need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here.

I don't do anything but go on with what I was supposed to do then get the hell out of there. I did just that before Axel could catch me. I ran but then I heard a honk as I look over to my left I see a silver truck with a certain blonde friend inside.

"Get in." Roxas said as he unlocked the door. I stepped in the front seat and pull the seat belt over me. I felt like I haven't seen him all year. Roxas smelled like grease oil, tires, and dust. Not the smell for you, Roxas. I was guessing that he was at Cloud's the whole time. I almost forgot about that.

I raise my fist and punched him in the face as hard as I could "Urgh!"

He rubbed his face and swerved the car "What the hell? What was that for?"

"For lying to your mom and then for not being there for me when I needed a ride then for not being at school!"

"How did you know about that?"

"One, you weren't at school. Two, I went over to your place and your mom answered. Three, you told her you were with me which was a lie."

We stop at a stoplight as he hit his head on the steering wheel "I'm sorry. I didn't feel like going home that day so I crashed with Cloud to have some father-son-talk or whatever. I didn't want my mom to freak so I told her a little white lie. Obviously, she took it out of control."

I rolled my eyes "The school did call, dumbass."

He glared at me "Shut up…so how is Axel?"

I immediately froze at his name "A-A-Axel? He is fine! Totally fine! We are pretty okay but we just need DISTANCE. You know? DISTANCE." I laughed sheepishly.

Roxas cocked his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes "You're lying. What happened?" We started to drive again and I could feel the car speeding up in a bad way. He was angry. Shit!

"What are you talking about? It's totally fine. It is so fine! Nothing is wrong!" I protest. All this stress is driving me crazy. First, I'm getting threaten and I have till tomorrow or I'm expelled. Second, Axel kissed me. Third, Roxas knows something is up!

Roxas frowned "Fine. How was school?"

He just knows how to pick at questions.

"S-S-School was just dandy! The same old thing! The same! Nothing changed!" I laugh sheepishly again. I really need to work on my lying. I used to be so good at it with Roxas but for some reason I can't lie good when he is around. He stares at me like he can see through me.

I did not like that feeling at all.

Roxas stopped the car to where I am to be dropped off. Yes! Escape! I tried to open the door but the door is locked. I tried to unlock it but it didn't work. Roxas is doing this. He won't let me leave.

Shit.

"Xion. What is up with you? You are acting all weird!"

I need to get out of here. I feel the pressure rising. I'm sorry Roxas. I can't handle this right now.

"You need to butt out Roxas! This is none of your damn business so let me out! What right do you have to know about everything little thing in my life? You don't know me!"

I don't mean it Roxas. I hope you know that. Sometimes I wish I could telepathy tell him that. I can't even look at him because then he would know. He would know something is wrong.

The door unlocks as I quickly get out. Roxas then keeps on heading forward passing his house. Where was he going? I sat on the ground holding my head trying to breathe. The sky was dark so I couldn't see the truck anymore.

I ruin everything don't I?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

It was the next day and school was unbearable. What was I supposed to say? Soon I was grabbed on the side as I stared at the faces of my problems. Aqua and Terra.

Terra spoke first "I know what Xemnas is up to. I'm sorry that we both dragged you into our mess. You helped us so we are going to help you."

I raise my eyebrow "Like how?"

Aqua smiled tentatively "We…want you to tell Xemnas the truth. The whole truth. We will lose our jobs but I think it's worth it if I can be with Terra." She squeezed her hand and looked at him in the eyes. "It's fine with us. We were planning on moving somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?"

Terra nodded "Hollow Bastion. They say its great and it will give us an opportunity for a great new start. So tell him everything. Even the dirty details." He joked.

I laughed slightly "Are you sure this is what you guys want?"

Terra and Aqua looked at one another then smiled. That was a good enough answer for me. That was a huge relief. I was going to miss Terra.

"Does this mean I am off the hook from the sessions?"

Terra shrugged "The school will know. You are doing well though so I don't think so. Remember Xion…learn to trust."

Soon both of them left as I thought about it. Learn to trust.

I did need to learn and that means I have to talk to Roxas later. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Sigh. I said some mean things to him, which he did not deserve, that much in my part. Well…just kidding.

I march to Xemnas office as I crack open the door "I have decided to come out with the truth."

Xemnas smiled "Glad to see that you have changed your mind."

That whole hour I told him everything and soon Aqua Terra was called in for confirmation. They both quitted before Xemnas could say the magic words. They left off in a proud manner hand in hand going out the school doors. I watch them walk away and head off to class.

One less thing to worry about.

I needed to talk to Roxas to get this settled. Roxas is a good guy and for selfish reasons I kept him out of my life because I thought it would be easier for me. I found Roxas sitting on the floor with his back against the wall staring into space.

"Roxas." I sat down beside him but he didn't move or say anything. "I'm…I'm sorry. You trust me but I don't trust you. That is not fair. You deserve to know what is going on with me. I want to trust you, Roxas. It's going to be hard at times but I will try all right?" I look over to see Roxas finally staring at me with his blue eyes having a little life. He was now listening. "About school…the principle threatened me to tell me who my therapist, Terra was having a affair with at school. I knew because I saw the Aqua, office lady and Terra getting it on. I told the principal today and they both got fired but they are happy." I smiled.

"You…have a therapist?"

I nod "Yeah, I do. My parents were worried because I was in depression when I first came here. It went away and now I hear no voices in my head. No negative thoughts. Just me."

Roxas nods "And Axel?"

I groaned throwing my head back pulling my arms around my face "Mmghe mmuhssed me."

"What?"

"He kissed me, Roxas." I said more clearly. I took my arms away to stare at the expression Roxas had. Roxas was blank. "Hello? Roxas?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"You didn't tell me any of this?" Roxas held my face as he stared at me. It was a look of angry "I get worried about you, Xion. I really do. What you said yesterday had me in a total daze. I was angry, hurt, and just upset that you couldn't tell me anything. I was practically your first friend when you got here. You were always there for me and I want to be there for you also. So please…for both our sake, just tell me what is running through your head."

My mouth was wide open in surprise, relieve, humor, and something else "I-I…okay. All right. I got you Roxas." I smiled.

Roxas let go of my face to smile back "Anytime…want to get some Sea Salt ice cream to wash out the taste of Axel?" He teased with a smile.

I let out a short chuckle "That is fine with me. I don't know what to do now. I am so confused! Larxene and Axel are having a break. I don't want Larxene to hate me!"

Roxas got up "Lets worry about that later. We still have half of school considering we missed two periods. Come on now." He smiled offering his hand.

I looked into his eyes as I grabbed his hand "All right." We walked as I added, "I didn't mean any of it of what I said yesterday. Just saying!" Roxas shook his head laughing. What was this feeling I was having back just now?

XxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating last week! I was busy the whole two days then school was in the way. I had to update today so I pushed myself through but I am quite satisfied on how this turned out. Aqua and Terra had a huge role in this because they made the wheels turn to Roxas and Xion trust issue. Happy? I don't think they will be coming back. Someone will though! Just a heads up! Thank you for your patience and everything. h t t p : / / savoring – happiness . deviantart . com / (Take out spaces) This is the link to my Deviantart if you want to come find me and watch me. I am working on a Doujin like I promised so many chapters ago. Its going great. Thanks for my current watchers and all my reviewers who all watch my stories! Thank you!**

**Shout out: **

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**RSV**_

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**KHlover34**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**NagiraAkisa**_

_**NoOneXIII**_

_**RokuShi-fan-1**_

_**Starowner**_

_**Baby Joe**_

_**CheshireRedfern**_

_**kazorashi**_

_**Twilight Witch Xion**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**ken08002**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**shadowgirlxion**_

**Dedication: Violentyetawesome**

**Thank you all! Please read and review again! :D It makes me happy when you do! * Throws out gifts * Until next time. I did not forget Kairi's question but it will be applied to next chapter. Have a good day!  
><strong>


	14. You kissed her say what?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

It was the smell of November air, pumpkin spices, golden leaves, and well turkeys. I say turkeys because when I walked inside that school that morning I was met with my friend inside a huge turkey. At first, I didn't know who it was until the voice spoke up. I didn't know if I wanted to be creeped out or laugh.

It was our Thanksgiving Spirit Week. They were doing a bunch of stupid stuff because the next week was Thanksgiving so that meant break! I was pretty excited because my parents called saying they would come by and have our first family meal. It has been a long time since I saw them so I was pretty excited.

"Please…please…. please don't tell me that is you, Pence." I pleaded holding a hand over my mouth. I was trying to keep from laughing because I could see Pence's face through the tiny screen.

Pence sighed crossing his arms that were wings "Go ahead. Laugh. Everyone else did."

I threw my head back laughing for a good thirty seconds then I stopped wiping an invisible tear from my eye. Whoo!

Olette came by in a total Pocahontas outfit going on "I'm guessing she laughed." She smirked and patted Pence's turkey head "Its okay. Are you coming to the show tonight?"

I nodded "Yeah. I bought myself a ticket. Let me guess, Hayner is John Smith?"

"Nope. I am."

I turn to see Roxas dressed in half armor with his hair slicked back "You?" I questioned. My whole gang was in theatre but I didn't take the class. They had been working on the play for months now but it wasn't a huge topic around school until now because it was the night of the show.

Roxas nodded "I played the part better." He smirked then Hayner came running in looking normal like me. High five!

Olette frowned "You said you would dress up!"

Hayner shook his head "Nah. I'm sitting this one out. I'll just watch the show and enjoy. Don't get too friendly with my girlfriend, John Smith." He playfully punched Roxas's arm as Roxas laughed.

Throughout the school day I would see others dressed in costumes especially the one dressed like a raccoon. So cute! Anyways, how are Roxas and me? Better. Better than ever. From when I first met him he changed a whole lot but there is something that is getting me miffed.

I think I like Roxas.

Oh the horror! How did this become? I never planned for this! How could this happen? I never wanted myself to stoop that low to like Roxas but I think I am. If Olette and Naminé found out…they would never let me live this down.

Now I am just an embarrassed mess around whenever Roxas comes close to me. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I wish I can take this feeling and beat the shit out of it!

Lunch rolled around and it was very…awkward sitting with a bunch of friends dressed in costumes especially Pence. His big turkey feathers always hit my face whenever he turned to talk. Ow. He was moved to the end of the table so I would be safe. Unfortunately, Roxas sat next to me and he was really close. Our shoulders were touching and I felt my heart racing loudly. Can he hear that?

"Xion, your face is red." Olette smirked with a hand under her chin watching me with a glint in her eye. I shot daggers at her and tried to make up some excuse that my face was red.

Hayner who was on the other side of me grabbed my shoulders "She is just hot. Can you feel that temperature rise up? Whoo! They need to turn it down." He smiled at me and I was at a loss of words. Did Hayner just help me out? I had my mouth open wide but closed it quickly as I smiled.

I fanned myself "Yeah. So hot in here."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

It turned nighttime as I was inside the school waiting for Hayner to arrive so we could go in and find a seat. Plus I wanted to wish all my friends luck before the show started but Hayner just decided to be a girl today and take his damn time!

I blew on my hair tapping my foot "Late…"

"You are just here early."

I turned and rolled my eyes "Whatever Hayner. You decided to take your time dressing up and kept me here waiting. Here I thought I was the girl." I teased with a smirk.

Hayner stuck out his tongue "Whatever. We all know you aren't a girl. Which is probably why that Roxas can't get to see you as a anything but another of the boys."

"Shut up." I glared as he laughed. We headed inside and went backstage to wish them good luck. Olette seemed pretty confident then she nearly tackled Hayner to the ground.

Olette smiled "Hayner! You look great!"

Hayner half laughed "And you look…Indian."

Smooth Hayner.

I felt someone staring at me so I turned to see Roxas having a hidden smirk. He has been having those lately as if he was hiding something but later it would be as if my imagination. Maybe it is. Whatever.

I smiled waving "H-Hey Roxas."

Roxas came over "Came to wish me luck? Not that I need it." He smirked at me. This boy was so drop down dead gorgeous and he knew it. Smirky bastard.

I playfully punch him "Then break a leg. Literally!"

Roxas smirked then the lights started to dim out signaling that we both had to part ways. I wave to Pence and Olette as I leave off with Hayner to our seats. Hayner managed to sneak in food (the school had food but it was a extremely high price) and we both shared it as we watched.

It was pretty entertaining to watch all my friends move around the stage using false accents and stuff. It was almost the ending.

Hayner held his stomach "I feel sick…" He held his mouth then ran off to the restroom in a hurry. Maybe it was the chocolate or just his stomach.

I knew this play and I know one thing for sure. That was not supposed to happen. We wanted to keep this play 'appropriate' but apparently not.

Roxas was leaving to go back home, as Olette and Roxas have to stare at each other for a long time. Roxas was supposed to leave off in the distance but instead; Roxas goes over to Olette grabbing her then kisses her. Everyone gasped and my mouth was wide open in complete shock.

Olette had her eyes wide but she never moved a single inch. If she did then the play would be ruined. Olette wrapped her arms around him then firmly pushed him away. Roxas gave one last look then left off. Everyone got up and clapped as I was sitting there dumbstruck.

Roxas kissed Olette.

How stupid was I to think that Roxas was over Olette and moving on? How stupid was I to actually think I like him? Very stupid. So stupid.

Hayner sat down next to me "Man! I missed the ending! Was it great?" He smiled at me.

My mouth was half open because I didn't know how to respond. How do I respond? I didn't want to lie to him but right now that is what I needed to do.

"It was…an surprising turn." I gave a small smile. Hayner gave a look on confusion but shrugged it off. Roxas I do hope you know what you have done.

Hayner had to leave home early and went with Pence to keep him company. We told Pence to chill and not to breathe a word for now. Pence agreed but it would be hard for him especially since he really honest.

It was Olette and me waiting for Roxas so that we could talk about it. Olette wanted to yell at him and practically beat him to death for what he had done. As much as I wanted to agree with Olette and join her, I had to be the rational one.

Olette was shaking her hair frustrated "I cannot believe him! That damn mother-! During our practices, he would act a little weird but never did I think he would stoop that low!"

I sighed "Well…you kinda…cheated on him with Hayner. Are you being a little hypocritical?" I suggested with an eyebrow raised.

Olette sank down to the floor "I know. I plan to tell him but right now it is such a mess. Hayner is going to freak and I'm just freaking out. Can you go find him? I need time to think." She sighed deeply.

"All right." I go off to find Roxas. Is it just Roxas's thing to go up to people and just kiss them out of nowhere? I kept running trying to look for him and thoughts were running through my head.

Maybe I thought I liked Roxas because he was being nice to me.

Roxas understood me like no other and he stood out from all the rest.

He was a jerk at first but he slowly changed or maybe it was my imagination.

I planned to break his heart yet I don't think I have the heart to do so anymore.

Roxas where are you?

I turn to see Roxas standing by the exit as I run towards him. He was stupid, reckless, smartass, and he was my friend. "Roxas!"

Roxas waited then pulled a smile "Hey. This play was certainly…interesting."

"Why?" I asked. Roxas looked at me confused but I looked him straight in the eye "Why did you do it?"

Roxas closed his eyes "I thought I was over her, Xion. I really thought I was. When I saw her at that stage staring at me like she used to…I couldn't control myself. My mind went crazy and I lunged for the chance. I knew she wouldn't look at me that way again. Its hard to let go." He chuckled but it was darkly. "Sometimes everyone has to…" He murmured the last part but I didn't catch it. I saw that empty dead look in Roxas's eye that scared me a bit.

I should change the subject.

"Let's talk this over with Olette. Hayner did not see the scene but we have to tell him." I take his arm leading him over where Olette was. Roxas grabbed my arm as he pinned me by the wall as he had his forehead against mine.

"Don't tell Hayner. Remember, Hayner trusted me not to do anything but I did. I can't…don't tell Hayner. Convince Olette to not tell him either. It will be a secret between us." He pleaded with me.

My mouth was dry and I couldn't really think. Why did I say it? I wouldn't have any idea. "Okay. I'll tell Olette."

Roxas smirked then hugged me "Thanks." He then waved off leaving off in a hurry. Why did he smirk? Maybe it was just my imagination again. I need to talk to Olette.

I walk out to see Olette staring into the distance "Ollie."

Olette turns and then blinks seeing no one with me "Where's Roxas?"

"I think we should keep this to ourselves, Olette. It's best if Hayner didn't know until maybe later. All right?"

Olette shook her head "Wait-wait…are you saying that I should keep on with Hayner after what happened? You want me to lie?" She could only pull on her hair and laugh "Did Roxas put you up to this? This doesn't sound like you, Xion."

"Please, maybe after you told Roxas what happened then you can tell Hayner. All right? Just wait a bit. Please." I pleaded her.

Olette sighed and thought for a long time "Fine. I will just have to act like nothing happened between Roxas and me. What about everyone who saw? I'm sure they will tell Hayner."

"I spoke to them. For all they know, it was part of the show. All right?"

It was so stupid to do but I did it anyways. Roxas never begged for anything and I would feel bad if I were the one to break it to Hayner. It is one of those times I feel like that I'm being tug-of-war between right and Roxas.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The next few days were pure hell. It was hump day and I couldn't even grip the whole awkward situation. Hayner is a really dense guy if he couldn't tell nothing was wrong at all. He made jokes and we forcefully laughed at them to try to ease the tension but no luck.

Lunch

"…Then he said who is my daddy?" Hayner smiled as he laughed. We all laughed forcefully once again. I didn't even know what the damn joke was. Was it even funny? Olette was very cautious towards Roxas and sent him death glares every now and then. Roxas tried to keep his eyes from anywhere but Hayner or Olette. Naminé was not there for the play so she was giggling here and then, Pence was just quiet, and I was just observing.

Hayner slammed his hands on the table "All right! What is going on here? You guys are acting like you freaking murdered someone into little pieces, threw it in the river, and burned the river, and now you are trying to hide it!"

Can someone explain to me how the hell did he come up with that?

Naminé nodded "I sense the tension. Did something happen at the play?"

Everyone froze of what they were doing.

"Nah. I was there." Hayner said confidently with a smile.

Naminé had a different expression on her face but decided not to voice what her comments were.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

School was over and I waited for my ride for Roxas. The situation between Axel and me was a bit complicated. Axel would constantly tease me then act like nothing ever happened. I have to admit it was flattering but I could tell that he missed Larxene too. If her name were brought up then he would be serious for the rest of the day.

Roxas and me had been cool and I'm able to talk to him freely now with no worries. Trusting is pretty easy especially if Roxas is there to support me.

"I really don't want to go to work. I feel like skipping work." I frowned as he parked. Just as I was about to get out he locks the door. I stare at him with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't want to go to work. Why don't we head back to your place?" He smiled at me. "Just call in. Axel won't mind one bit." He then put reversed as he drove us out crazily back home. I called in 'sick' and Axel hoped that I would feel well. Good enough excuse right?

Roxas puts back Zack's truck then we go walk across the street when I saw Kairi running towards me. I totally forgot about her and her little question.

"Roxas!" She finally learned his name. "Xion!" Her hair bobbed as she ran over smiling a huge smile.

Roxas smiled picking Kairi up "Didn't you grow so big?" He started to spin her around and I couldn't help but smile.

Kairi laughed then started to smack his face "Wait! I need to ask Xion!"

Crap. In front of Roxas?

Roxas puts her down as Kairi goes over to me with a hopeful expression. Roxas stares at me quizzically and I tried hard to suppress my embarrassment.

"How ya confess to a boy?" She asked.

Roxas had a hand covering his mouth and looked the other way but I could see his shoulders shaking. Damn you Roxas!

I answer quickly "W-Well, there is no specific way to tell a boy. You just tell him what you feel right here." I crouched and poked her where her heart was. "Just do that and he will understand." I smiled.

Kairi smiled "Okay! Thank ya!" She hugged me then she went over to Roxas pulling on his pants leg. Roxas looked down at her with a questionable expression "Hear that Roxas? Tell from the heart!" She smiled cheekily at Roxas then ran off to probably find Roxas.

Roxas face turned red "I-I know that."

I snorted as I walked over to him "Smooth Roxas. I thought I would be more embarrassed but your face made my day." I laughed.

Roxas snorted as we just started walking "Shut it. I get all weird when innocent little children tell me things or ask things. Too young to understand." He smirked digging his hands into his pockets.

The week goes by and soon enough it was already break for Thanksgiving.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Axel! I'm off!" I called out as I was leaving off out the door.

Axel smiled walking towards me "Let me walk you out."

I laugh nervously "No. Really. I can get there." He started to get closer so I playfully punch his stomach "Get away!"

Axel laughed "Fine. Fine. Have a good week all right? Don't do anything stupid."

I stuck out my tongue "I should say the same to you!" I walk off and wait for Roxas to come pick me up. I start to play Pac-Man on my phone when my phone rings all of a sudden.

"Ollo?" I say to the phone.

"Xion, honey. Its your mother."

Mom?

I raise my eyebrow "Mom? Hey. What's up?"

"That is not the point. This is just a quick call. I'm sorry but we can't make it to Thanksgiving weekend."

I froze and try to process this information. I felt my throat choke up trying to form any kind of words.

"Xion?"

"Wow. What is the excuse this time?"

"Xion! Your father has another business trip and I have mine also. We tried but I'm sorry."

I shake my head feeling the tears come "You promised. You promised you would come…just don't bother coming back! Don't even call anymore! You guys are no use to me anyways!" I yell to the phone as I hang up.

I stare at the phone trying to grip the situation. My parents weren't coming and I don't know why I believed them in the first place. Another lonely year just like the past few years. I see Roxas's car coming and I just suck it up. It's my business and it would be rude to ask Roxas if I could join him. I'm fine. I don't need them.

They never keep their promises.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Hello! Ollo! What's up guys? I know I am late and I'm terribly sorry! D: I went for a eye appointment for my contacts and stuff (the guy was really cute and we were talking. He is married…darn it!). A lot of going on in here, Roxas was in that heat-of-the-moment with Olette because he was still kind of hung over her. Xion like toward Roxas doesn't last much huh? Now there is a secret in their group (could it possible destroy them?) and Xion is going to be alone on Thanksgiving (Xion's parents cancelled on her once again). Axel is still around but won't be a huge character like he used to or maybe until later. I really try to get more Xion to involve with more characters and I hope that I accomplished that. We got Kairi's question just like I said! :D Time for Shout Out!**

**Shout Out:**

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**RokuShi-fan-1**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**Baby Joe**_

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**nickie083100 ()- Aw its okay! Keep up with your grades and I have to too! :] I can't wait to read your stories so please come back. Thanks for the review. :]**_

_**RSV**_

_**Starowner**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**KC-Chan13 ()- We all have those moments but thank you for still reviewing! There is a lot of love problems but it will be all resolved! Thank you so much for the review!**_

_**KHlover34**_

**Dedication: Violentyetawesome**

**I thank everyone so much for supporting me, telling me how much you love this story, and being there for me. It makes me so happy! Thank you everyone truly! I love every one of you guys! My new story and I'm still working on it, so far I'm liking it so far! Humor (you know me) and just a lot of more characters in there. The poll is closed and I'm sorry guys, Roxas will not have any foreign language. Most voted no so ah well! Thank you for your opinions! You all have a nice day!**


	15. There is a Turkey in here

**(I know Thanksgiving is over but...I need to post this! Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx<p>

I stared at the large box that arrived in my apartment that morning. It was Thanksgiving yet…why the hell was this box here? I heard something inside and it was getting pretty damn freaked out. Something living was in there.

I signed my name and look to see a card attached to it. It was cursive letters and I know that handwriting better than anyone. My mom sent this to me? I read the card aloud "I know you're mad. Please forgive us. Enjoy the Turkey and love you. All our hearts, Mom and Dad. Great…what did they do this time?"

It wasn't the first time they would buy something outrageous. Last time it was a crate of bunnies and they even bought an elephant because they watched some romantic chick flick. Those were the old times when I used to see them. They still do this shit but I have to take care of the consequences. Brilliant.

I opened the box carefully to see a live turkey in my kitchen. It was alive…there is a damn turkey in my kitchen! My mouth was wide open as I stared at the animal look around the place then looks at me.

Do turkeys have rape faces? I swear I think they do. That turkey just gave me one as he started to attack me. I yelled and locked myself in my room trying to comprehend this. Did my parents really buy me a turkey?

I grab my phone dialing my mother until she picked up on the fourth ring "Mom! What did you do…?" I practically yelled. Who wouldn't? there is a turkey outside my door who is trying to kill me!

"_What are you talking about dear? Hello to you too."_ She answered.

"Mom…why did you buy me a turkey?"

"_It's Thanksgiving. Your dad was kind enough to think of it and Xion I am kind of in a meeting right now."_

I blew my bangs "I don't want the turkey! All I wanted was for you…forget it! What am I suppose to do with it?"

There was silence then my mom sighed _"Just…"_ Then I heard a dial. Did she just hang up on me? Wonderful.

I lean back on my door trying to think then I call the one person "Roxas…what do you know about killer turkeys?"

Roxas voice sounded confused but I don't blame him _"Huh? Turkeys aren't killers, smart one."_

I rolled my eyes "Roxas…I called you. Be honored. There is a killer turkey outside my bedroom door trying to kill me. I am basically locked in here. I need you to be a man for once and kill the turkey."

There was once again a long silence. Was today silence say or what?

Then laughing.

And more laughing.

Did I say more laughing?

Roxas eventually stopped _"Good one, Xion. Seriously now."_ It was like we were telepathic when he nearly coughed on the phone _"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Why the hel-heck do you have a killer turkey at your apartment? Is that even allowed?"_

I mentally smacked myself "Idiot! Like I know or care! My parents sent me this stupid bird like some stupid sorry ass gift for not coming. Can you just…just come here and save me?" I felt like a total idiot for wording it like that.

Roxas was silent then sighs _"All right. I'll be there. I was helping my parents but I think they got it from here. Be there in three minutes."_ With that he hung up. Do people not say bye anymore? Whatever.

It only takes Roxas a minute to get here so why did he need three?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

After three long minutes, I heard the door burst open from the other side and a bunch of turkey noises along with flapping. I heard Roxas call my name and I responded that I was in the bedroom. Then the noises started to get a little weird.

"Come here you!"

Big flaps of bird wings along with turkey noises. I heard huge thumps with things crashing. I hope he doesn't break anything. I swear if he does then he is paying for it! After a long while, I hear nothing.

I open my door slowly to only be met with Roxas in mock armor sitting on a chair eating some chocolate with the turkey right beside him. What the hell?

I wave my hands "Hello? Remember me? What the heck happened?" I raised my eyebrow at him then stared at his mock knight armor.

Roxas smiled "Happy Thanksgiving. There was a splinter inside the turkey's foot so I took it out. Turkey is fine now. The armor? Yeah…you sounded like some damsel in distress so I had to dress for my part." He smirked with a tease. This bastard.

I rub my embarrassed red face in aggravation "That's it? The stupid turkey had a _**splinter**_? All right then…this day is just going wonderful." I glared at the turkey "What do I do with it? I am not keeping this…this turkey! I don't even know what they eat."

Roxas frowned "Xion…are you okay?"

No Roxas. I'm just filled with joy. Everything is falling and every time I see your face it reminds me that I am keeping a secret from Hayner! My parents didn't come home as always! I have a stupid turkey in my house! That was just topping to my cake.

"I'm fine. Stressed is all." I sit down on the floor staring at the mess Roxas made. Why was this happening?

"Whoa! Whoa! Xion! Don't cry!" Roxas said in panic then runs to my side. He pats my back with a little awkwardness "I don't know how to deal with girls crying…please don't cry."

Why was I crying? I felt like everything was going wrong for me while everyone in the whole freaking world is eating their turkeys with someone they care about. I felt like such a baby at times but I felt like I needed to let it all out.

After a couple of minutes I stopped and took a deep breath.

I felt way better.

Roxas had his face buried in my hair "Better? You pretty much cried on my awesome next year costume. I hope it doesn't rust."

I laughed and it felt so good too "Yeah. What a lame costume then, who wears those anymore?"

Roxas had a small smile on his face "Right. Xion, do you want to join my family for Thanksgiving?"

I shook my head "I don't want to intrude. It would just feel weird and like you and your families were giving me some kind of pity party. I really don't need that." I answered back with a small smile. "Don't pity me. Anything but that."

Roxas stared at me for a long time deciphering then looked at the time of his watched muttering "I have time."

My eyebrows rose in question "Time for what?"

Roxas had a small smirk on his face "Have you ever had Cannoli before? It's an Italian dish. My part of family is Italian; since things had been different…we haven't made it anymore. It's a hard dish to do but I have experience. My family use to make it during Thanksgiving because Turkey wasn't really our thing. You make Cannoli then share it with friends. In this case, friend." He had a small smile.

I felt like smiling back but I wanted to ask "Roxas do you still like Olette?"

Roxas made a face and there was something in his eyes but I missed it "No. I felt closure when I kissed her like it was one last thing to do to let her go. I don't like her anymore but see her as a friend. I hope Hayner will forgive me someday but right now it's a secret. All right?" He smiled but it looked a little forced.

I nodded "That is all I wanted to ask."

"Planning to confess to me or what?" He teased then got up to the kitchen. I felt my face burning because it was pretty much a given that I liked Roxas. No matter what he does, I like Roxas. There I said it! Well. In my head but yes I do. I would have slapped myself in the beginning but now I can see that guy that Olette talked about fondly. Sure, he had rough edges but it just takes some smoothing to see what he really had in the inside.

I really wanted to tell him that I like him but we were on tight strings right now. Maybe I will next month when things smooth over. Yeah. Next month. I felt a smile stretch on my face as I got up to join him.

"Don't you have to go back?" I asked as I washed my hands.

Roxas was wiping his hands with a paper towel "Not until seven. I have enough time because you called me early. Let's get down shall we?" He then pinned his hair back with pins he pulled out of his pocket and I couldn't help but laugh. He looks absolutely adorable. Roxas gave a scowl as we started to work.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We were there for hours, talking, making food, and just fooling around with all the ingredients. I felt so care free. After we made it, I stared at it weirdly. It looked like a taco inside of a taco. Roxas gave me an encouraging nod and I took a bite moaning, where have you been all my life?

"This is soo good! So good!" I made a noise as I took another bite "Mm. I didn't think it would be this good!" I smiled eating more then I noticed Roxas had a bright blush on his cheeks. What's his problem?

Roxas shook his head "Yeah…keep the noises to yourself. Ahem, I'm glad you like it. Who wouldn't like it?" He smirked then took a bite himself smiling. "I'm great aren't I?"

"Don't get such a huge head." I rolled my eyes eating. "I won't stroke that huge ego you have." I teased with a smile as Roxas scowled at me.

After we finished and cleaned up, Roxas checked his watch again "I have to go and eat with the family. Just leave the turkey overnight then tomorrow we can do something about it but I have to go. See you!" He waves then goes off.

There was no way in hell I was going to let the turkey stay here. I called up Olette but she was busy, Pence and he was busy, Namine was busy as well, so I came to Hayner's number in hesitance but clicked it. Maybe he will be busy.

Unfortunately not.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hayner…umm…are you busy right now?"

"_No. Why?"_

"It's a long story but it ends that I need to get rid of a live turkey. Do you know how?"

"_Kill it. Duh."_

"No! like give it away or something!"

A sigh _"I know this guy who is dying for a turkey; we can give it to him if you like. Want me to stop by your place and go to the guy?"_

"That be nice."

"_Be there in ten. Bye."_ He hanged up but at least he said bye. I got dressed and came back to hear honking outside. Hayner was here. How do I grab the turkey? More honking. Will you hold your horses? Damn.

I touch the turkey and then it starts to squawk at me as I run to the other side of the room in fear. Is there such thing as turkeyphobia? I must be phobic of turkeys by now. Soon enough there was knocking at my door then Hayner barges in with a scowl on his face.

"I was honking! In America, that is a hint that I was waiting for you to come out-holy shit! Is that turkey giving me the _**rape face**_?" Hayner yells to stare at it.

It wasn't just me!

I nodded "It is. It has been giving me that face…I tried to touch it and went all ravage on me! I need to get rid of this. How do I?"

Hayner thought for a minute running a hand through his pale blonde hair "Hmm…do you own a tranquilizer gun?"

"No."

"Sleeping powder?"

"What-No!"

"A gun?"

"No!"

"A bat? Come on, you must have a bat somewhere."

Leave it to Hayner to want to knock the bird out with a bat. That is animal abuse, you bastard! No way am I going to let you hit the turkey with a bat.

"We are not hitting the bird! Find a safer way…or you can just hold…Thanksgiving down while I tie him up."

Hayner stared at me "Whoa…Whoa…did you just call that bird _**Thanksgiving**_?"

I frowned "What's wrong with that? It was a mouthful to say Turkey and he deserves a name for now."

Hayner smacked his head against the wall "There are a lot of things wrong with that! You are basically calling him by the very day he hates. His family gets eaten on this day!"

"I was just thinking the first thing in my mind! I don't see you trying to call it anything!" I snapped with a frown. "Cannoli. That is his name. don't ask me why but that is his name."

Hayner stared at me then smirked widely "Roxas made you Cannoli didn't he? It's been awhile since he made any. It's so funny…do you like Roxas?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I felt my throat choke up then I felt like kicking myself. Roxas and Hayner are best friends! Of course Hayner would know what Cannoli is!

I quickly retorted "Yeah right! That's a huge joke!"

Hayner just shook his head "Uh huh. You can't fool me." He turns then quickly has the bird tied up. "That was easy. Let's go." He tossed the tur—Cannoli over his shoulder as he walked out. I am not even going to ask how he did that so quickly. I followed behind him to see him in his car but he moves his hand over for me to walk over.

I do as I'm told and Hayner had a serious look etched on his face.

"Xion, I like Olette a lot. She is fun, mischievous, and beautiful in every way. I always had feelings for her so when we started to hang out, I felt like I should give her every reason in my body to tell her what I love about her, Why she should be mine, and to choose me over Roxas. I didn't want to hurt Roxas. I wish I could've done it in a different way and I know he will hate me when he finds out someday. I took a risk and I don't regret it because I did it for the girl I love today who likes me just as much. It hurt seeing her with Roxas being happy and shit; I try to pull the façade that I was happy for them. Eventually, you can only take so much. When Roxas finds out, I hope that I can repair our friendship and start all over. It won't be the same but I'm willing to go for it. You take risks and chances for the people you care about. Xion, take my words to heart all right? Take a chance. I'll send the bird to him. Happy Thanksgiving Xion." He smiled then added "I'm glad to meet such an honest friend as you." With that he left leaving me speechless. I felt tears fall down my cheeks at his sad story. I felt so much guilt about the horrible secret I was harboring from Hayner.

I would do it. I will go for it! I will take Hayner's words to heart and do them, which is the most that I can do for him right now that would be right. I run across the street and luckily see Roxas with his hoodie on with his back to me talking on the phone. I wait for a second when he hangs up as I run over to him to hug him.

"Oof! What the-!"

"Roxas, I really like you. I really do. I like how you care about me and is always there to the very end. I hope that you might return my feelings or shoot me down but I am willing to take that chance." I breathed out in one loud breath. I felt my face flame as I let go of him, I didn't know whether I should go and wait for his answer. I felt my heart hammering with fear, anxiety, and why was it taking him so long to turn around!

"Sorry to tell you sweetheart, I'm not Roxas. Roxas is inside." He pulls down his hoodie to reveal black spiked hair as he turned around to face me. His eyes were liquid gold as they stared into me. That is Roxas's jacket though; I know that jacket from anywhere. "My name is Vanitas. You like Roxas huh?"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS I'M BACK…Don't kill me! * hides behind chair* Look, my computer crashed and I had basically nothing left in my computer. Nothing! My files, pictures, etc are gone! Yes, I was very sad and upset at this. That is why the long update but now I have a new computer so I hope to get back on my feet. My new story even got erased! I was so pissed off! It's like computers hate me because this is probably my third computer. Please forgive me! *Give cookies * Fanfiction Reviewer wasn't working so I'm sorry that I have not answered reviews. D: Sad face. I thank you all for waiting, now this chapter. I felt good with the way it came out. Xion has her feelings straight, though she cries a lot in this chapter. We saw more of Hayner and his story side. I made Roxas Italian because I can~ He looks like it! I heard Cannoli is good~ Look it up for a picture! YES VANITAS FINALLY COMES. I had been waiting for him to come since ever and I chose this perfect opportunity to do so. You all thought for a second that was Roxas right? I was going to but…I have other ideas in mind. I love Vanitas because of his attitude and sharp tongue! I hope you guys too with the new character~ Vanitas knows now! Oh snap! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes me really happy! I hope you guys are still there!**

**Shout out (Never will I stop this):**

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**IlikeFMAandKH**_

_**Baby Joe**_

_**amazoness23**_

_**KHlover34**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**Jonduff**_

_**Starowner ()**_

_**Twilight Witch Xion**_

_**RokuShi-fan-1**_

_**nickie083100 ()**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**shadowgirlxion**_

_**Miss Addiict**_

_**NagiraAkisa**_

**Dedication: ****violentyetawesome**

**Thank you all for favoriting, alerts, reviews, etc! :D Have a nice day!**


	16. Vanitas Vanitas VANITAS!

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"_Sorry to tell you sweetheart, I'm not Roxas. Roxas is inside." He pulls down his hoodie to reveal black spiked hair as he turned around to face me. His eyes were liquid gold as they stared into me. That is Roxas's jacket though; I know that jacket from anywhere. "My name is Vanitas. You like Roxas huh?"_

My mouth hung open and I could have sworn a fly had flown in my mouth because I was choking. I sputtered "You're not Roxas." I managed to say rather calmly which surprised me a bit.

Vanitas gave me a look of disbelief "Obviously. I believe I clarified that just a few seconds ago." He snapped.

My eyebrows drew in "I am just confirming, you jerk!" No need for him to be such an ass about it. I basically confessed to the wrong person. How does this happen?

The world hates me.

It all makes sense!

"Aren't you a rude little thing? Maybe I should just tell Roxas about your little secret." Vanitas sneered at me and started for the door.

I grabbed his hoodie pulling him back "W-Wait! Don't! I said don't dammit!"

Vanitas stopped and grabbed the hood "You were choking me, idiota!" He hissed then crossed his arms "You don't make good first impressions."

I puffed my cheeks "Thanks for pointing that out. Neither do you. Now, about what you heard…it was a joke." Maybe he will believe me and let it go.

"Bullshit." He stated. "You wanted to confess to him, you confessed to the wrong one, and now you are all chicken shit to actually own up to what you did just now calling it as a joke. Coward. Girls like you disgust me." He pushed my shoulders back "Run back home. Roxas doesn't need girls like you."

My eye twitches. I wanted to hit this guy. Sure he was right but he had no right because he doesn't know what I have been through. I wanted one hit.

I tackle him to the ground as he starts to freak out on me. He kept screaming 'Don't touch me!' or whatever. He touched me first. Let us clarify that.

Soon I was lifted off the ground as Roxas had thrown my over his shoulder. As much I enjoy this, I wanted to hit that brat in the face!

"Roxas! Just one hit! Just one!" I begged as I kicked my legs and glared at Vanitas who was on the ground staring at his skin then back at me.

Roxas shook his head "No. I see you have met my cousin, Vanitas. Vanitas this is Xion." Roxas had turned so I couldn't see Vanitas but I heard whispering then him chuckling. What were they talking about?

Vanitas had got up "Xion? What is she to you?" He asked.

Roxas answered "A friend."

I smiled at that (also kind of dreaded that) and I got myself to drop to the ground "I can handle myself, Roxas." I turned to see Vanitas give me a strange look. I could see him reaching closer as I backed away "Personal space dude. Don't think I will let go of what you said." I frowned.

"Said what?" Roxas asks.

I froze and I see Vanitas had a wide smirk.

"You really want to kno-oof!" Vanitas covered his stomach as I managed to elbow him in the stomach. This bastard really wants to start?

"Don't worry about it. He just insulted me and that is why I tackled him." I pulled a tight smile. It was true.

Basically I was not lying.

Roxas gave me an uncertain look "All right. You want to come inside?" He offered me and I shook my head.

"I actually need to speak with Vanitas for a second then head home. Go on." I smiled and Roxas shrugged as he left inside the house. I whip towards Vanitas "Try that again and I will make sure you will not have children. This is just between me and you."

Vanitas finally stood straight and smiled "Don't think I will let you boss me around. I will have opportunity to make you squirm. You are too chicken to try confessing again so I will fun with this." He smirked.

This was almost like blackmail! Only he is going make me suffer.

I narrow my eyes "Do you want bruises?"

"Tempting." He challenged. He was leaving when he shouted "Oh. Just to tell you, I'm staying here with Roxas. I wanted a fresh start." He grinned wickedly leaving inside.

The world really does hate me.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

It was December.

Two weeks since Vanitas had enrolled in the school and made my life living hell.

Vanitas made popularity quickly because he looked all 'bad boy' type. Though, it was weird, Vanitas never liked girls touching him. He also bugs me which only meant…more fangirls hates on me. They should really make a club for me since I always feel a million eyes on me.

I was not even going to acknowledge them.

"Hey Xion~" The jerk blew in my ear and I shot him a glare covering my ear.

Vanitas also had to infiltrate my lunch also. Wonderful.

Olette sat by my left while Roxas sat on my left because they knew my deep dislike for Vanitas being ten feet near me. His personality reminded me of Roxas before when I first met him which makes me think Vanitas had a softer side maybe.

We need a bigger table with all these people up on here! There was me, Olette, Naminé, Pence, Hayner, Roxas, and Vanitas (unfortunately). It was an uneven number. I hate uneven numbers! That is beside the point.

Roxas started talking about the upcoming weekend when Vanitas had to start the usual banter, which meant making me squirm. I told Olette of what happen, she was happy but not at the Vanitas part and she always tried to ease the tension between the two of us.

"Roxas, ever thought of getting a girlfriend?" Vanitas said with an innocent expression. Innocent does not fit you.

Roxas blinked and shrugged "None caught my eye plus I want…one that will bring me good results." Why did he word it like that?

"Ah, has anyone _confessed _to you? There must be someone _nearby _who _knows you_ that has feelings for you." Vanitas implied. I wanted to kick him but he was sitting diagonally from me. This sneaky bastard!

Roxas eyebrows furrowed "Where are you getting at?"

"OKAY! So how about the weekend? How about movies? The park? Or how about something? Nami! Anything?" I look to her for something.

Naminé blushed while everyone looked at her "Um-Um I have an art studio back at home, we can hang there and play with art…" She fiddled with her sandwich. That actually sounded fun.

Olette smiled "Do you have like paint and stuff? It would be fun to play with paint!"

Hayner nodded "That sounds like a plan. We shall go to your house on Saturday!"

The speaker screeched and we all covered our ears. Thank god that I got away with Vanitas's constant torture.

"_Students! This December we are holding a Glass Snow Ball on December 16__th__ that is next Friday people. We are selling tickets in the front, holding a small raffle to win a dinner with your love to 'Cid's Frank Diner' with a compliment of flowers. The tickets are $5 but at the door if you do not purchase now are $10. Buy them now! That is all!"_

It screeched off as the students murmured to themselves. A glass snow what? Where do they come up with these names?

Olette smiled "Wow! Finally they announced it! The Glass Snow Ball! I cannot wait for this! Hayner, you are taking me…right?" She whirled to Hayner and Hayner gave a face. We all knew that Hayner hated dances and dressing up. He only did it for Ollie.

Pence smiled "I will probably have to take photographs of the whole dance. I wonder what will happen this year."

I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

Pence smirked "Well, something always happens at the GSB (Glass Snow Ball), people break up, new relationships, and secrets come out. It always happens. That is why I like being in photography to catch it all."

Olette gave an anxious smile "N-Now that is ridiculous." I gave a nervous smile there were a lot of secrets that would go out then. Olette's and Hayner's secret, Olette's and Roxas's secret, my very old secret, then my whole confession. Gah! I hope Pence was wrong!

Naminé stood up as the bell rang holding her lunch "Maybe I'll ask Demyx that is if he wasn't busy…" She frowned. That's right. Demyx had been busy which was a little weird even Axel had no idea.

Olette stood up also then had tripped just as Vanitas stood up and quickly grabbed her as her lunch skidded off the floor. "Ah. Thanks."

Vanitas quickly pushed her off and ran off.

What the hell?

Hayner caught Olette this time "What's up with him?" He spat.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out." I quickly ran after him as Roxas followed me. "Do you know?"

Roxas nodded "I'll explain when we find him."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I so badly wanted to laugh.

It would be cruel of me to.

Oh well.

I laughed as I saw Vanitas covered in a rash "Ahahahahahahaha…ahahahahahahaha!" I laughed as I rolled on the ground outside. We found him outside as he was mumbling 'this is what I get for saving her'.

Apparently, Vanitas had an allergic reaction to girls or women in general. Every time a girl touches him then he would break out into a rash. It was just too hilarious.

Vanitas however did not find this amusing.

"Will you shut up! Why did you bring her?" He hissed as his rash was dying down.

Roxas smirked "Actually, Xion was the first to check on you and I followed. You did push Olette."

I stop laughing "That's right! Save her then kick her! What kind of hero are you?" I frowned.

Vanitas threw his arms "I didn't mean to! I wasn't even planning to save her stupid ass but I did anyways! It's enough from the stupid fangirls following me like stalkers!" He sighed and sat down on the ground. His skin finally cleared.

I rolled my eyes "Oh whatever. Since you have been bugging me, those rabid fangirls have been shooting me death glares. I believe they are planning my funeral." I said and sat down beside him. "Isn't there one girl who doesn't affect you?" I raised eyebrow.

Roxas shook his head "Maybe his mother or my mom. Other than that, there was really never a girl."

I lick my lips thinking "Maybe you need a girl who isn't so girly. How did you begin this rash anyways?"

Vanitas frowned "Like that is any of your business, idiota. I'm going home early." He got up and left off in a huff. Excuse you man.

Roxas sighed "Vanitas is a handful. He can be a good guy but only when he wants to. Vanitas, through his childhood had been surrounded by his aunts, grandma's, sisters, and cousins who were all girls. Vanitas had looked like a little girl when he was little so they use to dress him up and do a bunch of things. That is basically how it started because it was fear of them." He chuckled. "It's funny but at the same time sad."

Was I actually feeling sympathy towards him?

Maybe.

I won't admit it though!

I coughed "So…how about that Snow Glass Ball? I never heard of one before. Is that restaurant any good? Never been there."

Roxas eyes were wide "You never been to Cid's Frank Diner? How do you sleep at night?"

"I sleep like every other normal person. I don't eat out a lot." I defended as I blushed. Damn him.

Roxas shook his head and laughed "Now I definitely have to take you there! Cid's has the best food that makes everyone drool. It's expensive though." Then he smiled "Xion, you want to win that raffle at the ball?"

"What do you mean? Don't you have to buy tickets then get your name raffled?"

He nodded "Exactly. Want to go to the ball with me?" Roxas stood up and offered his hand. "I'll try not to bring any trouble this time."

I looked at him "Are you sure? How do you even know we are going to get the tickets?" I remembered how last time turned out at the Halloween Dance. Not so well.

He smirked "I just do. Trust me."

"…fine." I took his hand as we stood up. I realized then we were late to class. Oh well, just one less class to take. Roxas smiled widely as we left back inside the school.

Has my mind registered that Roxas had asked me to the dance?

Do my happy dance, dance in a circle, pump my fist, dance side to side, pump my fist again, and then dance in a circle again. Yes, I do have a happy dance. Beware.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"OHMYGOSH!"

I covered Olette's mouth as we were currently inside my place. Was she trying to drive attention here? I shot her a glare but Olette had a wide smile on her face.

"Shut up, Ollie! If I knew you were going to react this way then maybe I shouldn't have told you." I narrowed my eyes and removed my hand.

Olette smiled and tied her hair in a ponytail as she was talking "Then I would have reacted like that at the GSB, which would've been more embarrassing." She smirked.

I stuck out my tongue "Oh shut up. Touché."

"You know what this means?"

"That Roxas wants to save money by winning the raffle to take me to Cid's Frank Diner?"

Olette eyes were wide "You never been there? How do you live?" She shook me.

Why does everyone keep saying that?

Olette wagged her hair "That is beside the point. Roxas is taking you on date which possibly means that he likes you!"

"Possibly" I clarify.

Olette stuck her tongue out "Don't be so pessimistic. It's a huge possibility! Maybe you can try confessing again."

I made a sound that was cross of a grunt and a snort "Right. Vanitas will try to say it first before I do. That guy is always bothering me!" I hissed then looked at the time. Ah. Work. "I gotta go to work. We will discuss this later."

Olette nodded "Of course." She then waved and left. I went to dress in my clothes then heard honking outside. Roxas. I walked out and sat at my normal seat as he drove me. We talked about our day and whatever came to our minds. It was pretty dark outside since the season was turning winter. Though, Roxas blue eyes shined so brightly I bet he could light a cave. My eyes weren't that blue.

He dropped me off and I walked in.

My jaw dropped to see Axel and Larxene in a deep conversation. That is not what had my jaw dropping; it was that Larxene was wearing work clothes. Was she working here again? Does that mean…?

"Xion!" Axel called and smiled.

I smiled back "Hey Ax. Larxene." I pulled a tight smile. I was afraid of the woman.

Larxene nodded "Look here, Axel and you are just friend's yes?" I nodded quickly. "Good. Let's keep it that way and nothing else will happen." She smiled and patted my cheek. I gave a sigh of relief.

Axel smiled "Yeah, Larxene and me are back together." I wanted to smack him. He changes feelings like clothes. "Oh! We have two new workers which means less work for me. Meet Vanitas and Naminé."

My eye twitched at Vanitas name as I saw them appear. Wonderful. Just plain wonderful. The world just wants to strangle me.

Vanitas smirked "Just my luck."

Naminé waved shyly "My parents thought it was time to get a job."

I gave Axel a look "Just how did Vanitas get a job? I understand Nams but him? _That?" _I pointed at Vanitas.

Axel flicked my head "Don't be mean. Larxene was still iffy about you so she managed to her cousin to be interested in the job so that there were more workers here. Be nice. You are going to show them the ropes."

My mouth hung open "And where do you think you are going?"

Axel gave a mischievous smile "That…I don't think you want to know. Keep business running." He left to the back as I stared at him leave. The jerk.

I turned to see Vanitas having a wide smirk staring at me and Naminé just staring at the ground as if it was interesting.

First, he knows my feelings, second, he annoys me at school, and thirdly, he now works where I work.

Wonderful

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Sorry for the kind of late update. MAYBE I will update every two weeks but it is just a thought. You see Vanitas! I would see him to be the one allergic to girls (I got it from this manga Beauty Pop which I love!) and of course Xion would laugh at him. Vanitas loves to see others suffer, and doesn't show much of a soft side. Roxas asks Xion to the ball! Maybe what Pence said will come true? Who knows! Next chapter is at Naminé's house with painting~ I'm actually excited about that chapter! Who likes Naminé and Vanitas? I do, I have to admit. Maybe I will have a poll on it. Naminé and Demyx aren't going to stay forever obviously so I'm asking. I would like feedback! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! OMFG. I am almost at 200 reviews! Wow! I'm actually excited but until that comes then I shall hope! Thank you guys! You guys are the best!**

**Shout out: **

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**RokuShi-fan-1**_

_**Eeveeroxas137**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**sweetmonkey5**_

_**amazoness23**_

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**RSV**_

_**ken08002**_

_**Neyuchi**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**finalhearts824**_

_**nickie083100**_

_**Starowner ()- Everyone will see what happens next. :D Thanks for your lovely review!**_

_**xikari-hikari ()- Thank you so much for telling me that! Reviews like this make my day entirely! I will continue it and Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

**Dedication: violentyetawesome**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	17. Paint Kiss

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I woke up this morning realizing how stupid I was. Did you ever have that moment where you are replaying random memories in your head then realize what has been in your face this whole time? That is what I was feeling. I figured that if V can push me around with that stupid deep dark secret then so can I. I know his dirty little secret and plus he has a bunch of girls fawning over him. I can instantly have him at his knees begging.

I'm so evil at times.

Ah well.

I was not going to be tortured no more by him so I am going straight to his house and giving him a piece of my mind. It was already time for school so I got dressed in a hurry as I ran off. A dark hair teen caught my eye as I slowed down my steps.

"Hey Vanitas!" I yelled.

Vanitas turned around and gave me a sneer "What do you want?"

I gave the sweetest smile I could muster "I just wanted to say…that you are going to stop your nonsense today. You are not going to make me feel uncomfortable anymore." I crossed my arms and glared.

Vanitas raised his eyebrows "Oh really? I hope you know that I know your damn obsession with Roxas right?" He smirked. The jerk.

I narrowed my eyes "It's not an obsession! I know your secret as well. I know that you are allergic to girls and believe me…it won't be hard to snap my fingers to tell them EXACTLY where you live."

There was a thick silence with mostly Vanitas glaring holes at me with his fists crunched up behind him, oh he was angry. Vanitas didn't say anything so he just turned and left onto school. I hope he now knows what will happen if he tries anything. I did warn him.

Lunch

It was weird today. Roxas wasn't at school but maybe because it was Friday. He would've told me though, right? What if something happened to him? Oh god. That would suck like a billion times if that ever happened. Please don't make it true.

I hit my head against the lunch table while the others were talking about tomorrow; we were going to Naminé house for some paintball something. Vanitas was also quiet but that was good because that meant that he knew I was serious about what I said earlier.

Today was a huge bore.

"Xion!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to turn to the brunette and blonde who were staring at me. Was I supposed to know what they were saying?

"Aha…yeah. I thought those were cool too."

Olette eyes narrowed at me "Don't even try to act like that you know what we were talking about. I was saying…are you coming shopping today?"

I gave a look "Ew. No. Why would you ask me that?"

Naminé sighed and shook her head "Remember? Glass Snow Ball? Ring a bell? Plus I heard you were going with a certain blond." She gave a small smirk. I didn't even know Naminé was capable of such a thing.

"Oh right. Do I have to? Can't you guys get me something then I just wear it?" I whined. I hated shopping because it took way too damn long to do it.

Olette gave a wide grin "Fine but I can't promise it will be appropriate!~" She sang out and I groaned because I know Olette would do it. Give me the worst dress in the world that barely covers. Damn you Olette!

"Fine. I want to spend less than two hours in there, all right?" I crossed my arms.

They both nodded "Deal."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Lunch soon ended as did the school day. We were meeting right after school because Olette didn't want to waste any 'precious time' or whatever. I had a day off today so I was pretty happy about that except the shopping.

I wonder if I should visit Roxas.

Then I see something weird again that day. A bunch of guys came out of Roxas house waving, they had cameras and shit, and it made my face scrunch in confusion. Who were those kids? I believe I saw Tidus, Riku, Seifer, Wakka, and some other kids I couldn't name.

Maybe they were Vanitas's friends. I doubt Roxas would have such loud rowdy friends such as those. I hear a car honking that breaks my gaze from the house to see Naminé waving in her car. Her car was small, grey, and just plain Naminé written up all over it. Olette was already in the front seat so I took the back as we left to the mall.

3 hours later

"Come on! We have been here for three hours when I specifically said two!" I yelled in the store we were currently in. I picked my dress already which was black (of course), knee length, a blue ribbon wrapped around my waist, spaghetti straps, with some sparkles here and there. I liked it enough but it was Olette who was having the problem.

Olette covered my mouth with her hand "Shh! I have to find the right dress. It's not my fault that you guys found it so easy but mine counts just as much!" She gave her pout and I sighed in defeat. Naminé had hers; long fitting white dress that was one shoulder that literally looks like it was freaking glittering in the light.

Naminé smiled "Tell us what you are looking for and Xion and me will try our best to find it." Naminé was always the reasonable one in our own little group.

Olette smiled "I want sexy but slutty, way out there but not weird, beautiful green color but not vomit green and sparkly but not a whole light show. I can't pull it off so that is what I want."

I gave her a look "What the hell…why do you have to make this so complicated?" I threw my hands up then went around the store as I picked two green dresses that I thought were nice. I pushed Olette in the dressing room with the dresses demanding she try it on.

After a couple of minutes, Olette came out a stunning green dress that was above the knee, strapless, a silver belt that went around it, and in the back dipped a bit while the dress had a tail. I was pretty damn proud of myself for finding such a thing.

Olette gave a smile "I love it! Thanks! Now we can go home."

Eventually I got dropped off home and I was about to go inside when I heard loud yelling. I look across the street to see it was coming from Roxas house. Soon after, Vanitas came out with a large bruise on the right side of his face. Despite my dislike towards him, I went to go to see what was wrong.

"Vanitas! What happen?" I asked.

Vanitas gave me a look "What does it look like happened? Roxas and me just got into a little fight. He has a bigger one. Why do you care?" I punched him "Ow! The hell was that for?"

"That was for punching Roxas, you jackass! I care because my friends are hurt so why wouldn't I care? Why were you guys fighting?"

"I didn't even know we were friends." He smirked at me.

I felt my face turn a bright red "I-I never said that!"

"Me thinks the lady protests too much. You said 'friends' and Roxas and me are the only ones hurt so who else could it be? I knew you had a soft spot for me." He teased.

I growled rolling my eyes "Lies. Quit trying to change the subject! Why were you guys fighting about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." His face was hard and unreadable. He leaned close and whispered "If you know what is good for you then I suggest you mind your own business. It would hurt less in the future." He left back inside and I stared at the now empty spot.

What was he talking about?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Next Day

I couldn't get out of my head what Vanitas said. Was he trying to send me some kind of message here? Maybe I should ask him when I see him later on today. If he comes to Naminé's thing that is.

I was wearing a plain white t-shirt and Naminé suggested we all wear one because we were bound to get dirty with the paint we were going to be playing with. I wish I was just more focused on the whole event then those stupid words that Vanitas had said.

"I swear Xion…if you are spacing out on me one more time…" Olette warned.

I get out of my thoughts to stare at an angry brunette "…huh?"

"Xion! What is up with you lately? You have been in space this whole time!" Olette huffed then grabbed some orange paint with her bare hand then splashes it on my shirt and some on my face. I gape at her and she continues "I finally have your attention. I'll have to cover you in orange more often." She smiles cheekily at me.

I frown "Not funny! This thing barely begun! My thoughts have been jumbled is all…" I answer and with a playful smile on my own as I grab the blue paint and started to chase her. Olette screams saying not to get it in her hair but I do anyway as I nearly empty the bucket on her.

"Are you we missing the party already?"

We both turn to see Roxas carrying yellow paint with a wide smile on his face, Vanitas behind him with black and red paint, Hayner carrying green, Pence holding a huge jar of red paint, then lastly Naminé holding white paint.

Olette and me answered "It just barely started." I look at Roxas's face to indeed to see a huge light bruise but from the look of it, I think he was covering it with makeup. Did he not want me to find out? I shook my head, I need to stop worrying and just have fun for the moment.

Naminé had the room covered in pure white sheets so that we could splash paint all over the room. No one didn't know how to start until I got into a argument with Roxas over the kind of blue paint I picked so it ended up in a all out war between us then the others joined as well.

"Xion?" I turned to have my nose painted yellow by Roxas holding a brush "Got ya."

I smiled at him "You certainly have." I put my hands in the blue paint as I print both of my hands on his white t-shirt. "Take that." I giggled then everything slowed down. My focus turned sharp as I stared at Roxas different colored face and I saw the light bruise across his cheek. The noise around me starts to turn dull and I stare in his eyes "The color of your eyes…"

Roxas eyes had a small glint that I didn't catch and a smile caught onto his lips "So are yours." He pulled me closer so that I pressed against him. My breath caught my throat and my mind was racing, is this finally going to be the chance that I was waiting for so long? It won't be a mistake this time or my mind making this up?

"No." Roxas answered. I must have been speaking out loud as he grabbed my face pulling me into a short kiss but to me it felt like a million years. His lips pressed against mine and I felt that sensation that made me want to dance in the middle of the street.

Before I could look back at Roxas after that wondrous kiss, he was gone. What had just happen just now? That wasn't my imagination, was it? I touched my face to feel some paint on it and I look at it to see it was indeed yellow. Roxas was the only one who had yellow paint so it wasn't my mind. Where did he go?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

No point of view

Roxas panted as he left out of there going outside trying to slow his stupid nonexistent heart. What was happening to him? He did not intend for that to happen nor did he know why he did or why he enjoyed it. He had to pull himself away before he got too carried away.

He slumped against Naminé's brick wall as his hair covered his eyes. Those pretty sky blue eyes that Xion herself had commented on when she had hand printed his t-shirt. _'Why do you comment on my eyes when yours are brighter?'_ he thought and stared into the dying sky.

It was supposed to be his stupid little sick game of his with no strings attached but Xion was…she was something else. Xion fought him, defied him, didn't obey to her knees, and she was as stubborn as they come. Roxas thought it would have been fun to play with the heart strings to see her breakdown but now he was getting himself a little too involved.

He thought his heart belonged to _'Olette…'_ he thought. Olette was always his number one because she was his first love but sadly that was broken. Now his best friend has her and he couldn't do a single thing about it. He thought that if he went out with another girl that would get her attention but nothing.

He went girl after girl during holidays because Olette had crossed that line that day. The day of celebration that was meant for happiness but it only brings hurt now. Remembrance. He never thought he would get famous for what he was doing but apparently the boy class saw so much interest in him as they urged him to finish each and every holiday.

Meeting Xion that day was his very last card to play because it was Valentine's Day very soon so he chose her. He went and got every possible chance to get near her, annoy her, taunt her, and then slowly pull his regular act. They became friends and soon the boys of the class wanted an update on the status with her. Roxas couldn't give them anything that would satisfy them. He also didn't intend to kiss her under the lunch table at the food fight, she just looked like Olette so much that he just went for it then brushed it off as that she was delusional.

He needed results so he openly invited her to the dance so he hoped she would finally confess her feelings to him. Roxas knew that Xion liked him because he dated enough girls to know when a girl likes him. He played stupid and even went romantic to make a red origami heart for her. Every little thing he did was part of his plan to lead up right to that holiday of love.

He was truly a cruel person and Vanitas had grown some new side when they ended fighting about Xion that day. Vanitas tried to tell him wrong but they ended up with bruises on their faces. Roxas needed a ton of cover to try to make it plausible that it was never really there in the first place.

It was funny because he wasn't all that serious about Xion until they all slept over her place that day. Xion had not cleaned her place that well and he had found that crumbled up note when he was looking around her room while she was asleep.

Xion was planning to make him fall for her then break up with him? Roxas guessed it was to be on his birthday that she was aiming for. The note only fueled his motivation to make Xion regret ever meeting him or falling for him.

Everything now was going wrong. He started to feel differently around her and his head was spinning every time she touched him. He only felt this with Olette but when he had kissed Olette on stage…he felt nothing. No sparks, leftover feelings, or anything. He was confused and of course valued his friendship with Hayner than anything in the world. He persisted that Xion and Olette keep quiet for now. Roxas had to figure things out and he did. Roxas had no more feelings for Olette…so why was he continuing this with Xion then? To seal the whole deal and put it behind him?

He closed his eyes remembering yesterday when the boy class visited him for an 'update' on the whole thing.

_Riku coughed and held the tape recorder "So Roxas, how is the whole thing going? It's almost your due date coming up."_

_Roxas closed his eyes knowing he had to keep his stupid little ego status up so he smirked "Everything is going according to plan. We are attending the Glass Snow Ball and I am expecting for everything to come smoothly. It will go well at the 14__th__ so don't sweat it." He laid back giving his trademark grin._

_Wakka gave a huge smile "You are like an idol, man!"_

_Seifer nodded "I didn't think you would have it in you."_

_Tidus laughed "You are a true legend of breaking hearts my man!"_

_Roxas laughed nervously but coughed "R-Right. It's not like I have any feelings for her or a-anything…"_

He never realized that his voice broke during that sentence. He was going to be damned if he had any feelings for her. He didn't want to. He just had to distance himself but not too far so he could succeed and fill out his plan. He wondered if Xion was still going to go through with her plan.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: H-H-Hey guys! Long time no see…later happy New Year? I'm terribly sorry so I am going to save the sorry excuse I have and just get on with it. I hope I didn't confuse you guys with the last part but I wanted to show Roxas's point of view. SHOCKING? YES. Did you think Roxas was changing? Not yet! I had this up my sleeve for awhile so I hope it was worth the wait! Someone asked me who were the kids in the first chapter so I pulled some random characters who I thought would encourage Roxas to keep it up. I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS. I made it! 200! ASHGGJKSGKSJDF. You have no idea how happy I am that we all made it to this very point! OHMYGOSH. Thank you! I love you guys so much so please keep reading and reviewing! Makes me so happy! We are getting our internet fixed, BTW so I just wanted you guys to know. Also, I have a TUMBLR so come follow me if you want~ I will usually post random things and my drawings that don't go to DA. Plus, you guys can ask me questions on there! You don't have to a member either to ask me! The link is Savoring – Happiness . tumblr . com Just remove the spaces~**

**Shout out:**

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**RSV**_

_**kazorashi**_

_**amazoness23**_

_**violentyetawesome**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**ken08002**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**nickie083100 ()- Haha, I'm glad that I made you laugh! I do try with humor (sometimes I suck but the thought right?) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Terra ForceXII**_

_**nickir083100 ()- Oh you did but thanks anyways! :]**_

_**starpowerness**_

_**BlackButterfly9**_

_**Mannygirl ()- Aw thanks! I know! Almost 200! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**maria454**_

**Dedication: violentyetawesome**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**


	18. Dances never turn for the better

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

There are only three things I can make out in the dark…

1.) That someone was touching my hand (which I have no idea who)

2.) I lost my shoe somewhere back on the dance floor (yes, I only have one shoe on)

3.) Somehow I was stuck in a closet

There are only six things I can confirm in this predicament:

1.) Demyx was so going to pay for what happen earlier

2.) Namine got herself drunk (which is hard to believe)

3.) Hell broke loose with Hayner and Olette

4.) Roxas was smashingly handsome in his tux

5.) Vanitas was going to kill me later

6.) Also…Pence knows how to kick ass when he is drunk

Those eight things I can confirm at this very minute. Here I was…stuck in a closet with which I don't even know who (haven't spoken a word) while the Glass Snow Ball is still going on.

Well, probably not with Hayner and Olette screaming at each other. They didn't even bother to take it outside but whatever. Demyx and me are walking dead men at the very moment. Pence…Pence is just kicking everyone's asses at the moment (drunk. Drunk. Drunk.).

Did I mention that they left a drunk Namine on the loose? I'm glad I stuck her with Vanitas, which brings little relief to my mind.

How did this happen? Okay…this person needs to stop squeezing my hand. Why does this touch feel so familiar?

"…Xion?"

I gasped my face turning red (thank goodness for the dark) "ROXAS?"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Earlier that morning

Friday…December 16

The Glass Snow Ball

I'm just glad they let us off Friday so we can prepare for the ball then its WINTER BREAK. YES! I was happy but nervous at the same time. Roxas had not spoken a single word to me since that kiss. I know it was real!

I have the shirt to prove it.

Not that I wanted to keep it or anything…shut up!

Beside the point, I have been trying all this past week for a chance to talk to him but he ignored me! Roxas would always be spacing out or he would glare at me then look away. Geez, what did I do? I haven't had the chance to ask him when he was picking me up…I am just assuming we meet at the dance together but he has my TICKET so I don't know how that is going to work out.

It is way too early in the morning to be thinking about this.

Don't care.

It was seven in the morning and no one answered my texts. What should I do? I have eight hours until I have to start panicking. Olette and Namine couldn't help me because they have to worry about themselves so I am alone.

I was currently in a chair staring off until my eyes land on a lone skateboard in the corner of my furniture. How long has it been since I rode on it? Too long. Too long. Exercise might be good for me…I will never say that again. I pick up the skateboard then went to my room to pick up the gloves that Roxas had given me.

"You are such a jerk sometimes but…sometimes you really are too sweet." I grumbled the last part to myself but it was true. He can be a total nutcase but he had a heart (believe it or not). I remember how flustered he was when he gave it to me. I hope Roxas talks to me at the dance at least…or gives me an explanation. Does he really see me that way?

Perhaps.

I grab my things and head out my place to go downstairs. No one was out so I'm allowed to do stunts, possibly get hurt, and no one will witness this. Perfect~ I start to do simple tricks until I built a ramp with some things I found lying around and started to skate towards it.

I fell on my face because I saw Demyx…kissing someone who was not Namine.

"GAH!" I yell loudly as I held on my nose watching as Demyx turned towards me with a deer-in-headlights expression then whisper something to the unknown girl as she left. I glared at Demyx and he stared back at me with the same expression, which is weird because he is usually happy go lucky. Demyx jogs over to me as I finally stood up rubbing my nose. Do not come near me cheater.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

I give my what-the-hell look "What do you mean? I. LIVE. HERE. Ring a bell?"

"I meant…so early in the morning." Demyx crossed his arms.

"You are so stupid. Do you know how much I want to hit you **right now**? I won't because I want to hear your sorry ass excuse of why you did that. Is that why you have been disappearing? Namine is worried about you and here you are cheating!" I hiss at him.

Demyx covers my mouth "Can you **be **any **louder**? Look…I do like Namine but I only see her as a friend. Sure, I thought she was cute to have around but she is just a kid. She doesn't know what she wants!"

I take Demyx's hand off my mouth "Then why have you not told her that? You expect her to pick up the clue you never left? Be smart." I growled at him.

Demyx rolls his eyes "I really don't have the heart to break hers. Plus, like I said, I like having her cute little self pining over me while I'm still 'away'. Think what you want but back in the old days, it was okay to have two or three girls at the same time."

I gaped at him "W-What are you SAYING? You are telling me that you don't see Namine that way but you still want her to think you guys are together while you are having your cheating ways? _No way! _I will not stand here and let her think that!" I pick up my skateboard and start to walk away.

"Can you just mind your own damn business? If you tell her then…I'm going to play hard ball." He crossed his arms then smirked as I stopped in my tracks turning around. "You tell Namine then I will just tell her different. Who is she going to believe? You or the person she is in love with?"

"Obviously her **friend**." I ground out.

Demyx made an 'tsk' noise at me "Nope. You see…Namine is easy to manipulate. She is just a kid and she thinks I am the 'one' so if I tell her lies about you then she will believe me. If I say jump she asks how high? Plus, you don't want to ruin her night by saying such crude things would you? Xion. We can be friends but you just have to mind your own business. All right?" He smiled with such a carefree smile that it threw me off. I took Demyx as an idiot but obviously he wasn't. Demyx knew Namine enough to have her bend backwards for him.

Dammit!

Demyx waved off "See you at the dance!" He walked off with a free tune whistle of a song I knew too well, 'Better than revenge- Taylor Swift'. He was so dead.

Once I convince Namine to listen to me…Demyx is so dead.

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" I shout.

"Whoa. Calm down, princess."

I turn to see Vanitas smirking at me. He hasn't spoken much to me since I threatened him about his secret of women rash. What did he have to say this time?

"What do you want?" I frowned.

Vanitas raised his eyebrows "You suddenly care?"

"I take that back then."

"How mean." He sticks his tongue out then takes my skateboard. "Watch this and be amazed." He uses my skateboard to jump off the ramp I made then starts to do tricks like no tomorrow (I must admit they were entertaining to watch). How does he know so much?

Vanitas tossed me back my skateboard "Pretty good wheels. Was I awesome or what?"

I managed to catch it then roll my eyes "Yes. You were so amazing…how did you learn that?"

He shrugged "We had a skateboarding park back in my old place, I had nothing to do so I just skated around until I started to learn tricks and shit. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Though, the ramp is totally weak…wonder who made that." He snorts.

"Yeah…I wonder who." I look to the side trying to not make it seem obvious I did it. I did what other normal person would do…change the subject. "Is that the only reason you wanted to talk to me? or was little Vanny just lonely?" I teased.

Vanitas just scoffed "You are so full of yourself. I saw the lame tricks you were doing so I thought I show you who is the best. Is that so bad?" He raises eyebrow at me. I mumble something but he ignores it "Anyways, Aren't you supposed to be getting ready and shit?"

"Aren't YOU?" I countered back.

"It's easy for guys to dress up but girls take _forever._"

I gave him a look "Do…do you have a date to the dance?"

Vanitas glared but there was a blush forming on his cheeks "No you idiot! Remember the rash? There is no girl in school I can go with because of this stupid rash. I can't do anything about it." He huffed crossing his arms like a child. Vanitas was so cute sometimes…never will I say that again.

I gave him an amused look "Then why not take a guy to the dance? Makes me wonder why you don't dig guys yet." I snorted.

"Shut. Up."

I pat him on the head "It's okay." Damn. His hair was soft…I started to thread my fingers through it just feeling the texture until Vanitas pulled away. "Oops. Sorry, rash thing right?"

Vanitas glanced at his skin then shook his head "No…that's weird. How come I am not reacting?"

My eyes were wide like saucers "Serious? I didn't give you a rash?"

Vanitas nodded deep in thought "Huh…maybe because I don't see you as a girl."

That hit me like a ton of bricks

What a jerk

I gave him a dirty look as he laughed his head off and for the rest of the time during the dance he taught me some tricks and pointers. Soon it turned a little darker and I checked the time to see…5:00? I gasped loudly as Vanitas was going to show me another trick.

"What?"

"It's 5:00 you dolt! I am supposed to be ready in an hour and meeting the girls at 6:00! I gotta go. See you at the dance!" I yell as I run off.

Vanitas teases yelling "Save me a dance."

I probably would've hit him but I realized that I would need him later. Apparently, everyone knew but me that kids were sneaking booze at the dance. It didn't turn out well at all.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I was late by thirty minutes and Olette called 15 times but I decided not to answer her. If I did then my eardrums probably wouldn't be working at this very moment. Olette came up with crazy things that I got killed or kidnapped. Oh geez.

We all decided to meet in the front of school as we waited for our men, well not like…Roxas is my man but you get my point! Pence came earlier than them as he started to tell us about the booze being at the Glass Snow Ball. Unfortunately for later, Namine was listening to her ipod humming lyrics and not listening to Pence at all.

"So be careful if any guys or girls offer their drink because it most likely has some booze in it." Pence lectured and both Olette and me rolled our eyes. I wonder why the teachers didn't know but they are probably bringing their own I bet. Wouldn't be too surprised either.

If I had to supervise a bunch of kids partying and dancing…I would too. Come to the thing drunk if I could. I never have been drunk before…I always wanted to know what a drink tasted like. Maybe later in life I would.

"You ladies wait long?" Hayner said as we all turned around.

hot damn.

Holy shit.

Roxas is a sex god with that tux on…so smashingly handsome.

I felt faint that moment and I heard a giggle as I turn to stare Olette. Damn it, I have to be sneakier with these looks of mine.

"You have your hair back." I stated staring at his once gravity defying hair into hair that was pulled back. Not that I mind but it weird to see it.

Roxas gave me a sheepish smile "Y-yeah. Hayner thought I should pull it back and so after hours we succeeded." My brows furrow because he was still acting weird around me. he better explain why he kissed me and it better be a good reason! My deep inside hopes that he likes me but that is a wish too far.

Vanitas growled "I told you to wait up, you bunch of bastards." Vanitas cleaned himself up pretty well with that suit. "You actually look like a girl Xion."

I narrowed my eyes "Nice to see you too" I reply dryly.

Namine stood and stood beside Vanitas. I raise my eyebrow in question, wasn't that bastard Demyx supposed to be here?

"Demyx said he couldn't make it because of work." Namine eyes were showing hurt but I could tell she was trying her best to smile. "Vanitas volunteered to take me to the dance since I didn't have anyone." She held his hand to demonstrate. I stared at Vanitas skin waiting then nothing came. Namine laughed while Vanitas turned red.

I stared at him bewildered "…" I turned around to laugh. He looked so cute. I will only say this once. It was just too cute. "No rash…" I rasped out through my laughs.

Vanitas yelled at me "Shut up Xion!"

Only Vanitas, Roxas, and me knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know about you guys but it's freezing outside. Let's go in and party!" Olette yelled smiling while we joined her.

Everything went wrong as soon as left into that dance.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

the gym was decorated in snowflakes, silver, and lots of white everywhere. The disco ball was spinning around while music played around. Roxas and me danced a few awkward songs but he never made a full conversation with me. this was annoying me greatly.

"Roxas!" I yelled as I saw him sitting down talking to no one. Perfect chance. I grabbed his hand as I we went to the dance floor again. "You are going to give me answers." I frowned leading the dance in this song.

Roxas frowned trying to pull away "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are such a liar! What happen that we can tell each other crap? Huh?" I tugged him around. I could feel my face turn red in anger.

Roxas was quiet "…I want-!"

The intercom interrupted. I pick the worst moments ever.

"It is now time for the raffle on who will a dinner with flowers! Drum roll please!" A corny drum roll played and then she reached her hand in the big bucket then brought names. "The winner is…Olette and Hayner! Congratulations! Come up and get your prizes!"

they didn't come up.

I heard screaming and immediately I ran toward the sound with Roxas following me. Why are they fighting? I saw them down the hall with Hayner yelling and Olette yelling at him back. Do I want to intrude?

"YOU!" Hayner saw us and ran to Roxas punching him in the face. I backed away staring at them with wide eyes. I stared at Olette who was running over to me.

Olette had tears in her eyes "Hayner! Hayner! Stop! Please stop!" She tried to stop Hayner but backed away as soon she got hit. I ran over to her while she sobbed "Hayner…one of the kids from back at the play started to joke around with him about the play. Hayner…Hayner didn't know what he was talking about and apparently the kid had the thing on his phone showing that scene. Hayner threw a fit and I tried to explain."

I hate to get involved with fights but this was necessary.

"Hayner!" I lifted my foot hitting Hayner's jaw that threw him back against the lockers. Roxas was holding his bloody mouth watching me. I saw my shoe slip off and slid to the dance floor somewhere leaving me with one shoe. "You both need to cool it!"

Hayner gave me a dirty look shaking his head "You are such a bitch…you knew and you didn't tell me. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the dance because I am going home. You guys deserve each other, a bitch, a traitor, and a liar. Perfect mix." He spat and left the school.

That hurt as I watch Hayner run off.

We stood in complete silence with Olette's occasional sniffing here and there. It couldn't get any worse right?

I heard shouting on the dance floor. I tell Roxas to take care of Olette as I run to back to the dance floor. when I say if this could get any worse, it was a rhetorical question not a challenge! I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared at Pence who was taking on Seifer and Wakka at the same time. What the hell is he doing! Faculty was trying to stop the fight but the students wouldn't let them intervene. I managed to step on a chair to see Pence. He was shouting something…

"GHOSTS OF DESTRUCTION, I CHOOSE YOU!"

My god.

He was drunk.

What was worse? Pence was actually kicking ass out there. Pence is not going to remember this later. Oh my god. Where is Namine! Vanitas!

I step down the chair as I try to search for them when I hear a drunken hiccup. Please don't let it be Namine…I turn to see Namine who was drinking punch with a wide smile on her face. Vanitas was next to her having the most annoyed look in his life.

"Xion-Xion-Xion…its so funneh! Dis guy had punch stand and I thought it was safe. Hahaha! Nooo! I got addicted…Demyx didn't come! I planned this for weeks! He said so-he said so!" Namine giggled with a sad expression. Is that even possible to pull off?

I pry her off me "Um…I'm sorry. Are you drunk too Vanitas?"

Vanitas narrowed his eyes "No. I am smarter than that. I was drinking water the whole time. I brought my own."

"Why didn't you offer Namine any?"

he shrugged "She looked miserable without Demyx so I decided she needed to drink her worries away. I did not expect this result though." Vanitas frowned and sighed.

Namine was drunk but I still want her to have a great time. Her mind isn't in the right place so maybe…yes. This could work. Vanitas will kill me later but I can deal with that.

"Namine." I grab her and whispered "Demyx is here but he is in disguise. Demyx dressed like Vanitas to see if he would notice. So go have fun!" I smiled at her. Namine face brightened like a light bulb as she nodded. I give Vanitas an innocent look as I run off to go find Roxas.

"HEY-YOU-XION!" Vanitas yells after me but I ignore him.

Later.

I go back to the hallway but there was no one there. Where did they go? I was then grabbed and dragged to a dark room.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Back to present

"Roxas? What the…why are you here? Where's Ollie?" I yell but he covers my mouth.

Roxas whispers "Olette went home by herself and didn't want me to take her. She said she needed to think and try to find Hayner. Someone dragged me here and next thing I know, I see you next to me. my eyes eventually adjusted to the dark. You wear so much black." He sighed as I punched him lightly in the arm.

I muffle something but he doesn't let me talk. I wait for him to continue and eventually my eyes adjusted to the dark also. I could see Roxas's hair that got messed up because of the fight with Hayner and still those blue eyes that light a bit in the darkness. Roxas looked nervous because he kept looking everywhere.

"Dances never turn out great do they?" He stated and I muffle a laugh nodding. "Xion. I wanted to tell you the reason why I kissed you back last week. I did it because…because I like you. I really do like you, Xion. For months I have been trying to get it through your head but you are quite dense. I wanted you to know that."

I felt my face burning beneath his palm as I stared at him with the no light we had in this dark room. My mouth was completely dry and I was shocked. Roxas then stood up and left the room.

He tends to leave whenever he can't handle a situation.

That's Roxas for you.

Roxas better not be lying to me because I like him too.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Exciting chapter? Worth the wait? : D I was going to update earlier this week but life got in the way. I made myself update today because all this weekend I will be super busy with my Eco Fair and everything! Hopefully, it will get better. Some were confuse about Xion and her plan to make Roxas fall in love with her then break up on his birthday. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear but yes. She is not going through with the plan anymore but Roxas does not know that. You get what I'm saying? I hope so! Ask any questions if necessary! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and love I'm getting! Warms up my heart a ton! I do not hate Demyx but he needed a plot. Sorry for Demyx fans. OTL**

**Shout Out: **

_**Starowner**_

_**shadowgirlxion**_

_**nickie083100 ()- Aha! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Everyone wants to hurt Roxas right now. XD Yes, almost over! So sad! Hopefully I will end it maybe around February. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Nerxie**_

_**ken08002**_

_**Wolfdaydreamer**_

_**amazoness23**_

_**maira454 ()- Uh…Don't know what to say to that. ^^;; Roxas gets better. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Twilight Witch Xion ()- I know! It's about time! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Emilypink**_

_**maira454 ()- Why, Thank you. Makes me feel happy that you think that way of me! I'll try to update as soon as possible but school is in the way. I hope they don't all turn away! Thanks for the review!**_

**_R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es_**

_**ChocolateSunshine500**_

_**KC-Chan13 ()- Aha! : D Thanks! I did try, plus it was up my sleeve for awhile so I just had to let it out! Indeed, boys and their egos but he is changing just a little~ Thanks for the review! I will!**_

_**A.R. 0w0v**_

_**Terra ForceXIII**_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**khdayskh1314**_

_**Haos Claw (Author Alert! Thanks!)**_

**Dedication: ****violentyetawesome**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review and just enjoy! There will be a link on my profile that leads to my DeviantArt and my Tumblr. Check it out! Tumblr, you can ask me any questions in my ask box while I answer with drawings~ :] It can be anonymous and I enjoy hearing from you guys. Thanks and have a great day!**


	19. WHERE IS THE AIRPORT

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

_Re Cap:_

_"Dances never turn out great do they?" He stated and I muffle a laugh nodding. "Xion. I wanted to tell you the reason why I kissed you back last week. I did it because…because I like you. I really do like you, Xion. For months I have been trying to get it through your head but you are quite dense. I wanted you to know that."_

_I felt my face burning beneath his palm as I stared at him with the no light we had in this dark room. My mouth was completely dry and I was shocked. Roxas then stood up and left the room._

_He tends to leave whenever he can't handle a situation._

_That's Roxas for you._

_Roxas better not be lying to me because I like him too._

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Oh god.

Oh gosh.

Oh my god.

I was spazzing out as Roxas left me there to leave the words he said. Dammit! Why must you do this to me? What was I suppose to do?

Day later

Oh happy Saturday

To haunt me and I haven't heard of Roxas since or rather I have been trying to avoid him at all cost so I wouldn't know. How am I supposed to react? I should be jumping into his arms and make a happily ever after but that never happens with me. Never. On a scale on one to a thousand of happily ever afters EVER happen to me. They don't even exist in my dictionary…if I had one!

There had to be some catch to this.

Something is crawling up my spine and I know it can't be good. That gut feeling I have. I feel like I am going to hurl any second. It was Christmas break and Olette nor Namine has answered any of my texts. Namine might be having a hangover and Olette is an emotional wreck because of Hayner. Hayner. HAYNER.

Olette needs a friend right now. I should probably spend this Saturday talking to her and helping her cope. She must be an emotional wreck on crack or something. I will have to contact Namine in noon…she was with Vanitas though. Let me call him.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Pick up the phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Really? You know I am calling you.

Ring. Ring. Rin—

"…what do you want?" His voice was groggy but it still had a biting tone to it.

"Finally you pick up! What happen to Nami? You didn't do anything gross did you?"

I hear him groan "Shut up…your voice is too loud. She is fine. Sleeping on the bed. You shouldn't be asking me that but her."

I raise my eyebrow "Oh? What did she do?"

"That you will never know. Is that all you want?"

"Meanie. I'll ask her later if she remembers. Pretty much. Have fun with your girl-!"

He hung up on me.

This.

This bastard.

Whatever. At least I know Namine is okay.

I blow on my bangs as I try to think for a moment about Roxas. I remember in the beginning that I wanted this to happen to break his heart but now he is a total sweetheart. I know the real him. He wouldn't pull any crap on me or at least I don't think so.

So confused. I need to talk to Olette about this.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I knock on her door loudly as I wait for an answer. The door opens to reveal to what I think is Olette. Olette hair suddenly turned matted, her dress was ruined with a obvious drink stain (I doubt that is water), her make up was ruined and running, she had bunny slippers on, and a box of tissues in one hand.

In other words, she looked like a sad, sad, sad girl.

Olette's green eyes get wide as she immediately closes the door but I was quicker as I stuck my foot out. Olette tried to slam the door on my freaking leg! This mad woman!

"Ollie! Swear that if you hurt my leg then I will personally kill you myself!" I push the door wide as Olette gave up having a big teary face.

"Go ahead! Do it because obviously I am not worth to live anymore!" Olette fell down on the floor crying using her tissues constantly. Look at all those trees. "Hayner hates me…he won't talk to me or even want to listen to me. He said that he doesn't want anything to do with me. I mean…what the hell. I didn't want to lie to him. I really did not want to and so what do I do? We were the couple that was most likely to be together after high school was over. This is all Roxas's fault!" She wailed and continued "If he didn't want us to keep it a secret then none of this would have happened."

I really didn't know what to say to that. Olette was indeed upset and now she was in bitch angry mode. I don't know if I want to mess with that. Then Olette said something that ticked me off.

"I can't live without him, Xion! He is my everything! How will I go on-!"

I smacked her across the face.

Sometimes friends need to do this.

Her eyes were wide staring at me like I grew a third head. I was fuming at her. I don't care who the guy is but a guy is never the main reason you are supposed to live.

"Olette. You need to stop! A guy is never supposed to be the main reason you are living! You live because of you! You live because of life and not just for Hayner. Sure things suck but guess what? It's his loss for a great girl like you. Hayner is just being a stupid stubborn ass to listen right now so until he finally gets a clear head…I want you to find something you enjoy. Enjoy yourself while you are single Ollie. Sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself is not good! I mean…look at you! If I were ever like that then you would be all up on my ass so I am saying this on your behalf that you look like shit. So get up. We are going to fix you up then go to my place to watch any chick flicks you want to see. Okay?" I breathed out after my little motivational rant speech. Olette touches her face tenderly staring at me then she breaks out into a tiny smile.

I smiled back.

It was her language saying 'thank you'.

I had no idea what I gotten myself into. I thought Olette would take maybe an hour to get herself together. No. no. no. An hour does not exist in Olette's head. Three hours later, Olette looked better than from what I saw her. She had her hair in pigtails and a huge sweater with a small frown on her face.

"You look better."

"I look hideous…" She frowned but sighed "but I can do this…without Hayner. Of course. I can do it. I mean…let's just get this over with so I can go back to my room to self indulge myself in ice cream." She laughed a bit and so did I.

It was the beginning of a little slow recovery.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"! WHAT THE HELL! She lost her memory! NO. That is not supposed to happen especially that she never gets it back! NO!" Olette was yelling at the T.V. with Rocky Road in her lap almost hitting my T.V. with that spoon. That shit is expensive so do not hit my T.V. or else you will pay for it!

I shrugged as I ate Pistachio "Crap happens. Though, if I lost my memory and a handsome guy like that told me he was my husband…I would not question it."

Olette smirked at me "So if you lost your memory and Roxas claimed that he was your girlfriend…would you question it?"

I smacked her face with a pillow "Shut up…roxassaidhelikesme." I say quickly and under my breath. Olette eyes are wide and drops the spoon on the floor, I must have forgot that she has super fast hearing skills.

"HE WHAT?" Olette screams and practically attacks me while the credits are rolling on the movie. "WHEN? YESTERDAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION IT? YOUDOHATEME!" She wailed and I sighed.

Olette.

You got to love her sometimes.

I explained what happened as Olette nodded in understanding. It was a little creepy with all the looks she was giving me. I told her of my suspicions but she shook her head.

"Remember what I said? Roxas has a good down to earth side. You found it and so you should take the chance. Roxas may have wronged in the past but I'm sure he has grown up since you showed around." She lightly punched my arm and smiled warily. "Roxas deserves better especially after what I did."

Ah.

She said she was going to tell him before next year happened.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked.

Olette gave sad smile "I should but isn't it better not knowing especially if its going to be bad? I just think that…maybe I shouldn't. I can't Xion because I don't want to lose another friend. I am slowly breaking apart our group if I do. I don't have the courage like you do. That is why I wanted to become friends with you. You have courage like no one else. I can be bold but that is not what I really feel. I don't want to see that disappointment in his eyes and betrayal that have been haunting me in my dreams for a while. It will become real."

Olette always knew how to make me stunned to silence.

I didn't know what to say.

Today is just full of heart to heart speeches.

"Do what you think is right in your heart Olette."

Ten simple words and that is when I saw Olette wipe her eyes as tears started to pour out. We both knew what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

One week later

Olette and Roxas didn't speak of one another.

Olette wanted to talk to Roxas herself and she never told me what exactly happened in there but it was far enough to have them stop talking to one another. I haven't spoken to Roxas since last Friday because I haven't pulled the courage to go after him. Olette left me to go visit some family somewhere far and won't be back until school was here again. Hayner is not around either with all that shit that had happened and he probably dragged Pence to hang out with him. Poor guy.

I have not heard from Namine either but I have seen a lot of Demyx. Demyx would shoot me a 'too-sweet' look while he was hanging out with another girl. He was showcasing me this and I wanted to punch him in the balls.

You don't deserve Namine.

I was bored out of my mind in my room shooting spitballs at my door. There was enough to make a city out of it. Eventually it got boring so here I was…bored. I had to do something. The rain outside wasn't helping my mood (I mean it's winter…really? You are going to rain?) so I can't play outside. What can I do?

Roxas popped into my mind and I immediately regretted it. That confession kept replaying in my head that it felt like it was too good to be true. I remember what Olette had said and I got up from my bed.

I was going to do this.

Dammit it all!

I pulled on jeans, converse, grab my bag, and my black hoodie because of the stupid rain as I ran out my place to run to Roxas's. everything was blinding me as I ran across the street then knocked loudly on the door waiting for him to answer or whoever!

No one is opening.

Why?

WHY?

WHYY?

"Xion? Why are you manhandling my door?"

I turn to see Vanitas who was holding up a trash bag then inserts it into the bin walking over to me. His black hood over his head made the bright eyes of his glow. I can still see that frown on his face though. He still hasn't forgiven me since last week for letting Namine think that was Demyx instead of him.

Which he will never tell me what happened between them! Jerk!

I release the door handle "I was not manhandling it…I was just…why is no one opening the door?" I cross my arms.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow but sighed "Stupid. Didn't Roxas tell you? Roxas and his family are driving the airport now to go to some shindig with other family. They told me to stay and watch the house because I didn't want to see my family." He stuck out his tongue. "Did you need to talk to him?"

I grab Vanitas collar shaking him "Yes I need to talk to him! I need to tell him something! Where is the airport? Can you take me there?" I practically scream in his face.

Vanitas gives a nervous smile "Uh…you need to chill. Plus I don't know my way around here being a new resident and all. So I'm just as useless."

I curse as I sink the wet floor. What was I going to do? He would probably change his mind by the time he gets back. I had the chance but I took it for granted. I punched the ground in hopes that it would open up and swallow me.

Vanitas takes my arm and drags me to the car sitting me in the passenger seat then jumps over to the driver's seat staring up the car. I stare at him with some tears in my eyes that I didn't even know I had. Vanitas keeps a stoic face as he starts to drive looking into the GPA system of the car for the nearest airport.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask after long minutes of no talking.

Vanitas growls and I see a tinge of red on his cheeks "Because I hate when girls cry so shut the hell up. They always go hours early so you might be able to catch him."

I crack a smile as I lay back on the chair thinking to myself, Vanitas is not so bad after all.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We found the airport and soon we were running all over the damn place to go and find them. Roxas was not answering his phone after all the massive texts I sent and voicemails but nothing. He must have it off. OF ALL DAYS TO HAVE YOUR PHONE OFF.

I felt out of breath as I grabbed onto Vanitas for support. We were both breathing heavily like we took the cross run for 5 miles.

"Where…did…you say…they were going…?" I asked him.

Vanitas sucked in a huge bellow of air then answered calmly "Hollow Bastion. Damn. We only have a couple of minutes left before they head to the security line…wait. Is that his hair over there on the escalator?" Vanitas practically shouts to point at, indeed, Roxas and his family riding up the escalators. God. Just when I thought I was done running.

I had no energy to shout either.

We ran after him but I could slowly see myself losing energy. I was not going to make it. I was going to miss this chance. I really wanted to tell him before the New Year. I stopped until I see something blocking my vision.

"You laz-get on my back!" Vanitas then grabbed me into a piggyback ride as he ran full speed. I wanted to laugh but my lungs felt like they were going to burst any second now. I could see Roxas's weird cowlick hair up ahead but he was already through the line. Did we really lose him?

I shout with all my might "ROXAS!"

Roxas stops for a moment then turns his head slightly as his eyes widened to see Vanitas and me here. Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? Roxas gives his mother a look and runs over to me. I get off Vanitas back as I wobble towards him. I must look so weird but I didn't care at the moment.

"Xion." He states.

I smile warily "That's me. Hi. I…I haven't seen you."

Roxas gives a look "Well a lot happened in the past week if you didn't know. Plus…I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"Well I did because I wanted to tell you something. I was indeed surprised when you told me you liked me because it was too good to be true. I do like you too, Roxas. I had suspicions that this was an act but someone told me that you are a great person. That you have grown up. Here I am because I couldn't let you leave without you knowing."

I felt like such a cheesy dork.

Roxas was more of a cheesy dork as he kissed me. I hear someone cooing mockingly and I gave Vanitas the finger.

"Roxas! We have to go now!" Aerith yelled from far away.

Roxas stopped to look at me then smirked "You always chose the best times. I won't be back until school starts again. Can you wait?" I punch his arm as he laughs. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me before hand that you were leaving! I would've gone with you."

"Then _why not_?" Vanitas yelled. We both turn towards him as he smirked "Do you have your passport?"

that's right. I took my bag with me.

I rummage in there to find it and I smile. Roxas smiles back but it was a bit wary this time. I wonder why.

"Have fun then."

I realized…I was going to Hollow Bastion with my new boyfriend and his family. Talk about way too early!

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Let me just say something…I am not dead or deciding to not continue to story. I am just a slow updater. I am sorry but that is just how I am. I wish I could change but until school is over then please be patient. Thank you for understanding. ANYWAYS, Yes! Xion has confessed! I was planning to make it another chapter but you guys have waited long enough for that. Psh! Who has been to Mapcrunch? FINDING THE AIRPORT IS HORRIBLE. I was stuck in Mexico and I was like 'wtf mate!' and I gave up. Not going to do this! Also, I am planning a picture for HHB because I have been dying to actually get a good picture but Xion is so hard to draw! DARN IT. Anyways, visit my tumblr! www . savoring – happiness . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces) and click to my ask box to ask me anything. I would love to hear from you plus I can answer you in pictures! : D Exciting? Hope so! Thank you reading and reviewing! Makes me happy that I have got this far~ Working on a new story also btw. Heads up for that and maybe a late V-Day special.**

**Shout Out: **

_**khdayskh1314 **_

_**ChocolateSunshine500 **_

_**violentyetawesome **_

_**amazoness23 **_

_**roxasXxion forever**_

_**A.R. 0w0v **_

_**Starowner **_

_**maira454 ()-Yes it was a nice move. Thanks for the review.**_

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**Twilight Witch Xion ()- Haha. Don't let me stop you from going to dances! : D Hope it goes well! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**ken08002 **_

_**KayleighC**_

_**EnjoyEveryChapter**_

_**bubblegum417**_

**Thank you all and hopefully I will update sooner! : D LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT AND ENJOY YOUR NIGHT! I DO NOT DESERVE YOUR LOVE. OTL**


	20. Girl to a boy in a milisecond

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I blew out my ice covered breath shivering uncontrollably "I knew I should've took Vanitas jacket or I should've brought one." I looked around the familiar surroundings, why did this all look so familiar? Oh well.

Roxas blew his cheeks out "It is December, if you haven't got the memo yet." Roxas smirked cheekily at me as I lightly smacked his arm. I could not believe I jumped on a plane to just be with Roxas. Ah, right…Roxas. Nothing felt out of place actually but it was this tense feeling of knowing.

Roxas would notice he would be too close so he would either crack a joke or back away as if I had some cootie disease. I believe that is the only thing that had changed about us. I thought we would be total idiots in love (not love but you know…) and we are not…did I do something wrong? Roxas was acting weird the whole plane ride because we happen to get a seat next to each other. His answers would be short or I don't even know sometimes. I wanted to call him out on it but did I want to know?

"Xion."

I turn to him "Yeah?"

"We are here. It was a bit of a walk but here we are! Destiny Islands!" Roxas exclaimed as I saw the very much familiar surroundings. I felt like gagging or maybe running back home…on foot. Destiny Islands? He must be joking. It can't be. If I had known this is where he was going…I didn't even ask him where he was going! I am so stupid! "Xion! You okay? You're face is pale." He grabs my face then retracts back with a full on blush on his face. Example of what he does! I felt like punching him but I wasn't worried about that anymore. This. This town…the reason I left here. I didn't think I would come back or at least not like this.

Aerith took my face patting my cheeks "Are you all right?"

I nod a bit "Y-Yeah…I just…it's nothing big." I pull on a smile and take a deep breath. I'm sure no one will recognize me. I cut my hair so no one will recognize me. I just need to breathe. This week will just be about Roxas, Roxas's family, and well me. I hope the family likes me…do they even know we confessed to each other? This was giving me a headache.

Zack pointed to a house as we all headed for it. I didn't even know they had family here. We climbed the steps as they knocked on the door. I turn to Roxas and Roxas gives me a wry smile.

"Do you-!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Roxas!" Soon three familiar girls trampled on Roxas. I felt my blood run cold seeing the familiar faces. Alice, Aurora, and Jasmine as they were pinching and cooing at Roxas while he try to fight them off. The sight was funny but I didn't have so much great history with these girls.

'_You total bitch! He doesn't even like you!'_

'_Oh really? Then tell me why he picked me over you!' I countered._

That was a fight with Jasmine because somehow people started assuming Aladdin and me were having something. We just liked to talk that was it but Jasmine never believed me. Hence, she was the ringleader to all my bullying. If she starts something then I wasn't the one to back down.

'_Why don't you get a life? No one wants you here!'_

'_Really? I can tell.' I shouted back which earned me a punch in the face by her stupid boyfriend's teacup._

That fight was with Alice. She started an argument with me because I refused to be her fetch slave for everything. The girl has legs so she could get it herself or ask her boyfriend to do it for her!

'_You make me sick seeing you here. You should leave with your whoring self.'_

I didn't do anything or even say anything to Aurora but she was the one that hurt me the most. Aurora and me use to be friends until she found better ones dumping me to the side. Yep, that was my history with them in a nutshell.

I was hoping to the gods that they did not recognize me in anyway. They will and I knew it. This whole trip will be hell. Why did we have to stay with them? I know already I won't favor Roxas's family or cousins.

"Who is your friend, Roxas?" Jasmine said staring at me as I looked away.

Roxas starts "This is Xi-!"

Think quick Xion. Thing quick. "My name is Xi…Xin?" I wanted to smack myself because that was a boy's name. I can't take it back now. Roxas shot me a confused glance but I gave him a pleaded glance.

Aurora blinked owlishly "Xin? Isn't that a boy's name? Are you a boy? You look like one."

Perfect. I can be a boy this whole trip. Yes, this will work nicely. I felt like glaring at her because for one she insulted me. I did not look like a boy…was it because of my low development? Wonderful.

I nod making my voice a bit deeper "Y-Yeah. People often ask me that so don't worry about it." Soon the three girls were pulling my face as they had thoughtful faces on the each of them.

"You look so familiar"

"I can't pinpoint it either"

"Who cares? He's cute!"

I had to restrain myself from glaring at that last comment. Alice just called me cute…I bet she would cut her tongue off once she finds out that I wasn't a boy.

Roxas clears his throat, "hey now, let's leave…Xin alone. It's…_his_ first time coming here. Let _him_ inside first before _**he**_ freezes to death." I wanted to kill at Roxas from all those obvious way he was saying 'he' references. "Show **him** to **his** room. I gotta talk to the family for a second. **HE** can bunk in with me." He smirked at me winking then left inside. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment. This was not going to be an easy week.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"So tell me why you are posing as a guy by the name of Xin?" Roxas demands as soon as he locked the door to our room. Our room. I felt like shooting myself in the head because his parents were totally cool with the whole thing and didn't ask questions (I assume that Roxas will find out then tell them later).

I lay on the bed covering my face taking a huge sigh "It's…complicated. I use to live in this town." Roxas sat down staring at me for me to continue, "I use to date a lot of guys here that were very…popular. Girls would hate me and I was bullied a lot. I just want to keep a low profile." I whispered the last part but Roxas heard it nodding a bit.

Roxas held my hand and laughed a bit, "So for this trip…I am considered gay? Since I like a boy and all." He twines our hands together smirking.

I blush red "s-shut up! For this trip, we are considered friends." I poke his chest with a hard jab. Roxas makes a puppy face but laughs and I couldn't help but joining. I felt this was right. Roxas was acting all weird but I guess now he can just let loose.

"Do you even know how to act like a guy? Well actually, you kind of act like a guy so never mind."

I glared at him, "you are hilarious. It's not hard to act like a total bonehead. I just have to think of Roxas." I smirk sticking my tongue out.

"You don't even own any guy clothes. Good thing you chose pants instead of skirt to wear because then your plan wouldn't work. You can borrow some of mine, I'm sure you can fit in it."

"Calling me fat?"

"Maybe"

"Jerk"

"Cross-dresser"

"Touché"

A knock interrupts us hearing Zack yell _"Dinner is ready!"_

Shit. Dinner?

Roxas makes a low whistle "Good luck, Xin." I smack his head growling as Roxas leaves to give me space to change. I am still a girl and all. I dress into a plain-checkered jacket and I used my pants. I pulled my hair back into a small ponytail so I looked more like a guy. Yeah, I can totally pass for a guy.

Wonderful. I am insulting my feminine looks by the minute.

I go downstairs to eat dinner to be greeted with all their smiling faces and close proximity. It was weird. I sat down by Roxas like some scared mouse as all their family stared at me. Why the hell were they staring at me for? I try to look away but there was nothing else to look at.

Dinner went smoothly and I found myself enjoying the company. Family. I missed my own family even though we weren't as big as this but it was nice to sit down and just eat together. I had my hand down at the seat and soon Roxas had his own hand on top of mine. I almost retracted but I didn't want to cause a scene. I glare at him blushing as he smiled back in a calm manner. This. I clenched my teeth as I continued to eat until they started to ask me questions.

"So Xin, how do you know my cousin?" Alice asks eating a piece of cake in small bites. Damn. I ate that thing in one bite.

I coughed making my voice a bit deeper, "ah well, I was new in school and we kind of just…clicked after awhile." It was not a complete lie.

Aurora yawned a bit messing with her hair "Why did you come here for?"

Um, I confessed to your cousin and I wanted to spend a week with him. Does that sound weird? Probably. They probably think I'm some sort of stalker following Roxas around. Roxas squeezes my hand as I snap out of trance to stare into Roxas's eyes then back into Aurora's.

"I wanted to get away for awhile. Roxas offered so I just went with him."

"Did you know if you squint, you look like a girl? A real familiar girl. I can't put my finger on it." Jasmine commented staring at me too intently for me to feel comfortable. I pull on the hoodie a bit staring off into my empty plate.

I then wonder how my mother would react if she saw me dressing and posing as a guy? I wanted to laugh because she would flip.

I laugh, "I just have that face that would make anyone think that I was anyone." I let go of Roxas's hand and then I stand up giving a small smile "I am feeling a bit tired. I think I will head to bed."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Roxas. If you do not remove your hand from my waist this instant then I will have to bite you." I grounded out in a threatening way.

Roxas laughed in my ear, "Is that your way of being kinky?" Soon Roxas was sprawled on the floor and I on the bed. You see, Roxas thought it would be fine to sleep with me on the bed so he settled himself in. I have no problem with that but he started to get too close and touchy.

Roxas knows better.

"I will aim for your manhood if you try that again."

"Why can't you just sleep and enjoy it? Every other girl liked it when I did that."

This hurt me because he thought I was just another. This bastard. I will not be like those other air-headed fooled girls.

"I am not like them!"

Roxas snorts leaning back on his elbows "I know. You are not like every girl I know. It usually takes me a week to have them at my finger but you…you…you are something else." He whispers in a small smile. I didn't know whether to smile at that or not. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He continues, "you going to let me on the bed now?"

I give him a look but nod "fine but I swear, try to touch me then you are back to the floor permanently. Got it?"

Roxas jumps on the bed, "yeah. I got it. Good night, Xion." He kisses my forehead before he turns his back to me letting out a chuckle of victory. I felt like punching him but I was bit in a daze. Roxas was so confusing but he was acting all right so I won't ask him about his weird behavior.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I was sleeping until my phone goes off vibrating. I stare at the clock, it was freaking two in the morning…what the hell? It was Vanitas.

"H-Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Did I interrupt sleeping beauty? Well, scratch that…"

"I'm going to burn you."

"Kidding! How are you? Everything all right?"

I snort, "I was actually sleeping until you rudely woke me up. It's all right but…well let me tell you what happened." I explained the whole thing to Vanitas about posing for a guy and all but I didn't tell him about the bullying. It was not like he needed to know that piece of information.

Vanitas was laughing uncontrollably "Oh go…no way! Tell me you are joking! I knew you looked like a guy but really? I wish I went to just see the look on your face…huh. Maybe I will."

I growled, "You jerk! Don't you dare come over here!"

Vanitas laughed again "you don't tell me what to do. Maybe in the middle of week I'll come over."

I frowned "whatever. You will just stand there making fun of me because I look so much like a guy."

"I don't ever think I can ever see you as a guy to be honest"

I blush at that comment "well-!"

"You PMS too much for a guy to do."

Why did I ever think Vanitas could ever say a nice comment?

"Good night Vanitas!"

Vanitas laughs "Night…Xin!"

I hang up the phone as I try to fall myself back to sleep. The jerk. I see Roxas turned over to me with a peaceful expression. His hair somehow turned flat but it looked really soft to touch. Without even thinking, I run my fingers though his bangs and Roxas makes a small noise. I stop scared but he falls back to sleep. Xion. I need to stop being such a creeper. I turn around blushing and fall asleep.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: I…I will not bore you with my lame excuses. I had a bit of a writer's block so I am terribly sorry. Don't hate me. This chapter was short but this is what I could come up with. I'm sorry. F.Y.I. Aurora is from Sleeping Beauty, Alice from Alice and Wonderland, and Jasmine from Aladdin. I don't hate characters but they were just needed for the role. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Check out my other one-shot stories and polls. Thank you everyone! Also, I don't want to offend anyone in any way, just saying. **

**Shout out: **

_**ken08002 **_

_**khdayskh1314 **_

_**bubblegum417 **_

_**Starowner **_

_**amazoness23**_

_**ROKUSHION FOREVER ()- Oh thank you! : D Your reviews make me happy! Thanks for the review!**_

**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**

_**FFReader ()- Really? Thank you! : D Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**KC-Chan13**_

_**SakuraXChiyoko**_

_**TheSpiritOfSnow**_

_**Shini Namikaze**_

_**Sookdeo**_

_**FFreader ()- Oh. Hahaha. Thank you! :] I do adore this couple a lot. Thanks for the review!**_

**Dedication: _violentyetawesome_**

**Thank you guys so much! You guys make me feel good to go and continue this story! Leave a review and thank you for your time!**


	21. School equals Drama

**Author's Note: Sorry but to answer everyone's question if I didn't make it clear…yes they are Roxas's cousins. Also, how you pronounce Xin is shin. Like your knee? Shin. Just some lovely side notes. Continue on!**

**Side Note: I'm not going to lie…after a few music videos of Taylor Swift is when I got the sudden urge to write.**

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting family"

"No you are not. Get out!"

"Why not Xin? I told you that I would come by"

"I am going to murder you then put you to the oven and feed you to your family!"

"That is gross."

"Then you should leave"

"Ahhhhhh…no. I did come all the way out here for you-hey! That hurts!"

"You stupid-you came here to see me suffer, dammit!"

It had been five days and so far my cover has not been blown until this idiot showed up at the front step. I was trying to stop Vanitas from coming inside the door but I was not succeeding so well at this.

Vanitas gives a final push that I start to tumble backwards to the other side of the door. I groan feeling my backache at the sudden hit. I give Vanitas a hate glare before I get up and cross my arms.

Vanitas takes a long look at my appearance then laughs, "oh my…" He starts to burst out laughing right there then takes his phone out taking a picture. "Guess whose Facebook this is going on!" He sings songs laughing then shuts his phone. "Xin. Xin. Xin. That is the best name you can come up with?"

I was about to answer until the four blondes come in and completely tackle Vanitas to the floor giving hugs and kisses. I saw Vanitas allergy start to show and I laugh. Karma is so sweet sometimes. I see Roxas giving a smile walking towards me ignoring the situation and Vanitas cries of 'help!'

Roxas whispers in my ear, "follow me outside."

We walk outside and start to walk around the perimeter waiting for him to talk first. Why was he tense? I start kicking the snow beneath me when Roxas stops walking and I stop to a halt.

I raise my eyebrows, "what's up?"

Roxas gives me a long look then shakes his head, "nothing. I just wanted to talk is all. We haven't been able to do anything since this whole trip and the days are wasting away. I really…don't want to go back."

"I know that but why would you say that? What is so great about here? I hated this place when I was here." I whisper and we start to walk again. Roxas grabs my hand and starts to run to a random direction. I barely start to match his steps as we kept running until he reached to a darker side of a place. The tree hung low like curtains that hid the part from what I could see was a cave. Why did this place look familiar?

That's right. I use to come here whenever I had nowhere to go. How could I have forgotten this place? Roxas pulls my hand urging me forward inside the cave. I almost smile staring at the chalk like writings and drawings on the cave wall. I didn't even know that Roxas knew even this place existed. Roxas bent down to a particular picture and I did the same.

What was I suppose to look at?

"Want to see if I can draw you?" Roxas offers in a smile grabbing a rock and starts to draw. I don't even know why he bothered to ask when he was going to do it anyways. I could see his tongue sticking out as he drew me or…what was suppose to be me. What the hell? A baby could probably draw better than him.

I laugh grabbing the rock, "you are horrible. I look nothing like that!" I start to draw Roxas and I think we both knew who had the better artistic skills. Roxas made a face and I did the same. "That looks like you drew Kairi…"

"Me? It looks like you drew my little brother, Sora." Roxas smiles teasingly then gets up holding his hand out to me. I take it as we just stare at the cave, "so you knew about this place? I didn't even have to tell you to duck."

I nod, "it was my sanctuary once upon a time. I thought no one else knew about this place." Giving a short laugh I sat down on a rock while Roxas sat right by me. I took a deep breath not wanting to go back to school. It was just too peaceful.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

We eventually went back to our real home and no one in that household knew of my identity so I was safe…for now. There was nothing special on New Years to really say anything other than Roxas's weird attitude came back. It was springing January but it was damn awful cold still. I shivered when I woke up that morning pulling on my jacket, checking messages on my phone, then got up to go back to school. Just thinking that I had to once again study made me nauseous to my stomach.

I walked out to have the two boys waiting for me by the stairs. This was a surprise. I walked down and raise my eyebrow, "um…did I forget to give you something?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "stupid. Roxas wanted to walk you or some shit and I just got dragged along." I had a feeling that wasn't the real reason but whatever floats his boat.

Roxas smiles, "he just didn't want to look like a loser and walk by himself."

"Yeah right! Shut the hell up."

"I only proclaim the truth"

"That would be a change for once"

They stopped talking and the air got heavy. What just happened? Am I suppose to be reading into this or…

Roxas sucks some January air, "right. Let's go before we are late." He starts to walk a little faster dragging me with him while we leave Vanitas behind. What was that all about?

I realize that we are holding hands…I didn't tell anyone we were officially dating…shit the fangirls. Where is the gun to shoot myself with I had in my pocket?

"Will you stop freaking out? You are freaking me out." Roxas said as we kept walking toward to the school. I heard a rustle nearby and I immediately froze. Shit. They are here to attack me any minute now. "Xion! Stop-Where the hell did you get that huge stick? No. No. PUT DOWN THE STICK XION!" Roxas yells and snatches my only defense item out of my hands. "You are acting like someone will attack you."

I give him a look, "well duh. I use to have the fangirls glaring daggers and once they find out we are dating then it's going to be ten times more worse than my situation with the school is right now!" I throw my hands in the air making a huge sigh.

Roxas sighs and laughs grabbing my hands pulling me a bit closer as we stop in front of the school. He blew into my hands then looks right at me, "then I'll be here. Xion, understand something will you? No matter how worse the situation gets then just know that I will always be here. Better or for worse." He stupidly smiles at me.

I grab my hands smacking his shoulder, "that is only for married couples! I got to get to class." I look at him to see a bit of…regret? In his eyes but I turn to leave hoping he didn't see that burning blush that was spreading like a wildfire.

Why do guys have to be so damn cheesy?

I walk into my first class Astronomy to see my familiar favourite teacher giving me the stank look to sit-down-before-I-show-you-my-other-eye. This was going to be a long day. I see Namine and I smile feeling that I haven't seen her in forever.

"Hey Nams."

Namine lifts her head to give a weak nod.

"How was Christmas break?"

Namine lifts her shoulders then back down slowly.

"Is this about Demyx?"

Namine immediately turns to me then sighs, "yeah."

"What did the jerk do?"

"He broke up with me and left with some blonde chick."

"WHAT? THE JERK. THAT PIECE OF-!"

"Xion."

"I OUTTA FIND THAT GUY AND BREAK HIS BONES!"

"Xion."

"I WILL FRY HIM AND FEED HIM TO HIS FAMILY. YOU SHOULD'VE BROKE UP WITH HIM FIRST THIS. THIS. THIS. UGH."

"XION."

"WHAT?"

I turn to see Zexion staring at me disapprovingly and I just noticed that I was in school. I was not alone with Namine. Right. I give my best can-I-win-you-over smile.

Zexion clears his throat, "I suggest you both can go find this hoodlum outside my classroom. Actually…scratch that. It's not a suggestion but an order. Out. Now."

I stick out my tongue childishly as we both get out the classroom. I mutter an apology to Namine and Namine gives a small smile laughing a bit then starts to cry. Shit. I look around to think of what to do. What do I do? What do I do?

I wish I knew where Olette was so then we could figure out what to do with Namine. Who else could help me in this state? Wait…Vanitas helped me last time I'm sure he could help Namine.

"Nams. I'll be back." Namine nods weakly and I decide to run because this girl needs help. Where the hell was Vanitas class? After finally I found his classroom I open the door for the teacher stare at me.

"Is there something you need?"

Crap. I didn't think this far. What excuse do I use?

"I need to borrow Vanitas…"

Vanitas gives me a what-the-hell stare.

"I'm sorry but unless you must have some sort of emergency for him to go." The teacher gives me a look.

Think. Think. Think.

"Yes, I was sent by the nurse to…to check his…uh…prostate? Yes, his yeah. It was suppose to be secret but you made me say it."

Oh someone throw me a camera.

The whole class was laughing when I said that and Vanitas whole face just got red like a tomato. I wish I had my camera. Picture perfect moment. I wanted to laugh too but I had to act professional about this. The teacher tries not to giggle herself when she nods for Vanitas to go. Vanitas picks up all his stuff then runs out the door dragging me halfway with his burning blush that was traveling to his face and neck.

Damn. Phone. Phone. Here it is. I position it and take a picture when Vanitas turns to me to yell at me. This is so my wallpaper.

Vanitas ignores that I just took a picture, "what the hell was that?"

I finally let out a loud laugh, "karma is a bitch, and this is for teasing me about being a guy for that vacation. I had to think of something…it was the first thing I thought of."

Vanitas gives me you-are-a-idiot look, "so you think about prostates? I now know what is on your mind all the time." He starts to snicker.

I punch his arm, "jerk. That is not what I meant!" I start to take him down the hall where Namine was, "so anyways. You were brought for a purpose and I only knew one guy who could help with this problem." We arrive where Namine had calmed down a bit and was just in small sniffs.

Vanitas brows furrow, "Wha…aw fu…you just pop with something new, don't you?" He shows a frown and crouches down to Namine level his voice turning a bit softer, "hey. What happened?" They both start to talk in hush whispers when this beautiful image popped up in my head. Namine and Vanitas wouldn't be that bad of a couple…like this whole white angel and this horrible black demon. Whoa. Genius.

Soon enough Namine was leaning on Vanitas and Vanitas was petting her hair. It was too cute. I took a picture. This day just has so many great pictures.

"So this is my prostate exam?" Vanitas ask jokingly as Namine was dozing off on his shoulder.

I stuck out my tongue, "shut up. So how did you calm her down?"

Vanitas sighs, "I just did…its not even a big thing to cry over."

That split second.

Everything went so fast that I barely had time to blink. Vanitas was down on the floor with a towering Namine over him. Namine had the scariest look on her face that it made me scared…she surpasses Olette even.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? Listen you, it was a big deal to me! You obviously never been in a relationship to even know you…you…you heathen!" Namine then grabs her things stomping away. I bit my lip and I didn't know whether to laugh or chase after Namine. Namine obviously needed some time to think so I did the former. I laughed.

Vanitas turns a bright red, "will you shut UP? Its not funny!"

I held my sides. I was dying, "it was hilarious! You got pinned down by Namine…NAMINE of all people. Oh no, stop looking at me like that. Stop. You are murdering me." I crouch on the floor holding my sides.

"Whatever. I'm leaving," Vanitas got up leaving to wherever. I was pretty sure he could hear the sounds of my laughter bouncing off the walls.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I just totally forgot where the loss of my group is since Glass ball. Hayner was nowhere to be seen as long with Pence, Olette was not in school; Vanitas and Namine were a no-show. It was just Roxas and me.

"School…almost forgot what happened." Roxas gives a small smile then I see a patch of red on his face. "The hell is that? Did someone?" I grab his jaw inspecting it.

Roxas gives a small sigh, "just Hayner. We had a small interaction earlier. Its nothing too big." I was about to answer when I notice Tidus, Wakka, Seifer, and Riku standing around us with wide smiles. It bothered me and I look to Roxas to see that he had this strange look in his eye.

"Hey guys. Something you need?"

Riku shook his head, "we were just wondering…you guys are awfully close. You're your girlfriend?" He pointed to me. Did he just call me a THAT? I grab my empty milk carton throwing it on his head, his so called friends laugh and he gives me this dirty look. I am a person, thank you. "She has spirit." He spat out bitterly.

I gave my biggest smile, "thanks. What's it to you if I am or not his girlfriend?"

Roxas spoke, "guys. I'll talk to you _later_." Tidus gives a scoff then bangs on the table before all of them leave. What was that?

"Roxas-!" I began but Roxas stands up giving an apology then leaves. I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that was not going away throughout the whole school day. Should I be worried about them?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Kiddo. Wake up." Axel banged a clipboard on my head and I shook my head realizing I was at work. How did I get here? I don't even remember. "Something up?"

I give my best smile, "school. I am just stressed is all. Don't worry."

Axel gives a smile, "If you say so but…how can I not worry?" He punches my arm lightly and I laugh.

Vanitas sighs behind me, "is it about Roxas?" I give a face and Vanitas rubs his face then pulls his hair as if he was trying to not tell me something. Vanitas looks to see that Namine was putting things up, Larxene was checking things off on her clipboard, and Axel was attending a customer.

"What is it Vanitas?"

Vanitas shakes his head, "nothing. I told you to stay away and you only get your stupid self more involved with him."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I put my hand on my hips and stare at Vanitas. I now wanted to know what he was talking about.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." I challenge.

Vanitas clenches his hands back and forth, crosses his arms, and then lets out a huge groan of frustration. Vanitas pulls me to the back of the store where there was nobody so it was kind of creepy. Was he planning on murdering me?

"I'm not planning on murdering you idiot." Vanitas answers my thoughts.

"Well you bring me here for some big secret that you say I won't believe you in so I am kind of creep-!"

"Roxas is planning on breaking up with you on Valentine's day. You are dubbed as the Valentine's girl." Vanitas breaks through my sentence.

"Eh?" Is what I could say at the time.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Cliff-hanger~ I'm sorry for not updating but writer's block is a total killer because I started writing this back once upon a time until I watched Taylor Swift music videos is when I got the urge to write. I'm sorry? I understand if you decide to hate me forever. ;A; I hope you don't though. That would suck. I always thank you for reading and reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE TOO KIND SOMETIMES…**

**Shout out:**

_**Anomnom24 ()- aw thanks! : D Unfortunately, I kept it short on the vacation but yeah. Sorry. OTL. I'm horrible. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Love you. /cries. Too much love I don't deserve.**_

_**ShadowofaHeart**_

_**InfiniteReader**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**amazoness23**_

_**Starowner**_

_**bubblegum417**_

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**Sookdeo**_

_**TheSapphireRose**_

**Dedication: violentyetawesome**

**Thank you all so much. Seriously…AUGH. I am in process of drawing Xion picture and maybe some doodles of her as a guy. Wish me luck! Also, who think I should make my next story Roxas/Xion or Vanitas/Xion? I would like to hear your opinions. : D Thank you and have a great day!**


	22. What a load of Pie

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Xion?**

**Xion.**

**Talk to me. **

**What happened? **

**I heard that Vanitas got punched after work.**

**X I O N**

I ignored Namine's attempt to talk to me during class. It was true. I did punch Vanitas right after that _lie _came out from his stupid pie hole of his. Me? I'm the Valentine's girl? Did I look stupid to him? Roxas wouldn't do that. I felt kind of insecure already and that didn't help me too much with what Vanitas so gratefully added.

So my fist may had a mind of its own...that landed to Vanitas cheek and Axel happened to look right at that time pulling me from him. This was not going to look good if I did get fired for assault. Is it even considered Assault? It was more of justice to me.

Roxas hasn't talked to me that much since that lunch with his weird friends. What if Vanitas was right? The thought scared me but just sitting here thinking about it isn't going to change anything! I needed to talk to Roxas, thought I have been noticing that whenever I needed to talk to him then something bad always happens or something interrupts us.

Trouble just has a thing for me, doesn't it? It was frustrating.

Almost as frustrating as Namine now throwing paper balls at me and _missing_. I am right next to you woman, how could you miss me? I finally turned my head to her about to say something but the teacher gave me a glare daring me to stop her lesson. Namine slides the notebook towards me and I take it reading over what she wrote. I write back:

_**Yes. I punched him. **_

**Why did you do that for? Axel seemed pretty pissed.**

_**Vanitas told me something and I got angry**_

**Well...**

_**Well what?**_

**What was it?**

_**...he said that I am the Val**_

The paper got taken up by the teacher and therefore we didn't pick up on the subject again. It would make sense if that were to true since it was January and all. The next month was February, which meant Roxas birthday and then Valentine's Day. I shook my head trying to see if the thoughts would thwart somewhere else other than my head.

I needed to get my mind off of this.

I needed to talk to Olette.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Olette hasn't shown her face in over...a week? Roxas and Olette were still pretty tense between each other and most of time Roxas was around me so that didn't go very well. Maybe Hayner would knowo where to find her but I doubt he will even speak a word to me. Prick. I just really wish that our group was back together so we can have a fun filled times like in the beginning of the school year.

Maybe I could do that.

Get everyone in the same place. Same time and try to convince them that we should all just put our differences away to have some good old fun. Plus, it would get my mind off the whole Vanitas/Roxas thing going on.

First, I needed the neutral people which included Namine and Pence. They would help me because I bet they miss the old times just as much as I do.

.

.

.

"yeah, sure we can help."

"what's the plan?"

Easy. I knew Namine and Pence would totally go for this. I explained the plan which would involve, ropes, blankets, and a hell of a lot pies. It was going to be completely flawless. We will just kidnap them into the bags and tie them up throw them outside and have a blow out of a pie party to relieve everyone's stress.

Pence nodded, "seems good...but why can't we just tell them to meet here since they don't talk to each other?"

Ah.

That would make it easier...plus no one can sue us for kidnapping.

"Fine. Now let's get to work here people!"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

"Xion"

Look away Xion. You don't hear a thing.

"Xiiion"

Don't answer it.

"Xion. You're up to something."

Flinching is a no-no Xion. Act nonchalant.

"That face doesn't work for you. Tell me."

This is becoming harder than I thought.

"Xion, if you don't answer me in the next few moments then I will personally send pictures to everyone in the school dressed up as a dude."

Damn him. If those got out then no one will ever let me live it down.

I took a breath turning towards Roxas, "yes _honey covered sweet cupcake?" _Roxas cringed at the name and I felt a small victory in my head putting it away for another opportunity if there was one.

"Please...never again call me that. Anyways, I barely seen you all day. You left with Nams and Pence at lunch. What are you guys planning?" Roxas crossed his arms looking at me suspiciously. I couldn't blow this up despite is my boyfriend or not. If I told him the idea then he would flat out refuse to talk to Hayner or Olette.

"It's nothing...we just had to do some homework and share answers. Is that so wrong?"

Roxas blinked then smirked, "funny. Pence and Namine told me a different answer." _shit. _He continued, "they said you all had to do a lab project but that doesn't make any sense either because I am in Pence's Physics class and Namine has Astronomy with you."

I mentally slapped myself. We should've came up with the same excuse with some common sense in it.

"so tell me...what are you guys up to?"

I sighed, "its just..." I smiled thinking of a brilliant idea, I could just tell him now and I don't have to wait till later, "we are making a small pie throwing fest and it was going to be a surprise-for you until you pestered me about it. You coming?"

Roxas raised a eyebrow, "pie throwing...why was it for me?"

"because...Roxas..." I hold his face in my hands, "you've gone through so much and we admire you strength, trust, and we just wanted to show you how we all love you so much as a friend."

I should seriously applaud myself on the back for that one. I just pulled that out of my butt. Anyone want to me a gold reward anyone? Roxas face changed from worried to guilty then smiles. Why would even Roxas show a guilty face for? I didn't dwell on it when he planted a kiss on me.

"I am in very deep like with you."

I laughed rolling my eyes, "you're crazy."

"Am I allowed to put a cheesy line through that?"

"No."

"too bad. I'm crazy fo-ow! Hey!" Roxas yelped again when I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. I felt a bit bad that I was lying to him but it was for the good of our team. Roxas said he was in deep like with me so obviously Vanitas didn't know what he was talking about. There are so many lows Roxas can go and I had a little more faith in him that he wouldn't stoop that low to me.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The days were passing and it seemed that Pence and Namine had successfully got the others to come to the pie fest. They would be meeting in a place that Xion had rented out for a couple of hours off by the woods. Pence and Namine were busy making pies or rather buying them.

Who makes them these days?

The last I had to do...was convince Vanitas to come. Namine didn't want to after what had happened and Pence didn't know him too well to tell him to come so it resorted to me. I had been putting it off until the day of the party so I was hoping Vanitas wouldn't say anything else to me.

It ended up that Vanitas was looking for me...but it was strange. All these girls were following Vanitas like some sort of chicks to a mother. I found it slightly funny but decided not to voice it seeing the serious look on Vanitas face. His face was a bit bruised on his left eye after I did a number on it. I should pat myself on the back for even gaining that energy.

"what do you want?" I bit out bitterly

Vanitas scowled, "is this how its going to be? I am here to _show _you of exactly Roxas has done to these girls and the things he has said. You are not going anywhere." He sat me down, "I can tell Axel to fire you after you brutally attacked me." I scowled knowing that I didn't really have a choice in the beginning.

I felt my throat close up seeing all the girls who were lined up. That was way more than I had really imagined that Roxas had in his life time in high school. I listened to all their stories of false lies, broken promises, and how he finally got them in the end of a holiday. The girls talked on how they thought they were the one to change him to felt special if Roxas did something that was un-Roxas like for the sake of them. I was tired of hearing this. Why was Vanitas doing this?

The girls left giving me sympathetic looks and wished me the best but I knew what they were all thinking, just another butterfly in Roxas collection. Today was suppose to be the day that I got my friends together but now I didn't feel in a all too good mood.

"Now do you see what your future will be like?" Vanitas growled turning towards me and I glared up at him in a challenging gaze.

"It won't happen like that, " is what I manage to whisper back weakly.

Vanitas groaned, "I give you the truth and evidence but it seems you are too stupid to even listen!"

I stood up in front of his face, "because I'm still trying to figure out where you thought it was okay to butt into my relationship life and tell me what to do. You didn't even like me from the start so I'm trying to-know why you are really doing this? Is this really to protect me from Roxas? Who his family opened a home to you and here you are spouting like about him!" My blood was boiling and my fists were clenched ready to hit him again. I couldn't care less what would happen to me if I did.

Vanitas eyes were glowing with rage, "he planned everything from the beginning and told me about it. How did you think I knew about you when you confessed to me that night? That Roxas silly nilly talks about you? No. He told me his plan and wanted me to help him..." His voice grew softer and his rage was getting lower, "I appreciate what Roxas's family has done but I don't want to be a part of Roxas stupid lies...I...I might have grown on to you. More than a friend..." Where was he getting at? "Roxas doesn't deserve you and-and I think you should dump his sorry ass. I really like you, Xion."

Oh shit.

What?

Did Vanitas just confess to me? When-what-why would be have feelings for me?

"I can't have you and watching your relationship with Roxas is like a time bomb. The things you do drive me against acting rash and I wish I could hate you..." Vanitas then closed in on me pushing me back against a wall to kiss me fully on my mouth. What do I do? What am I suppose to do? Push him off. Push him off. Push him off. Before I could do anything, Vanitas released me and backed off leaving me to my thoughts. I was in shock touching my lips wondering if that did just really happen just now.

My eyes were wide sinking in that what had just happened...did just happen. How will I tell Roxas? I didn't really want to end up like Olette and Hayner but Roxas was different. I just needed a right time to tell him. I really needed some pie action right about now.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

I arrived late and that was a bad move on my part. Roxas, Olette, and Hayner were all arguing with each other while the two others were hiding behind a table. This wasn't going great at all. It was suppose to be different.

Hell, a lot of things were suppose to be different.

"hey. HEY. HEY! EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP" I shouted when I came in. That was also a bad move when the three came to glare at me.

Roxas started, "just what the hell were you thinking? Was this what you were really planning after all?"

Olette gave a hurt expression, "I don't even know why I didn't think you would be up for this. What did you want to accomplish?"

Hayner glared, "pathetic attempt to get us to be friends again. Well I say fu-!" He got caught off when Pence grabbed a pie to throw in Hayner's face. It hit him straight on and I had to remember to congrat Pence for that later. Hayner glared growling as he took a pie to throw back at Pence but missed instead of hitting Olette.

It just started from there.

Pies were being thrown, pieces of it, and we were making a huge mess. Though it was the laughter that came along with it that made me happy. They were all laughing, eating pieces off their faces, and joking around. This what I missed about them. Eventually everyone stopped getting tired, we all started to count all the times someone did this or someone did that.

Roxas, Olette, and Hayner looked at each other, "Truce?" They agreed. I was happy to see Hayner and Roxas talking again casually but what surprised me more was that I could see Olette's and Hayner's pinkies intertwined. Maybe they will be okay after all.

I hoped things will be okay. Roxas came over and licked my cheek as I reacted by pushing him away, "that's gross Roxas!" I whined frowning but he just laughed smiling.

"Thank you. You meant well." Roxas hugged me sideways and I smiled but I still felt worry wash over me remembering Vanitas. What was I going to do about him? I never expected Vanitas of all people to have feelings for me since he was mister I-hate-girls-especially-Xion type. At least I knew his main reason why he was pestering me about Roxas.

How was I going to break it up to him and tell Roxas?

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

**Author's Note: Well...hey guys...**

**/hides behind rock/**

**It wasn't my fault this time! I could tell you my endless cries of tears and sorrys about how I didn't write for two months or was it one? Well anyways, my computer broke...AGAIN and my dad flat out refused to buy me another one until graduation. Though graduation came and they still haven't came up with the money to buy my MAC. Yes, I am getting one so it can resist my touch of technology of death. **

**I was using my sister's computer but oh-so-happy it didn't have Word on it and I tried the free trail (didn't work of our internet) and download OpenOffice which didn't do any good either bc of my internet. I finally decided to write inside the FF (i didn't know you could do that...i fail in life) and I wrote the chapter. It's very limited to what I can do on my sister's computer.**

**I'm very sorry and I am not dead. I plan on finishing this story if it is the last thing I do.**

**I didn't get a chance to get my reviews, answer, and put them on here. Terribly sorry this time. You guys know who you are that LOVE ME TO REVIEW and I'm so very sorry again.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing (if you guys don't hate me).**

**Planning the next chapter so expect to come early this time (i hope)**

**Thank you for everything guys!**

**3**


End file.
